


Аустраеох

by Doof_Ex_Machina



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Epic, Fantasy, Fights, Gen, Quests, Road Trips, Scenery Porn, Worldbuilding
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 42,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doof_Ex_Machina/pseuds/Doof_Ex_Machina
Summary: Рейнбоу Дэш летит на восток.





	1. 1. Заря — 14. След

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Austraeoh](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/727929) by shortskirtsandexplosions. 



> Перевод: alexs201181  
> Вычитка: Legion2709, Sophia Nightdreamer, LeKos, Doof Ex Machina  
>   
> При всей лаконичности синопсис прекрасно раскрывает суть происходящего: Рэйнбоу Дэш летит на восток. Да, именно так — просто летит, преодолевая тысячи километров по бескрайному миру. Зачем она туда летит? Почему? Об этом мы тактично умолчим, дабы не испортить впечатления.  
>   
> Аустраеох — это эпопея о великом путешествии одной пегаски на восток, история смертной, вознамерившейся преодолеть расстояние, равное четверти орбиты Земли. Аустраеох — это грандиозный цикл, идущий вот уже восьмой год, цикл, который начинался с небольших глав раз в день, а пришёл к девяти объёмным томам (и это только три четверти от запланированного!). И мы лишь надеемся привнести в наш фандом хотя бы толику того непередаваемого ощущения, что сопутствовало самоубийственным приключениям Рейнбоу Дэш, оставив след в сердцах тысяч фанатов оригинала.  
>   
> Выкладка на других ресурсах:  
> Ponyfiction — <https://ponyfiction.org/story/15743/>  
> Ficbook — <https://ficbook.net/readfic/10195555>  
> Fanfics — <https://fanfics.me/fic156895>  
> Fanficus — <https://fanficus.com/profile/owner/post/5fdc193dbbef8000177f4eb6>

**1\. Заря**

Утреннее солнце встретило её неистовым огнём. Золотистые лучи света сияли на бесчисленных вершинах облаков, а Рейнбоу Дэш парила к огненно-красному горизонту. Хвост трепали холодные порывы ветра — последние судороги испустившей дух ночи.

Рейнбоу Дэш сделала глубокий вдох. В линзах её лётных очков отражался бескрайний зелёный мир, когда она бросала взгляд на землю. Прижав крылья к бокам, Рейнбоу с лёгкостью спикировала сквозь слой облаков к цепи пологих изумрудных холмов. Случайные пруды и журчащие голубые ручьи нарушали идиллическую картину поросших высокой травой и кустарником вершин. Впереди неясно виднелось несколько озёр, искрясь платиновыми отблесками восходящего солнца.

Ноздри Рейнбоу расширились. Она снизила высоту до пары дюймов над озёрными папоротниками и камышом, и её поприветствовали все запахи и ароматы весны. Подчиняясь мимолётному порыву, она перевернулась вверх тормашками, скользя, и позволила крыльям коснуться нескольких кончиков изумрудно-зелёных травинок. Брызги прохладной росы дождём окатили её. Чувство холода защекотало кожу под голубой шёрсткой.

Это первое, что заставило её улыбнуться за последние часы.

Впереди было глубокое озеро. Поверхность застыла столь неподвижно, как если бы весь водоём заполняли чистые сапфиры. Ощущая внезапную слабость, Рейнбоу Дэш опустилась на песчаный берег и впервые с захода солнца расслабила крылья.

Она погрузила копыта в землю; в ногах покалывало, и касаться мокрых податливых комьев было приятно. Подойдя к самому краю озера, она подняла очки — лучи рассветного солнца ударили в сощуренные рубиновые глаза — и наклонилась, глядя на отражение.

Грива Рейнбоу была взлохмачена, многоцветные пряди совершенно спутались — ночной перелёт выдался трудным. Шерсть её была растрёпана и покрыта пылью, лицо заострилось, черты его сделались измождёнными, но только не глаза. Они казались живыми и ясными как никогда. Она окинула себя внимательным взглядом.

Сняв очки, пегаска села и осмотрела их. На линзах скопилось немного пара и въевшейся грязи. Рейнбоу наклонилась и резко подула на них. Используя влагу от дыхания, она дочиста протёрла обе линзы и уже хотела натянуть очки обратно на макушку, но всё-таки замешкалась, когда посмотрела на тканевый ремешок. Там был изображён гарцующий жеребёнок в накидке и инициалы «С&Л».

Рейнбоу Дэш слегка улыбнулась. Наконец, она надела очки на голову и бросила последний взгляд на своё отражение. Её голубые крылья поднялись над тёмно-синими перемётными сумками, подогнанными по фигуре и притороченными ремнями к телу. Обе сумки были плотно застёгнуты на пряжки в виде полумесяца. Судя по их скромному весу, предстоящий поиск пищи был только вопросом времени.

В этот миг о себе напомнило хорошо знакомое чувство: в глаза ударил золотистый отблеск. Рейнбоу Дэш заворчала, затем апатично взглянула на то, что висело на её шее — золотой кулон с рубином в виде молнии. На мгновение её захлестнула волна головокружения, и пегаска задумалась, не бросить ли ненавистный предмет в озеро. Но лишь вздохнула, посмотрела на своё лицо в последний раз и со всей силы окунула голову в воду.

Рейнбоу Дэш взметнула голову вверх, хватая ртом воздух и орошая всё вокруг мириадами брызг озёрной воды. Наслаждаясь пощипыванием холода, она лукаво улыбнулась, опустила лётные очки и вновь раскалённым росчерком взмыла к восходящему солнцу.

Ветер нещадно обдувал её мокрое лицо, напоминая, что она ещё жива.

**2\. Карта**

Наступил день, и море холмистых вершин под Рейнбоу Дэш превратилось в зазубренные выступы, когда она достигла гребня горного хребта. Солнце висело высоко над головой, приближаясь к наивысшей точке на небесной сфере. Рейнбоу поняла, что до сих пор щурится, поэтому подняла копыто к очкам и повернула ручку регулятора. С тихим щелчком затенённые стёкла встали на пару прозрачных линз. Перестав щуриться, она продолжила бреющий полёт на восток.

Местность под ней становилась всё более неровной. Когда начались горы, земля внизу вздыбилась несколькими алебастровыми отрогами, разметавшими зелёные заросли на тонкие изумрудные ошмётки. Воздух над острыми пиками висел густыми клочьями тумана, и серые миазмы лениво цеплялись за круто вспучившиеся склоны.

С большой осторожностью Рейнбоу Дэш поднялась на несколько дюжин ярдов над видимой скалой. Она была абсолютно уверена, что перелететь через горы надо быстро, но не собиралась по глупости разбиться о скрытые за облаками скалы.

Туман в воздухе становился гуще. Лучи солнца плясали вокруг Рейнбоу Дэш, словно роящиеся пчёлы. В полёте она протянула копыто и стала играть с ними. Её разум подёрнулся пеленой, и на краткий момент ей почудилось, что она услышала смех. Рейнбоу поморгала — чувство оставило её, спорхнув на крыльях тихого вздоха.

Внезапно налетел порыв ветра. Будь на её месте другой пегас, его бы стало бесконтрольно швырять по небу, но Рейнбоу Дэш без промедления отразила сильный ветер, атаковавший её крылья. Она выровняла высоту, зависла и, когда мглистые облака расступились, обвела взглядом землю.

Она заметила внезапный разрыв в горах. Там, внизу, проступала глубокая расселина — мощный поток холодного ветра обрушивался вниз, заполняя ущелье.

Пока Рейнбоу Дэш, планируя, летела над скалами, облака развеялись, и она смогла увидеть то, что находилось впереди. Два горных хребта резко вздыбливались и сходились в одной точке, как будто неожиданно сталкиваясь. В результате получались две вершины, спицы-близнецы из древнего камня, что пронзали небеса подобно гранитным иглам.

Рейнбоу Дэш долго парила на месте, пристально смотря на эту картину. Пики выглядели до боли знакомо. Забеспокоившись о провалах в памяти, она закружила в потоках горного воздуха, пока не нашла сухое плато из светлого камня, пригодное для посадки. Острая неровная скала позади неё гасила ветер, предоставляя спокойное место для приземления и возможность добраться до перемётных сумок.

Она медленно извлекла содержимое: флягу воды, две буханки крошащегося хлеба, походную аптечку, металлический топорик, компас, кремень с огнивом, три шерстяных одеяла и, наконец, книгу в зелёном переплёте. От неё, этой книги, на которую она умышленно старалась не смотреть, по телу пробегала тошнотворная дрожь. Успокоив себя, пегаска отодвинула книгу подальше от глаз и последний раз потянулась к сумке. Она достала бумажный свиток с лунной печатью.

Развернув его, она расстелила перед собой подробную карту, озаглавленную «Известный мир». Центр янтарно-жёлтого пергамента был расписан чёрными чернилами. Рейнбоу Дэш пристально посмотрела на громадную вершину «Горы Кантерлот», затем направо, мимо «Вечнодикого леса», мимо широкой пунктирной области под названием «Низотопье». Она провела копытом через всю карту, по «Долине Мечты», мимо «Моря Песен», вдоль «Алмазных низин» и, наконец, остановилась на «Голубых равнинах». Как раз восточнее этого места и находилась безымянная горная гряда, но одна деталь всё-таки обращала на себя внимание. Это была пара гор, которые вздымались острыми спицами в небо.

Рейнбоу Дэш посмотрела вверх: два громадных пика, отбрасывающие густую тень на величественное, туманное ущелье, что её окружало, виднелись в полутора милях пути. Она посмотрела вниз: два пика были отмечены в двух дюймах от правого края карты.

По какой-то причине кобылка заулыбалась ещё больше.

Рейнбоу свернула карту, убрала свои пожитки, слегка задержав взгляд на зелёной книге, надела и застегнула сумки на пуговицы в форме полумесяца. Натянув очки на глаза, она встала против ветра, тихонько зарычала на горы и кинулась с обрыва так, чтобы воспарить меж двух пиков, словно они были блестящими воротами.

**3\. Пища**

Когда у Рейнбоу Дэш заурчало в животе, горная гряда плавно обернулась самым ярким и зелёным пейзажем за последние дни. Воздух здесь был влажным, напоённым самыми восхитительными ароматами весны. Восточные склоны гор внизу были изрезаны зелёными лесами.

Под лучами полуденного солнца она приземлилась на изумрудную поляну, распугав какую-то мелкую живность. Рейнбоу Дэш огляделась, ощущая себя так, будто бы она была первой за последние века пони, чьё копыто ступало в этом прекрасном диком краю. Живот заурчал чуть громче, пока она бегло оглядывала ближайшие деревья. Рейнбоу вспомнила о заплесневевшем хлебе в сумке, который она растягивала уже несколько недель кряду, и не сдержала мины отвращения.

В линзах очков что-то сверкнуло. Сердце пропустило удар. Лишь спустя мгновение она поймала себя на мысли, что бросилась по направлению к роще деревьев на севере. Пегаска остановилась только после того, как оказалась под заветными ветвями, уже истекая слюнями.

Яблони, с наливными и спелыми плодами на ветвях, достойные мечты пегаса — _её_ мечты. Легко взмахнув голубыми крыльями, Рейнбоу Дэш повисла так, что носом коснулась самого большого яблока из всех. Она слегка его понюхала и уже почувствовала сладость на языке. Двумя копытами она легко сорвала яблоко, подняла очки и повертела плод.

Кожура выглядела идеально гладкой, но вряд ли Рейнбоу хорошо в них разбиралась. Нечего было и говорить: внутри могли водиться паразиты, сердцевина могла прогнить, а может, у него горький вкус и оно только и поджидает, как бы отравить кобылку? Даже лизать столь необычный фрукт было чрезвычайно опасно.

Так что Рейнбоу Дэш впилась в него всеми зубами.

Во рту тут же разлилась река эйфории. Её рубиновые глаза закатились, и она позволила себе упасть, словно пёрышко, на мягкую, как пух, траву. Она снова укусила яблоко, наслаждаясь неземным вкусом, и захихикала как жеребёнок, её голос беспечно разлился над изумрудной полянкой. Не прошло и двух минут, как от яблока не осталось даже косточек. Расправившись с сим яством, Рейнбоу Дэш рванула назад к дереву за вторым фруктом, затем за третьим, четвёртым. Она набрала яблок в копыта, в передние ноги, прижимая их к груди, под крылья. Сдерживая злодейский смех, пегаска победоносно поскакала к тенистому пятачку под ветвями и положила добычу. Вытащив одеяло из сумки, она развернула на мягкой траве и улеглась так, что передняя её часть была в тени, а зад остался на тёплом солнышке.

Роскошно разлёгшись, она не стала торопить трапезу, смакуя сочные плоды. В глазах танцевали солнечные лучики, пробивающиеся сквозь шуршащий полог листы. Беглые мысли врывались в голову и приятно оттеняли невероятный вкус, застывший на языке. Рейнбоу хихикнула. Вскоре первые три яблока были съедены. Выбросив огрызки, она потёрла четвёртое — последнее — яблоко о шерсть на своей груди и поднесла его к губам.

Вдруг она остановилась.

Рейнбоу Дэш моргнула. Её рот медленно закрылся. Она с выражением серьёзности вгляделась в своё лицо, отражающееся в безупречной красной кожуре. Ноздри затрепетали, в носу засвербел аромат, принадлежащий не изумрудной полянке, но чему-то иному, другому. От резкого вдоха сделалось больно, и она перевела взгляд на отражение красной молнии, висящей на шее.

Кислый комок встал в горле. Рейнбоу Дэш не издала ни звука. Она не стала есть яблоко. Тени начали закрадываться на поляну, как будто за горами на западе садилось солнце. Было едва заполдень, но у Рейнбоу Дэш пропало всякое желание двигаться. Ветер больше не дул в подкрылках.

С тихим зевком она схватила одеяло ртом и подтащила его к корням дерева, где тени были гуще всего. Вытащив второе одеяло из сумки, она завернулась в него и улеглась, подобрав под себя ноги. Рейнбоу замешкалась, прежде чем опустить голову. Кусая губу, она ещё раз потянулась к яблоку, но не съела, а просто прижала его к себе, уткнувшись щекой в податливую кожуру.

Выдохнув, Рейнбоу закрыла глаза. Её ресниц коснулась влага, но она не обратила на это внимания; поцелуй тихого, умиротворяющего сна наконец сморил её.

**4\. Видение**

_Рейнбоу Дэш оторвала взгляд от земли, и первое, что она увидела, были весёлые синие глаза Пинки Пай. Вздох сорвался с её губ, когда она поняла, что подруга машет ей, стоя у входа в «Сахарный уголок». Ярких цветов стало совсем много, когда из-за угла показались подмигивающая Рэрити, и хихикающая Твайлайт, и Флаттершай, и Эпплджек._

_Пинки Пай прижала копыта ко рту и что-то крикнула остальным, затем театрально поманила Рейнбоу Дэш к себе._

_Рейнбоу не теряла зря времени. На своих быстрых крыльях она с широкой улыбкой взмыла над крышами Понивиля, понеслась на огромной скорости вперёд. Приземлившись в клубах пыли, она приняла героическую позу… и только растерянно моргнула от увиденного._

_У Пинки Пай было странное выражение на лице. Твайлайт Спаркл зажмурилась. Флаттершай и Рэрити вздрогнули от отвращения, в то время как Эпплджек подошла и взволнованно показала на мордочку Рейнбоу._

_Озадаченная, Рейнбоу обернулась, чтобы посмотреться в окно «Сахарного уголка». Отражение было смазано. Неожиданно её привычные рубиновые глаза исказились, сделались красно-жёлтыми. Не успела она отреагировать, как из её гривы медленно выпал локон._

_Рейнбоу присела на круп и вовремя подняла копыта, чтобы поймать пучок тусклых волосков. Упав ей в копыта, они утратили весь свой цвет, превратившись в бледно-серые… так же, как и её шкурка. Она ахнула и завертела перед глазами передними ногами, пытаясь найти, куда исчезли её ярко-голубые цвета. Вдруг кто-то заскулил._

_Обернувшись, Рейнбоу Дэш взглянула на своих друзей, но они исчезли. «Сахарный уголок» тоже пропал, а на его месте возникла густая стена зелёной растительности. Рейнбоу запаниковала, обнаружив, что окружена лабиринтом живой изгороди. Она напрягла мышцы крыльев, но все перья неожиданно исчезли. Только она захотела закричать, как вновь услышала хныканье, но на этот раз прямо над головой._

_Рейнбоу попыталась задрать голову, но золотой кулон на шее придавил её к земле. После долгой борьбы она, наконец, смогла посмотреть в небо — и тогда её захлестнула волна непроницаемого серого пепла._

**5\. Озеро**

Рейнбоу Дэш вскочила, задыхаясь, схватилась за что-то и обнаружила, что укутана в одеяло. Она обняла себя, дрожа, под покровом наступившей ночи. Постепенно её дыхание выровнялось, как и неистовое биение сердца. Вздыхая, кобылка посмотрела на сумки и остальные пожитки, чьи очертания размывались под звёздным светом. Листья шелестели над головой. Из-за яблонь на границе поляны тихо шебуршали ночные животные.

Так прошло около пяти минут, прежде чем Рейнбоу Дэш осознала, что гладит золотистый кулон на шее. Он ощущался более увесисто, чем раньше. Скрипя зубами, Рейнбоу всерьёз задумалась: а не выбросить ли рубиновую побрякушку в кусты? но благоразумие победило.

Холодный ветер продувал укромную долину. Грива Рейнбоу затрепетала под очередным порывом, будто флаг. Рейнбоу взмолилась о том, чтобы на ней были цвета, когда взойдёт солнце. Вглядевшись в небо, она со слабым интересом присмотрелась к звёздам. Её послеобеденная «дрёма» перенесла её прямо в наступившую ночь, и теперь пегаска совершенно не могла сидеть на месте. Охнув, Рейнбоу встала, собрала одеяла и остальные пожитки, запихала их в сумки.

Последним по счету, но не по важности было тёмно-красное яблоко, укатившееся в траву. Она подняла его, баюкая, как младенца. Издала ещё один вздох, только на этот раз ей удалось слабо улыбнуться. Но в конце концов она убрала и его. Когда пегаска застегнула перемётные сумки, её взгляд задержался на пуговицах в виде полумесяцев. Она вновь задумчиво подняла глаза к ночному небу. В вышине плыл шлейф бледных облаков. Тусклое свечение наводило на мысли о молодой луне, которая поднималась над зубами горных пиков.

Рейнбоу Дэш потёрла копытом кулон и обратила его к небу. Замерла и прислушалась. Ничего не произошло; золотое ожерелье осталось безмолвным и дремлющим, как и всегда. Впрочем, на другое не стоило и рассчитывать. Как-никак, полнолуние ещё не наступило. Она почти что обрадовалась этому.

Не теряя больше времени, Рейнбоу взмахнула крыльями, набрала высоту по изящной спирали и направилась на восток — прочь от высоких горных хребтов.

Часами она летела под бездной горящих огней. Млечно-белый поток звёзд величественно простирался над ней, не тревожимый лишним светом или красками. Рейнбоу раздула ноздри, когда её глаза под очками поймали взглядом вырисовывающийся под ней тусклый горизонт, затопленный бледной дымкой небесного спокойствия. Она была одинока в небе, единственная живая душа, мчащаяся подобно комете на восток. Порой она закрывала глаза и представляла себя одной из звёзд, прекрасной и одновременно ничтожной. Её разум блуждал в дивных далях, может быть, даже более дивных, чем ночной пейзаж, расстилающийся внизу, и она знала — в глубине души она знала, что была всем, что имело значение в этом бескрайнем тихом сне целого мира.

Пролетев ещё дюжину миль, Рейнбоу Дэш снизилась. Её привлёк звук журчащей воды. В свете звёзд она заметила сверкающую точку внизу. При ближайшем рассмотрении это оказался рокочущий ручеёк, бегущий по порогам выступающих скал. Поток, вначале текущий тонкими струйками, соединялся в журчащий ручей и превращался в прекрасный водопад, который обрушивался в горное озерцо, расположенное на стыке нескольких горных кряжей.

Приземлившись рядом с высокогорным водоёмом, Рейнбоу Дэш подняла очки и беспрепятственно осмотрелась. Она присвистнула от изумления: вода была столь чиста, что даже в тусклом звёздном свете можно было увидеть сквозь три дюжины футов воды дно озера. Улыбнувшись, она наклонилась и принялась спокойно лакать воду языком. Её тело невольно дрогнуло; это была самая чистая вода, что она когда-либо пила.

Рейнбоу пила жадно, как жеребёнок пьёт вкуснейшее молоко. Тело сразу наполнилось новыми силами. Она забыла о звёздном свете, о луне, о снах. Она просто жила.

Рейнбоу Дэш протяжно, глубоко выдохнула. Она должна была забрать часть этого чуда с собой. Присев, кобылка залезла в сумки и достала пустую фляжку и, быстро наполнив её до краёв, победно улыбнулась своему приобретению. Как только она закончила завинчивать пробку, что-то яркое лавандового цвета мелькнуло на границе её бокового зрения.

Рейнбоу Дэш ахнула и завертела головой, хлопая ресницами. Но на крошечном озёрном берегу она была одна — дёрнулась только её собственная тень. Впрочем, это не уняло ни её колотящегося сердца, ни внезапной слепоты в глазах.

Она прищурилась и пристально посмотрела в сторону неровного гребня скалы. Убийственные золотые потоки воспламеняли воздух — первые лучи солнца нарушили безмятежность мгновения. Часть её содрогнулась, сожалея о гибели тьмы.

С ледяной решимостью она поднялась, убрала фляжку и повернулась лицом к пылающему рассвету. Вскинув копыто, она повернула рукоятку на очках и закрыла рубиновые глаза тёмными линзами. Чистый вкус родниковой воды был подобен ангельской песне на кончике языка. Она наслаждалась им, как и всеми приятными ароматами, что льнули к её шерсти и вместе с ней несли тяжесть кулона, когда она воспарила навстречу пламени.

**6\. Хижина**

Сначала Рейнбоу Дэш подумала, что это просто валун. Но когда она подлетела ближе к силуэту на вершине холма, он оказался полым внутри. Её глаза под очками наконец-то разглядели длинные обломанные доски и разрушенный остов камина.

Больше не осталось сомнений. Она сложила крылья и спикировала к своей цели. Заброшенная хижина, без преувеличения, стояла как в чистом поле — посреди ничего за двумя крутыми горными цепями. Неглубокая долина простиралась на север и на юг, покрытая пятнами редкой травы и кустарников. В центре этой долины, окружённый со всех сторон лесистыми склонами гор, стоял одинокий обветшалый домик. Он выглядел настолько чужеродно, насколько это вообще возможно, и манил её, словно родственная душа.

Она приземлилась на поросший травой прилегающий дворик, и травинки окропили ноги холодной росой. Она неспешно потрусила вокруг строения. Золотое зарево раннего утра вместе со сгущающимся серебристым туманом усиливало эффект от увиденного. Несколько заплутавших бабочек оторвались от земли и медленно полетели прочь при появлении Рейнбоу, когда она приблизилась к дверному проёму разрушенного дома.

Стоя на пороге, Рейнбоу подняла лётные очки и, не скрываясь, посмотрела на захламлённый «интерьер». Ни одна из потолочных балок не уцелела, так что каждый уголок внутри хижины был пропитан влагой, гнилью и вездесущим туманным дыханием гор.

В углу стояла кровать, чьи проржавевшие пружины заросли вьющимися растениями и цветами. Изорванный в клочья матрац валялся на полу. Всё это, должно быть, когда-то стало пристанищем для птиц, судя по потрёпанным гнёздам, наполовину забитым мягкой подстилкой.

Камин был полон сухих поленьев, позеленевших от плесени и мха. Рейнбоу задумалась, кто же оставил здесь деревяшки, как будто бы какой-то пони хотел провести в одиночестве тихий вечер, но так и не зажёг очага.

Она мельком осмотрела окружение. Всё говорило о том, что годами здесь не бывало ни одной живой души. Оставалось только гадать, насколько стар был этот дом или, с чего следовало начать, почему его построили в настолько отдалённом месте. Она прядала ушами, вслушиваясь в трескучие звуки, что с каждым её шагом разносились по обвалившемуся дому, разрывая бессчётные годы забытого прошлого. Её взгляд зацепился за море разбитых тарелок. Лёгкая нотка цветочного орнамента на фарфоре пестрела в спокойном свете восходящего солнца.

Рейнбоу Дэш с силой выдохнула. Чем больше она смотрела, тем больше обнаруживала обломков и щебня. Посмотрев на верхнюю часть камина, она поняла, что смотрит на раму картины. Рейнбоу подошла ближе и дотронулась до неё копытом, наклонив так, чтобы на поверхность холста вновь упал дневной свет. Ей открылось лишь покрытое коричневой плесенью полотно, за исключением нескольких случайных штрихов, складывающихся в то, что могло быть только королевским солнечным диском.

Едва разглядев лучи солнца, она швырнула рамку на неровный пол. Её ноздри раздулись. Развернувшись, пегаска бросилась назад к выходу из хижины и уже собралась было взлетать, когда заметила кое-что краем глаза. Она посмотрела в сторону, прищурилась, опустилась на колени.

На деревянной поверхности сломанного косяка были видны два инициала, вырезанные внутри безошибочно узнаваемого контура сердца: «ЭЭ + ЭГ».

Рейнбоу Дэш сжала губы. Её крылья резко изогнулись. Ей захотелось узнать, кто мог оставить эти инициалы, сколько лет они находились тут и был ли ещё жив тот пони, что вырезал их. Она размышляла, сколько эпох прошло — холодных зим и росистых летних дней — в течение которых эти одинокие и невзрачные буквы сиротливо томились тут, оставленные в безбрежной пустоте за двумя отвесными горными хребтами, пока одна душа, одинокая душа, однажды не нашла их.

Оставили ли их для неё? Могла ли она уделить им должное внимание, коего они заслуживали? Доказали ли те, кто вырезали эти символы в анналах истории, право на их существование?

Рейнбоу Дэш летела над долинами, горами, реками и равнинами. Она пронзала звёздный полумрак и тусклый лунный свет. И только теперь она внезапно ощутила чудовищное одиночество.

Ком встал в её горле. Кулон потяжелел. Она, как одержимая, выскочила из хижины, однако внезапно остановилась. Рейнбоу подняла голову, гриву растрепал порыв тёплого утреннего ветерка. Она обернулась, вновь посмотрела на хижину… и улыбнулась.

Пегаска решительно вбежала в здание. Вытащила несколько поленьев, что остались в камине. Открыв сумки, она достала металлический топорик и стиснула его в зубах. Умело используя инструмент, Рейнбоу вбила деревяшки в землю так, чтобы они служили опорами. Затем взяла дубовую доску, выпавшую из стены хижины, поставила и закрепила её между поленьями. Наконец она с гордостью осмотрела свою работу. Никакая буря не сможет сдвинуть эту вертикально стоящую доску.

После этого Рейнбоу присела перед ней и осторожно прицелилась лезвием топора. Наклоняясь в разные стороны, она принялась наносить рубленые линии на поверхность дерева. Это заняло большую часть часа, но она знала, что её работа продержится десятилетия.

Закончив работу, она убрала топорик обратно в сумку, отступила на пару шагов назад и осмотрела доску. Пять имён сияли в золотистом свете, омывающем долину. Знак был установлен таким образом, что буквы будут освещаться и на рассвете, и на закате.

Это ничуть не умалило чувства одиночества Рейнбоу Дэш, но теперь это место выглядело более правильно, нежели раньше. Удовлетворённая своим трудом, она отвернулась от имён, натянула на глаза очки и воспарила к солнцу, позволив жару рождающегося дня развеять её печали.

**7\. Пещера**

Утро неторопливо приближалось к полудню, когда Рейнбоу Дэш преодолела ещё две горные гряды. Столь неровная местность стала для неё большой неожиданностью. Она задумалась, могла ли карта в сумке местами быть неточной, ведь она уже проделала долгий путь, а всё ещё не обнаружила последние два-три ориентира, нарисованных на восточном краю.

Более того, скалистые пики рассекали воздух на весьма большой высоте, разрывая облака и рассеивая влагу, из-за чего клочья тёплых испарений скапливались на восточном склоне. Множество часов Рейнбоу наблюдала стремительно сгущающиеся туманы, пока сама она рассекала горячий воздух. Раньше, чем она ожидала, сквозь атмосферу до неё донёсся громкий гул. Пегаска повертела головой по сторонам и поняла, что её окружают чёрные наковальни грозовых туч.

Стон сорвался с её губ, когда упали первые горячие капли. Крылья начали намокать. Воздух был наэлектризован до предела. И нет никакой возможности обойти бурю: ей нужно было прервать стремительный полёт и найти какое-то укрытие.

Пристально смотря вниз, Рейнбоу Дэш отрегулировала свои очки так, чтобы прозрачные стёкла позволили ей беспрепятственно осмотреть мир под собой. Густые деревья уступили место сухим кустарникам. Здесь не было растений достаточно высоких или густых, чтобы послужить ей укрытием. Теряя надежду, она спикировала вниз и заскользила вдоль западного склона скалистой горной вершины. Рейнбоу осматривала каждое углубление и трещину между скал, отчаянно нуждаясь в укрытии, которое поможет уберечься от воды. К своему большому удивлению, она наткнулась на такое убежище. Это была пещера неизвестной глубины с большим тёмным входом, напоминавшим клаудсдейльские атриумы.

Мир снаружи грохотал. Рейнбоу Дэш начала чувствовать, что её шерсть встаёт дыбом, отчасти из-за необычного ощущения от холодного ветра, смешанного с горячим дождём. Она потеряла счёт времени и на мгновение задумалась: неужели лето подкралось так незаметно?

Без промедления она бросилась в пещеру. Яркая вспышка света на границе зрения заставила её сердце подпрыгнуть. Укрывшись от шторма в полости, она выглянула, тяжело дыша, и в это время волна дрожи захлестнула её, когда промокшая долина под скалистым холмом застонала от необъятности шторма. Пегаска сглотнула, вздохнула с облегчением и издала тихий смешок.

Рейнбоу села на круп и посмотрела на посеревший мир. Тёмные бока грозовых облаков над головой опустились, касаясь земли, и вскоре мерный шелест воды наполнил весь пустынный пейзаж, насколько хватало глаз. Она взмахнула крыльями несколько раз, стряхивая отдельные капли, и затем сложила их. Как же вовремя она добралась до пещеры. Наслаждаясь чудесной сухостью, Рейнбоу смотрела на мокнущий под дождём мир, словно кобылка, сидящая в театре. Это было так же занимательно, даже успокаивающе, и рёв ливня радовал её сердце.

Прошло полчаса, и непоседливый дух Рейнбоу превозобладал. Она встала, развернулась и, подняв очки, посмотрела в тёмную глубину пещеры. Идя вперёд, подошла к месту, где её покинули последние отблески дневного света. Она остановилась и свистнула. Эхо раскатисто ответило ей. Пегаска не могла не задаться вопросом: насколько глубока была пещера?

Ей нужен был свет. Следуя отработанному ритуалу, Рейнбоу Дэш замерла, сделала глубокий вдох и дотронулась копытом до рубиновой молнии, висящей на шее. Коснувшись её, она прочертила концентрические окружности и что-то прошептала в затхлом воздухе. Прошло несколько секунд, и драгоценный камень загорелся тёмно-красным. Перед ней разлилось тусклое малиновое свечение, становившееся ярче с каждым мгновением, до тех пор, пока стены и пол не приняли чётких очертаний.

Рейнбоу Дэш внимательно осмотрелась. То, что она приняла за пещеру, на самом деле было туннелем. Красный свет проникал вперёд на пятьдесят футов, а дальше мрак снова покрывал стены природного коридора. Совершенно невозможно было понять, насколько глубоко уходит проход и что может таиться внутри него. Было бы совершенно неразумно идти туда наобум.

Рейнбоу улыбнулась.

Она оглянулась на красочный мир, посеревший от дождя. Взмахнув хвостом, она распрощалась с бушующим днём, предпочтя ему уверенный бег по тёмному коридору. Когда её копыта зацокали по гладкому камню, мир содрогнулся вновь. Однако на кратчайший момент Рейнбоу Дэш показалось, что грохот исходит из глубин, а не с небес. Она отмахнулась от этих мыслей, поправила сумки на спине и продолжила спуск.

**8\. Известняк**

Пока Рейнбоу Дэш шла по опускающемуся туннелю, она видела лишь обычный камень, чью гладкую поверхность окрашивало зарево от кулона. Когда она поворачивала голову, полоса алого света двигалась вслед за ней. Рейнбоу шла медленно, поступью неспешной и осторожной, уже несколько минут пробираясь к сердцу горы.

Воздух был промозглым и влажным, но шторм, продолжающий бушевать на земной поверхности высоко над головой, был здесь ни при чём. Подземный проход прекрасно сохранился; стены и пол этого места выглядели так, будто их не тревожили веками. Чем глубже заходила Рейнбоу, тем больше было её удивление от того, что она может нормально дышать. Пегаска по-прежнему вдыхала достаточно кислорода. Если бы она не знала правды, то подумала бы, что дышит с той же лёгкостью, как и на свежем воздухе.

Рейнбоу предположила, что это природная пещера. Когда она смотрела по сторонам, то не видела ни признаков пробития горной породы, ни тонких выдолбленных канавок, ни пометок, ни каких-либо ещё признаков неестественного происхождения. Тем не менее у туннеля была столь гладкая поверхность и такой идеальный уклон, что нельзя было не допустить, что нечто сознательно вырыло его. Она представляла, что, может быть, эту полость создали в давние времена. Может быть, вода и время размыли горную породу до столь гладкого состояния, но Рейнбоу Дэш не собиралась притворяться экспертом в этой области. Она всего лишь шла вперёд и исследовала.

Внезапно в воздухе появилась холодная пыль, словно по туннелю пронёсся неведомый ветер. Что было более удивительным, она ощутила над головой нечто. Остановившись, она уставилась вверх и направила кулон на шее к потолку: в коридор выходило скопление широких ходов. Два из них по диагонали уходили наверх справа и слева от неё. Один шёл прямо вверх.

Она посмотрела в дыру в потолке и вздрогнула от боли. Глаз кольнули сразу две вещи: пятно яркого света и капля ледяной воды. Бурча, она помотала головой, надвинула очки и вновь посмотрела наверх. Теперь, с защитой на лице, Рейнбоу позволила тонкой струйке воды брызгать на линзы, а сама сосредоточилась на источнике света. Скорее всего, вертикальный туннель вёл на самую вершину холма. Там он выходил на поверхность, и оттуда вниз на неё стекала дождевая вода.

Пегаска самодовольно улыбнулась своему открытию. Задумчиво кусая губы, она потупила взор и посмотрела, куда вода уходила. Как и следовало ожидать, та образовала лужу, из которой затем вытекала в этот туннель и сворачивала направо, в другой, более крутой.

Рейнбоу Дэш без промедления последовала за тонким подземным ручейком. От стен в проходе отражался шум текущей воды и плеск от её копыт. На потолке метались отблески сияющего кулона. Течение ускорилось, слившись с другими проходами, которые текли будто из ниоткуда. Рейнбоу Дэш погружалась всё глубже и глубже в бездонный лабиринт, и она ни за что не смела остановиться. Она шла вперёд, ухмыляясь.

Несколько минут спустя шум от бегущей воды удвоился, утроился, а потом превратился в грохот, который заглушил бурю над горой. Фонарь Рейнбоу Дэш перестал освещать перед ней путь, и именно таким образом она поняла, что туннель наконец-то перешёл в большую полость.

Пегаска остановилась на входе в огромную подземную пещеру. Задумавшись, она ещё раз дотронулась копытом до кулона и с придыханием пробормотала несколько слов. Тёмно-красное свечение усилилось. Щурясь, она подняла забрызганные водой очки, чтобы хорошо разглядеть то, что ей открылось.

Грот был обширен, приятно контрастируя с вызывающими клаустрофобию коридорами, приведшими её сюда. Подземное озеро, наполненное лесом известняковых сталагмитов, простиралось слева направо, от стены до стены, на ширину свыше трехсот футов. Рейнбоу Дэш даже не могла сказать, как глубока была пещера. Казалось, что она стояла у входа в гигантское зловещее чрево.

Она взмахнула крыльями и полетела прямо в это пустое пространство.

Рейнбоу Дэш взглянула вниз, скользя над подземным озером. Ей открылся вид на вытянутый малиновый отблеск её кулона. Вода была тёмной; её покрывал тонкий слой слизи. Чем ближе была середина озера, тем сильнее пони готова была поклясться, что видит какое-то странное белое пятно.

Найдя сталагмит с довольно широкой вершиной, выступающий всего на шесть футов из воды, она примостилась на остроконечном куске известняка. И так, расположившись среди огромного водного пространства, она свесилась и пристально всмотрелась в воду.

Свет от кулона блестел на слизи, из-за чего было трудно увидеть что-то под поверхностью. Она быстро придумала решение этой проблемы. Набрав полный рот слюны, Рейнбоу Дэш мотнула головой и с силой сплюнула в озеро. Покрытая слизью гладь разошлась, подёрнулась рябью и сошлась вновь. Тем не менее пегаска успела разглядеть под водой множество бледных сфер, покоящихся в нескольких дюймах под поверхностью пруда.

Пока раскатистый громовой удар отражался в вышине грота, Рейнбоу не смогла не поморщиться от увиденного зрелища. Это были самые странные камни, которые она когда-либо видела. Пони не могла представить, чтобы они могли отколоться от известнякового потолка.

Вновь раздался грохот, и на этот раз он сопровождался высокой рябью, прошедшей по поверхности воды. Рейнбоу Дэш моргнула — и прянула ушами, когда осознала, что находится так глубоко в пещере, что нет никакой вероятности услышать шторм над землёй. К тому же шум усиливался, становясь почти оглушающим.

Только после того, как сталагмит под ней начал дрожать и вода заплескалась вновь, Рейнбоу Дэш поняла, что именно она видела. То были не белёсые камни. То были яйца.

Рёв превратился в вой. Воздух наполнился отвратительным смрадом. Рейнбоу Дэш посмотрела вверх, и в её рубиновых глазах отразились очертания гигантского угловатого существа, что кинулось прямо на неё. Огромный всплеск воды, блеск красной чешуи, — а затем Рейнбоу увидела зубы.

**9\. Мурены**

Вопя, Рейнбоу Дэш низко пригнулась. В воздухе щёлкнули крупные челюсти монстра, а затем её безжалостно окатило брызгами воды и слизи, когда передняя половина существа погрузилась в озеро прямо позади неё.

Рейнбоу Дэш стиснула зубы и полетела вперёд так быстро, как только могла. К своему ужасу, она поняла, что ей приходится перемещаться в лабиринте из гигантского змеиного тела, покрытого красной чешуёй, которое извивалось в воде и над водой. Поднырнув под мускулистую петлю и взмыв вверх, Рейнбоу Дэш вцепилась всеми копытами в сталактит. Она повисла вниз головой, словно летучая мышь, задыхаясь, с промокшей гривой. Повернув голову, она нацелила кулон вниз на подземный водоём.

Большое, неповоротливое тело мурены только сейчас окончило своё грандиозное погружение в подводное гнездо. Но как только пегаска попыталась мысленно прикинуть его размеры, раздался ещё один громадный всплеск, и две новые головы бросились на неё, пронзительно вопя.

Рейнбоу Дэш оттолкнулась от сталактита, вращаясь, и еле-еле увернулась от двух острых как бритва челюстей. Как только она поднырнула под два дугообразных тела, на неё тут же ринулась пасть третьей мурены, затем четвёртой. Она сделала бочку влево и вправо, окатываемая стенами из взметнувшейся воды и ила, но едва смогла уклониться от захлопнувшихся челюстей. Весь мир превратился в бешеный калейдоскоп из метающегося красного света и визга тварей.

Независимо от того, насколько быстрой или вёрткой была Рейнбоу, эти гигантские чудовища настигали её, вынуждая выполнять всё более дикие акробатические манёвры. Она уже сталкивалась с муренами в прошлом, но не в таких условиях. До сего дня ей хватало здравого рассудка не застревать в сердце горы, в тёмном замкнутом пространстве с огромными хищниками, отрезавшими ей все пути к отступлению. Рейнбоу была словно крошечная лесная мышка, попавшая в яму со змеями, и с каждым прошедшим мгновением она всё больше и больше изумлялась тому, что ещё жива.

Затем в красном свете кулона её рубиновые глаза заметили скопление тонких сталагмитов, выступающих из воды в нескольких ярдах впереди. Вращаясь в воздухе, она проложила путь между двумя кольцами чешуйчатых тел, промчалась сквозь пару щёлкнувших пастей и понеслась вдоль слизистой поверхности озера, двигаясь по прямой к скальному образованию. Рейнбоу изо всех сил махала крыльями. Позади она услышала одновременное шипение почти дюжины гигантских мурен, устремившихся следом. С ловким изяществом она воспарила прямо к «вилке» из горной породы, крутанулась набок и без труда проскользнула сквозь неё.

Монстры были далеко не такими проворными. Шестеро из них один за другим врезались в скалу на убийственной скорости, отправив осколки известняка в полёт сквозь гудящую от столкновения пещеру. Одни рухнули, словно огромные влажные длинные мешки, но ещё несколько мурен проскользили мимо них и продолжили погоню, пусть и несколько отстав.

Рейнбоу Дэш с облегчением выдохнула. У неё получилось. Теперь у неё было необходимое время, чтобы беспрепятственно пролететь вперёд и найти туннель, который мог бы вывести её отсюда в целости и сохранности. С помощью ума и ловкости пегаска вновь избежала смерти и теперь набирала скорость для спасения своей жизни.

Внезапно она замерла в центре гигантской пещеры.

Рейнбоу Дэш зависла на месте, её невозмутимое лицо покрывали пот и слизь.

Шум плещущейся воды усилился, когда оставшиеся мурены сползлись к ней.

Рейнбоу Дэш медленно вращалась вокруг своей оси, и свет от амулета следовал за ней. Она пристально смотрела на морды приближающихся мурен, так сильно сжав челюсти, что показались стиснутые зубы. Сильнее взмахивая крыльями, пегаска опустила очки и совершила неожиданный разворот, полетев прямо на наступающий строй монстров.

Их красные глаза сверкали в свете её кулона. Ряды острых как бритва зубов блестели от слизи и слюны. Питаемые голодом и яростью, они ринулись к своей добыче.

Глаза Рейнбоу Дэш вспыхнули под очками. Потолок содрогнулся и воды разошлись, когда она, словно молния, прожгла к ним путь, приветствуя грозную чешую и пилообразные зубы длинным, громким, пробирающим душу воплем.

**10\. Сталактит**

Кто-то дрогнул, и это была не Рейнбоу Дэш.

Как только дёрнулась первая из череды мурен, Рейнбоу Дэш наклонила крылья под углом к поверхности озера. Её тело поднялось в последнее мгновение, а копыта опустились прямо в центр лба гигантской змеи. Сильнейший удар отбросил череп чудовища, сталкивая его с головами всех остальных. Мурены рухнули, словно влажные мешки мяса. Взметнулась огромная волна из озёрной воды, но Рейнбоу Дэш уже величаво поднималась над ней. Она взлетела прямо к потолку и, к своей удаче, увидела яркое пятно света. Вертикальный туннель располагался прямо над местом её отважной атаки, окаймлённый несколькими тонкими сталактитами. Устремившись к отверстию, она дотронулась копытами до одного известнякового выступа, без труда отломила его от потолка и забрала с собой в узкий туннель.

Звук эха удвоился, утроился. Даже не глядя, она знала, что две или три мурены кинулись в погоню за ней. Она также понимала, что они могли догнать её за считанные секунды, поскольку прежде всего они были теми, кто проложил эти ходы.

Поддерживая скорость, Рейнбоу Дэш стрелой помчалась вверх по туннелю, летя к свету, прорываясь сквозь дождевую воду, льющуюся на неё с высоты в тысячи футов. Она чувствовала прогорклый воздух, нагревающийся от следующих за ней по пятам мурен.

Пегаска выждала некоторое время. Наконец, она повернула отломанный сталактит так, чтобы он одновременно касался обеих сторон узкого туннеля — брызнули искры и мелкие камни; она летела, вращаясь, делая туннель шире, словно циркулярная пила, пробирающаяся размытым пятном на поверхность. Туннель дрожал и осыпался, и вскоре он не смог больше выдерживать эту кару. Ручейки трескающегося камня обогнали Рейнбоу Дэш. Всё вокруг неё грозило вот-вот рухнуть.

В этот момент первая из нескольких шипящих мурен нагнала её. Челюсти устремились к радужному хвосту.

С рычанием Рейнбоу Дэш швырнула вниз то, что осталось от кряжистого сталактита, и существо неуклюже проглотило его. Поддав пинка по челюстям, пегаска продолжила движение вверх. Ускорение было своевременным, поскольку масса рушащегося камня заполняла туннель. Скоро все мурены под ней пронзительно закричали, когда нижний конец туннеля обрушился, увлекая свою живую ношу за собой в далёкую пещеру.

Когда невероятная какофония падающих тел заполнила грот, Рейнбоу Дэш достигла света. Она вырвалась в ослепительно яркий мир, наполненный дождём, громом и ветром. Её тело неуклюже завертелось посредь этого хаоса. Уклоняясь от штормового ветра и льющего стеной колючего дождя, она в конце концов спикировала к земле, отскочила от вершины холма и, покатившись кубарем, заскользила по влажному слою почвы и травы.

Рейнбоу Дэш резко остановилась, тяжело дыша. Она была покрыта слизью, грязью и потом, промокла до костей. А ещё она смеялась.

Хохот Рейнбоу Дэш пробился через бурю, бросая вызов молнии. Она опрокинулась на спину и схватилась за грязную грудь. Она гоготала и ловила ртом воздух, и ревущий ливень заливал её рот галлонами воды. Но это не имело никакого значения.

Она была жива.

Её глаза под очками открылись, наблюдая за облачным покровом. Она улыбалась случайным вспышкам молний и солнечного света, пока не осознала, насколько серым было всё вокруг. Медленно — словно сдувающийся воздушный шарик — её смех угас, и улыбка растаяла. В конце концов она сглотнула и просто лежала там, став одним целым с дождём.

Она была жива, но по-прежнему одинока.

Прошли минуты, даже час, который Рейнбоу провела сидя на задних ногах и уставившись на омытый водой пейзаж. Её спина была повёрнута к востоку, но она знала, что это лишь вопрос времени, когда она развернётся и продолжит свой путь. Пока же пегаска просто наслаждалась природным душем. Она могла простудиться. Она даже рисковала заболеть пневмонией, но не боялась этого.

Кто знает, сколько есть на свете способов обмануть смерть, а если Рейнбоу Дэш кем-то и была, так это исследовательницей.

**11\. Звёзды**

Когда на землю опустилась ночь, Рейнбоу Дэш уже была готова. Она разбила лагерь под парой мёртвых деревьев на западном склоне невысокой горы. С помощью огнива она разожгла скромный костерок и легла рядом с пламенем, чтобы высушить шерсть.

К счастью, её перемётные сумки были изготовлены из прочного материала. Королевские ткани практически не оставляли влаге шанса. Тем не менее, это не заставило Рейнбоу отказаться от проверки содержимого. Хлеб, как и всегда, крошился, но всё ещё был съедобным. Она прожевала несколько кусочков с унылой тщательностью, перед тем как перейти к остальным вещам. Карта осталась нетронутой. Топорик не заржавел. Зелёная книга…

Рейнбоу Дэш замешкалась. Она медленно моргнула и с презрительной холодностью убрала том из поля зрения.

Вновь протянувшись к сумке, она достала красное яблоко. Оно было таким же блестящим и прекрасным, как и в тот солнечный день, когда она сорвала его. Искоса посмотрев на мерцающий огонь, Рейнбоу снова потёрла плод и с гордостью улыбнулась сияющей шкурке фрукта. Живот, едва ли удовлетворённый чёрствым хлебом, очаровательно заурчал от сладкого яства в копытах. Она не поддалась его зову и вместо этого положила фрукт на место, в самые глубины сумки.

Несколько минут спустя Рейнбоу Дэш лежала на спине, околдованная потрескивающими углями в костре. Она смотрела на звёзды, но не с удивлением и трепетом, а скорее с безмятежной торжественностью. Будто невзирая на то, как много миль она оставила позади, созвездия ничуть не изменились, и одинокая пегаска задалась вопросом, продвинулась ли она на хоть какое-то расстояние.

Во всяком случае звёзды складывались в узоры. Блуждая взглядом по бескрайнему рукаву звёздной реки, она могла бы поклясться, что видела цвета — голубые и красные, притягивающие и отталкивающие взгляд. Рейнбоу как бы танцевала с ними, подобно каменному голему, обходящему дозором кладбищенские надгробия. Звёзд было слишком много, чтобы полюбить их все. Был ли другой пони, подобный ей, где-то далеко в галактике, что пристально смотрел в ответ и видел на её месте лишь ещё одну ничтожную частичку света на холсте вечности? В конце концов, когда полуприкрытые веки погрузили её в неумолимое царство сна, все цвета медленно растаяли в бездушно-сером, и Рейнбоу Дэш ощутила себя так, будто бы она никогда и не поднималась в воздух.

Она пыталась развеять эти мысли. Вспомнила мурен. Вспомнила бесчисленные опасности, с которыми недавно столкнулась, неистовые и захватывающие. Она бесстрашно смотрела в лицо всему и вся, что встречала на своём пути, и всё же ночные небеса выглядели серыми, когда она погружалась в сон.

Поэтому Рейнбоу предпочла объятья тьмы. Крепко зажмурившись, она поплотнее завернулась в одеяла, как в кокон. Где-то среди этой одинокой и тоскливой черноты она почувствовала, как её голова наполняется своим собственным биением. Под этот звук хотелось плясать, он напоминал: в ней ещё есть силы покрасоваться.

И как будто одарённая своим самым тайным желанием, той ночью она не видела снов. Когда звёзды скользили над Рейнбоу Дэш, они освещали её улыбку.

**12\. Головокружение**

К следующему полудню Рейнбоу Дэш преодолела большое расстояние. В отличие от двух предыдущих дней, она не позволяла проносящемуся внизу пейзажу и случайным событиям замедлять её. Пегаска летела с огромной скоростью, разрывая облака и прокладывая путь на восток, подобно солнцу на своём неизменном пути.

Когда горизонт достаточно потускнел, она убрала тёмные стёкла с очков и взглянула на мир под собой. Незамутнённым взором она увидела, что торчащие горные пики сгладились, сменившись пологими вершинами. Вместо бесплодных скал гористая местность была покрыта бескрайним океаном зелёных деревьев. Воздух был напоён кислородом и жизнью. Несколько птичьих стай пересекли траекторию полёта Рейнбоу, пока она двигалась к тёмной точке на горизонте.

Рейнбоу пыталась издалека разглядеть этот огромный объект. Она пролетела над столькими горными хребтами, что практически выучила наизусть их очертания. Рейнбоу задумалась, не могла ли эта далёкая точка оказаться ливнем, но она двигалась всё дальше и дальше, а тёмное пятно оставалось на месте.

Она сжала губы, и от раздумий на её лбу пролегли морщины. Это мог быть дым от лесного пожара, или плоский холм, выступающий из земли, или даже какое-нибудь здание. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, когда она в последний раз видела цивилизацию? Рейнбоу изучала карту на привалах, и, хотя считала это занятие скучным, хорошо ознакомилась со многими странами, расположенными на самом правом краю своего бумажного проводника.

Её размышления были прерваны жутким ощущением: глаза непроизвольно закатились назад. Весь мир Рейнбоу Дэш задрожал, когда её крылья внезапно онемели, и тело безвольно ухнулось вниз. Она прокашлялась, сплюнула и попыталась взмахнуть крыльями. Зрение почти оставило её, затмённое овладевшим ей тошнотворным головокружением.

Всё повторялось, как в первый раз.

Стараясь не паниковать, она задержала дыхание, расслабляя мускулы, и выпрямила судорожно дёргающиеся крылья. С поразительной грацией она медленно планировала вниз так, чтобы охваченное конвульсией тело приближалось к земле, равномерно снижаясь, а не падая камнем вниз. В то же время головокружение лишь усилилось. Ветреный воздух наполнился низким, басовитым гудением. Когда она смогла вновь управлять глазами, то увидела, что засветившийся амулет слабо пульсирует сам по себе, а потом — надвигающееся море зелёных вершин.

Рейнбоу Дэш задержала дыхание и закрыла лицо передними ногами. Её тело ударилось об покрытые острыми листьями и хвоей ветви. Охнув, она под хлёсткими ударами веток заскользила вниз, пока её ноздри не ощутили запах сырой почвы. В последнее мгновение она развернулась и боком приняла удар о грунт.

Громко застонала. Рухнула. Покатилась. В конце концов она остановилась в куче влажной грязи. Здесь Рейнбоу свернулась в синий клубок и стиснула светящийся кулон на шее. Заученные слова шипением срывались с её губ, пока волны головокружения проходили через тело.

С ней это уже происходило раньше. Она бывала и в худших местах, когда это случалось. Просто было нужно сохранять спокойствие, правильно дышать и ждать. Мир ходил ходуном: не было ни верха, ни низа, только её разум в центре вращающегося хаоса. Рейнбоу содрала очки, швырнула их на землю и накрыла сомкнутые веки копытами. Она боялась открыть глаза, потому что знала, что весь мир будет серым.

Наконец, спустя несколько минут учащённого дыхания головокружение сошло на нет. Рейнбоу Дэш не нужно было смотреть на амулет, она знала, что его свечение угасло. Её заботило лишь то, что она вновь оказалась на земле, и та была тёплой и благостной на ощупь. Пегаска обняла грязноватую почву, словно жеребёнок, который ластится к матери, и наконец… наконец её дыхание вернулось в норму.

В общем, всё было не так уж плохо.

Она села и открыла затуманенные глаза. Её шатало, голова ещё кружилась. Но тошнота прошла, и пегаска поняла, что может двигаться, если захочет. И всё же сначала Рейнбоу подобрала очки. Когда она схватила и поднесла их к лицу, то коротко глянула на своё отражение и тут же пожалела об этом.

Её глаза были другими — жёлтые стекляшки с красными бусинками внутри.

Она моргнула. Внезапно её рубиновые радужки и белая роговица вернулись. Ноздри Рейнбоу раздулись. Всё снова было в норме или, как минимум, настолько нормально, насколько она могла себе позволить.

Пегаска натянула очки, но на лоб, а не на глаза. Она знала, что пройдёт много часов, прежде чем на полёт снова будет достаточно сил. Она слишком часто оказывалась в такой ситуации, чтобы ожидать чего-то иного.

Вздохнув, Рейнбоу пошла шаткой рысью, избавившись от последних признаков головокружения, когда подошла к горному склону. Она сожалела лишь о том, что её идеальный дневной полёт был прерван. Но Рейнбоу Дэш вполне логично рассудила, что всегда может продолжить путь на следующий день. Эта достаточно очевидная мысль заставила её улыбнуться, и кобылка ускорила шаг.

**13\. Мерцание**

Мускулы Рейнбоу Дэш болели. Она мысленно проклинала себя за то, что позволила истощению взять над собой вверх. Всю свою жизнь она была знакома лишь со взмахами крыльев и движением сквозь воздух. Несколько пристыженно Рейнбоу поняла, что ей крайне необходимо тренировать и конечности для ходьбы. Сейчас, с ожидающим её переходом, было как никогда подходящее время, чтобы начать знакомиться с тем, что подарила природа для галопа.

При этом двигалась она медленно, скорее даже обычным шагом. Она пыталась освоить больше выносливость, чем скорость. Идя ровной рысью, Рейнбоу поднялась на вершину холма и продралась сквозь бурые стволы елей. Веточки затрещали под ней, когда она взобралась по каменной осыпи и поднырнула под колючие лапы.

Её головокружение практически прошло, но она всё равно не собиралась взлетать. Опыт научил её, что после таких «происшествий» было разумно обождать часа два, прежде чем пытаться вновь подняться в воздух.

К тому времени, когда она достигла вершины лесистого холма, тёмно-красное свечение проникло сквозь деревья. Рейнбоу с колотящимся сердцем резко остановилась, испугавшись, что её кулон замерцал вновь. Однако когда она наткнулась на брешь между деревьями, то поняла, что это было нечто совершенно иное.

Солнце садилось, и тень горы, плывущая по восточным землям, пробегала милю за милей по низинным лесам в пурпурной дымке. На мир словно набросили покров чистого волшебства. У противоположной линии горизонта, где солнце было дальше всего от бодрствующего мира, тонкие штрихи льдисто-голубых оттенков пророчили приближение ночи. Если бы Рейнбоу Дэш встала лицом на запад, а потом развернулась на сто восемьдесят градусов к своему безбрежному месту назначения, её бы поприветствовала добрая половина спектра пылающих цветов.

Мрачная тень на восточном горизонте никуда не делась, но и не стала ближе. Пегаска задумалась над тем, насколько же безмерно гигантским должен быть этот объект. Возможно, это был массивный холм с крутыми склонами. Нельзя было сказать, насколько он был высок, но тот факт, что он виднелся с такого расстояния, заставлял задуматься…

Разумеется, он должен был быть на карте. Рейнбоу Дэш села и залезла в перемётные сумки. Она уже наполовину развернула пергамент, когда заметила что-то тусклое краем глаза.

Она подняла взгляд, моргая: долину внизу омывали полосы пурпурных теней. К своему благоразумию, Рейнбоу знала, что это были просто тени от горного хребта на западе, ведь солнце опустилось за гребень мира. И всё же она заворожённо созерцала, поэтично для себя отметив, что она видела самый край ночи, прямо на её глазах надвигающийся на мир.

Рейнбоу Дэш знала, что у неё осталось мало времени, прежде чем разобраться в карте без света кулона не получится. Тем не менее она просто сидела на склоне горы, словно маленькая кобылка в кукольном театре, и наблюдала, как мир медленно поглощают блаженные сумерки. Над головой зажглись звёзды. Мир наполнило бледное свечение. Если бы она закричала в расцветающую пустоту, Рейнбоу не удивилась бы, разнесись её голос на все четыре стороны до самого края мира.

Поднялась луна, всё ещё прибывающая. Рейнбоу Дэш решила, что полнолуние случится через один-два дня. Она задалась вопросом, осталось ли у её голоса какое-нибудь ещё применение, кроме как для крика. Во рту быстро пересохло, и она решила снова вглядеться в сияющий шар в небе, с чем вновь обрела покой.

Рейнбоу Дэш никогда не считала себя ценительницей красоты. Но, наверное, никогда не было поздно начать. Она сидела, пристально смотря на край ночи, не удосуживаясь подсчитывать уходящие часы. Сон опустился на неё, словно призрак, и она даже не могла вспомнить, когда исчезли мерцающие звёзды и появились её закрытые глаза.

**14\. След**

Поздним утром следующего дня солнце уже светило в глаза Рейнбоу Дэш, но она практически не обращала на это внимания. Она была слишком занята тем, что сидела на обочине дороги, смотря в упор на ряд неглубоких канавок, выдавленных в земле. Пегаска находилась в центре большой широкой долины, буквально перед началом того места, где ровная земля вновь вздыбливалась буграми.

Ошибки быть не могло. Она видела следы от фургонов.

Глаза под очками внимательно осматривали каждую деталь. Сначала Рейнбоу насчитала следы четырёх колес. Потом, судя по их запутанности, ещё четырёх. В пределах одного дня этим путём протащили два фургона. Исходя из угла между следами, она предположила, что караван шёл в сторону холма, в густой лес на краю восточных гор.

Сколько же пони было в группе? Трудно сказать. Но отпечатки следов заинтриговали её. Большинство пони, если не все, носили подковы, но далеко не обычного вида. На них были большие шипы, говорящие о том, что их обладателям не впервой ходить по влажной мягкой земле, в которую нужно вонзаться шипами, чтобы обеспечить хорошее сцепление.

Рейнбоу Дэш встала прямо и вытянула шею. Отсюда, из низины, было видно поднимающуюся землю и гребень холмов, низко висящее облако плотного тумана, а дальше — серую дымку, которая окружала большой, мрачный объект, всё ещё маячивший на горизонте.

Опытный знаток погоды внутри неё подсказывал, что горные хребты разделяют воздушные течения так, что большая часть влаги оседает восточнее того места, где она находилась. А там, где есть обилие влаги, как правило, существует цивилизация.

В итоге она пришла к выводу, что фургоны возвращались домой, а не уезжали куда-то. Рейнбоу представила, что уже через несколько часов полёта сможет побеседовать с этими незнакомцами.

Она разогналась, взмахнула крыльями и оторвалась от земли. Прошло не меньше тридцати минут полёта, когда что-то внизу привлекло её внимание. Кружа, она вновь приземлилась и осмотрела окрестности. В одном месте — возможно, прошлой ночью — фургоны поставили на стоянку, установив под углом в сорок пять градусов друг к другу. Более того, в центре лагеря осталось обугленное пятно, намекающее на то, что там разводили огонь. Кем бы ни были эти пони, чистюлями их назвать было нельзя. Они оставили объедки, мусор и другие менее приятные вещи под сенью нескольких голых деревьев.

Внезапно кое-что в остатках опавших листьев приковало взгляд Рейнбоу Дэш. Она сорвалась на рысь, низко склонилась и внимательно пригляделась.

В траве лежал коричневый мешок, наполовину скрытый грязью, разбрызганной колесами фургонов. Стоило ей только прикоснуться к складчатому материалу и взять его в копыта, она поняла.

Это была кожа.

Рейнбоу Дэш закусила губу. Она видела кожу раньше и слышала, как некоторые пони говорили о культурах, что используют её. Но никогда раньше пегаска не видела, чтобы тёмную плоть чего-то живого выбросили столь непочтительно на землю, словно обыкновенный мусор. Рейнбоу Дэш видела бессчётные горы, озёра и ручьи, полузабытые за недели полёта. Но ничто не заставляло её почувствовать себя настолько далёкой от дома, как этот единственный мешок.

Она вздохнула и вновь посмотрела на след, ведущий к последнему горному кряжу перед далёким и смутно затуманенным объектом. Рейнбоу знала, что фургоны скрывались где-то в этой густой листве, но внезапно ей как-то расхотелось их искать.

Как бы то ни было, что-то подгоняло её вперёд — что-то родственное тому порыву, который заставил её лететь навстречу шипящим муренам. Рейнбоу Дэш немного потрясла крупом и тут же ощутила увесистый топор в сумке.

Поправив очки, Рейнбоу Дэш взлетела и направилась на восток, готовая ко встрече со всем, что было — или не было — ей уготовано.


	2. 15. Пони — 26. Прибытие

**15\. Пони**

Покров ночи уже опустился на землю, когда Рейнбоу Дэш нагнала их. Они остановились на ровном пятачке сухой земли на восточном склоне горы. Несколько высоких деревьев возвышались над их головами, топорща кривые ветви, словно костлявые крылья. Поставив фургоны под острым углом друг к другу, силуэты пони работали над разбивкой ночного лагеря.

Их было четырнадцать — полный караван, и каждого защищали тонкие пластины тёмно-коричневой брони. На некоторых из них были капюшоны. Другие носили металлические поножи, сочетающиеся с серебряными шипами на подковах. Пожалуй, они выглядели надлежаще оснащёнными для сражения с самыми невообразимыми существами. Судя по неопрятному виду их весьма длинной шерсти, Рейнбоу Дэш предположила, что они странствовали по этим гористым местам уже очень и очень давно.

Рейнбоу спряталась, тихонько примостившись на скалистом выступе над группой, и смотрела на обстановку внизу с высоты сорока футов, прядая ушами. Прошли недели с того дня, когда она последний раз слышала голоса пони. Оказаться посвящённой в приглушённую, но оживлёную беседу было неожиданно тревожно. Среди них не виднелось никого с рогом или крыльями, так что Рейнбоу сомневалась, что они способны представить, чтобы разумное существо подслушивало их с высоты.

Она не могла расслышать всё, о чем они говорили: что-то про двухдневный переход, про глубокую реку, через которую нужно переправиться, про одного пони и его привычку храпеть во сне — и последовавший за этим дружный смех. В голосах пони слышался сильный акцент, который Рейнбоу никогда прежде не встречала. Она даже кратко порадовалась про себя, что способна их понимать, пусть даже частично, после того как пересекла такое большое расстояние, не встретив ни одной живой души.

Но текли минуты, и мир над ней темнел, а она с этими мрачно одетыми незнакомцами становилась всё менее и менее терпеливой. Они говорили о малоинтересных вещах. Их фургоны, по ощущениям, были забиты ненужным хламом. Прямо у неё на глазах несколько дюжих членов группы нелепо возились, пытаясь развести огонь. Рейнбоу, как ни старалась, не могла понять, как столько взрослых пони могут вести себя так неотёсанно. Пока они с наступлением ночи только всё больше раздражались и падали духом, Рейнбоу Дэш зевнула, встала и расправила крылья, приготовившись взлететь к восточному горизонту, оставив их.

Внезапно она замерла, заметив изящную походку одного пони. Она прищурилась и подняла очки, наблюдая, как фигура тихо отходит от остальной группы, бьющейся над разведением огня. Выйдя за границу лагеря, он плюхнулся на круп, вздохнул и сбросил коричневый капюшон — воздух засиял золотистым светом. Молодой пони сел и провёл копытом по короткой пряди шелковистых светлых волос, которая заканчивалась прямо за ушами. Смотря с чудовищной скукой, он вяло взглянул на свой отряд и медленно вздохнул. Его грациозное тело словно растворялось в тенях, а золотистая голова служила последним маяком этого дня.

Рейнбоу моргнула. Она посмотрела на него, на остальных пони из каравана, потом снова на него. Её лицо медленно расплылось в ухмылке. Вместо того, чтобы улететь, она потянулась к своей сумке…

**16\. Огниво**

— Какого хрена ты так долго копаешься, Айронхуф? — высокий жеребец в коричневой экипировке стоял над своим присевшим спутником. — Луна практически на небе! Мы не переживём эту ночь, если ты не разожжёшь костёр!

— Не ори на меня! — прошипел Айронхуф, чьё лицо сморщилось и вспотело от бесконечных попыток добыть искры из двух палочек. — Вини Турнип Рэда, который уронил эти палки в ручей.

— Меня винить, да? — взвился красногривый жеребец, рыча, сдерживаемый только двумя своими спутниками. — Это ты скинул меня с фургона, Айронхуф!

— Самое меньшее, что вы оба могли бы сделать, — заворчал другой пони, — это собрать хоть сколько-нибудь новых брёвен по пути сюда. Эта гора слишком каменистая.

— С какого перепугу мы так торопимся?! — проворчал Айронхуф и продолжил сражаться с неподдающимися веточками. — Непохоже что-то, что Виндтроу исчезнет до того, как мы туда доберёмся!

— У этой поставки каждый день на счету, и ты об этом знаешь! — промолвил высокий жеребец. Он скинул капюшон, так что несколько прядок из серой гривы упали на его тонкую шею. — Чем дольше мы задерживаемся здесь, пытаясь дать отдых нашим никчёмным ногам, тем дольше поселенцы вынуждены противостоять невообразимому!

— Клянусь Богиней Солнца! — зарычал Айронхуф, сузив глаза. — У меня никогда не было столько проблем в жизни! Если б у нас только были приличные…

Об землю перед его лицом ударили четыре голубых копыта.

Айронхуф опрокинулся на спину, раскинув ноги, как мёртвый таракан. Несколько пони вскрикнули и вынули сверкающие клинки из ножен. Высокий серый жеребец только прищурился.

Рейнбоу Дэш стояла в окружении пони. И у неё во рту что-то было. С ухмылкой она выплюнула это нечто так, что оно попало в хвост Айронхуфа.

Айронхуф сел, глядя на сухое огниво. Он взглянул на Рейнбоу Дэш со смешанным чувством облегчения и трепета.

Пони во всем лагере зашептались.

— Силы небесные…

— Пегас…

— Откуда она?

— Я всегда слышал о них, но никогда прежде не видел…

— А крылья настоящие?..

Рейнбоу Дэш просто улыбалась, скользя взглядом по толпе. Наконец, она увидела позади всех небольшого жеребца. Пони со светлой гривой встретился с ней взглядом и отвернулся. Внимание Рейнбоу Дэш переключилось на высокого седого старика, что подошёл к ней.

— Похоже, у тебя есть нечто, что поможет нам в час нашей нужды. Поразительное совпадение, незнакомка, — сказал он. — Как тебя зовут?

— Я — безумная крутость, — громко сказала Рейнбоу Дэш. — А кто ты?

Тихий смех пробежал по толпе. Несколько странствующих пони обменялись улыбками и продолжили наблюдать, как их предводитель склонился перед голубой путешественницей.

— Я Фуллтрот, лидер этого каравана, — сказал серый жеребец. — Мы идём к селению Виндтроу, что к востоку отсюда, и везём некоторые чрезвычайно важные припасы. Мы уже отстаём на день из-за ненастной погоды.

— Дождь идёт там, где ему заблагорассудится, — сказала Рейнбоу Дэш и подмигнула. — По крайней мере когда поблизости нет пегасов.

Раздалось ещё больше смешков. Несмотря на это, старцу было скорее любопытно, нежели смешно.

— Насколько ты молода, путешественница? — он прошёлся перед ней, его глаза сузились. — Тебе не дашь больше двадцати зим.

— Достаточно, чтобы понять, что кое-кто в заднице, — Рейнбоу Дэш указала копытом на незажжённый костёр. — Если вы не заставите его запылать, то вам ничего не останется, как распрощаться с надеждой вовремя добраться до Виндтанка.

— Виндтроу1.

— Да неважно.

— И, без сомнений, ты хотела бы получить плату за одалживание этой вещи, — воскликнул Фуллтрот, указывая на огниво.

— Хм-м-м-м… — Рейнбоу Дэш облизнула губы и посмотрела через весь лагерь на фургоны. — Я не возражала бы против смены меню, состоящего из крох хлеба, который ела на протяжении целой недели, — она оглянулась на старца и ухмыльнулась. — Если я могу себе это позволить.

Его взгляд ненадолго задержался на её золотом кулоне с рубиновой молнией. Фуллтрот медленно кивнул. 

— Да. Да, я уверен, ты можешь, — жеребец повернулся к остальным, резко свистнул и, взмахнув копытом, заговорил: — Ладно, парни! У нас наконец-то есть способ разжечь огонь! Так что больше никакого безделья или сачкования! Давайте приготовим еду, чтобы мы хорошенько отдохнули перед завтрашним путешествием!

Поскольку Айронхуф легко зажёг костёр при помощи инструментов Рейнбоу Дэш, многие пони разбрелись в разные стороны, чтобы собрать побольше сухих листьев и хвороста. Тусклый багровый свет залил поляну, и Рейнбоу вновь увидела позади всех золотистую гриву грациозного жеребца. Он поспешно шёл к скоплению густых кустов, когда с ним грубо столкнулись двое других.

— Куда это ты собрался, Голд Плэйт?

— Ага, Голд Плэйт, что за дела?

Коротковолосый пони отшатнулся, прочистил горло и пробормотал:

— А на что это похоже? Мы должны развести огонь…

— Ты хотел сказать: «МЫ должны развести огонь»?

— Ага! — усмехнулся другой крупный жеребец. — Ты дежуришь на кухне, помнишь?

Голд Плэйт застонал. 

— Опять? — его голос надломился, когда он махнул в направлении фургонов. — Я торчу там уже три ночи подряд!

— А если ты не будешь полезным, то твой зад будет торчать из склона этой горы!

— А теперь двигай, тупой жеребёнок!

— Э-хе-хех…

Голд Плэйт вздохнул, закатил глаза и понуро пошёл к фургону. Он бросил быстрый взгляд через плечо, увидел, что Рейнбоу Дэш пристально смотрит на него, и тут же сделал вид, что не заметил её.

Пока уютная аура костра становилась всё жарче и жарче, Рейнбоу Дэш отвела взгляд от фургонов и улыбнулась Фуллтроту. 

— Итак, мистер Мрачная и Белёсая Дылда… — её зубы обнажились в возбуждённом оскале. — Какие же харчи у тя есть?

_________________  
1Windthrow (Виндтроу) — ветровал, бурелом; Windthunk (Виндтанк) — ветростук

**17\. Вкус**

— Выходит, что множество подобных тебе пегасов живут в королевстве Богини Солнца? — один из множества жеребцов придвинулся ближе к огню так, что его лицо засияло светом в ночи. Он и его товарищи с нетерпением смотрели на Рейнбоу Дэш, сидя в центре лагеря. — Мне говорили, что на западе живёт так много крылатых пони, что они могут вызывать ураганные ветра на своём пути!

— Э-э… мы, пегасы, можем делать довольно крутые штуки, — сказала Рейнбоу Дэш. Она села у огня, купаясь в заворожённых взглядах множества земных пони, рассевшихся вокруг. Горящее дерево потрескивало и выбрасывало облачка пепла под скрипучий звук её голоса. — Но мы не создаём ураганы. Мы создаём торнадо! Особенно когда нужно собрать воду, чтобы вызвать дождь.

— Ого, там, где ты живёшь, вы управляете даже дождями… — заметил другой жеребец, в то время как его облачённые в коричневую одежду соратники перешёптывались в благоговейном страхе. — Если бы у нас были пегасы, которые могут изменять погоду, то это облегчило бы нашу жизнь.

— А ещё мы бы остались без работы, — ещё один жеребец придвинулся к ним и махнул в сторону фургонов.

Несколько пони загоготали, а первый жеребец закатил глаза. 

— Однако полётная магия — это прекрасная вещь.

— Она может быть и ужасной вещью, — Рейнбоу Дэш усмехнулась и расправила крылья. — Особенно если знать, как правильно её использовать… — она осеклась, увидев светлогривого знакомого.

Голд Плэйт шёл к группе. В его зубах был зажат поднос. Жеребец положил его перед пони и, как только его рот освободился, слабым голосом пробормотал: 

— Вот. Свеженарезанное. Помните, равные части…

— Ты что, наша мамочка, Голд Плэйт?

— Ха-ха-ха-ха.

— Хе-хех…

— Мальчик прав, — промолвил Фуллтрот, придвинув старое тело под янтарное сияние костра, и сел около Рейнбоу Дэш. — Нам всем следует послушать его. Если мы не будем беречь припасы, то свалимся от голода прежде, чем дойдём до Виндтроу.

— Верно. Хватит болтать. Я умираю от голода! — сказал проходящий мимо Айронхуф, подцепил маленький кусочек с подноса и принялся уплетать за обе щёки. Другие пони что-то пробормотали себе под нос и стали брать свои куски, передавая поднос.

Голд Плэйт не выглядел мало-мальски голодным, несмотря на то, что только что подавал пищу. Он провёл копытом по своим коротким золотым прядям, затем глянул сквозь огонь. Увидев ответный взгляд Рейнбоу, он вновь скрылся.

— Должно быть, это огромный небесный город.

— А? — Рейнбоу Дэш пришла в себя и посмотрела в сторону.

— Тот, откуда ты родом, — продолжил Фуллтрот. — Ведь нужен огромный город в небе, чтобы вместить множество пегасов. Я прожил достаточно долго и знаю, что пегасы любят держаться вместе, вот почему мы так редко видим кого-либо из вас в этой глуши.

— Ну, значит, я просто пегас, которому захотелось размять крылья чуточку больше, чем остальным, — Рейнбоу Дэш натянуто улыбнулась.

— Может, Стратополис?

— М-м-м? Что?

— Название твоего города?

Рейнбоу Дэш хихикнула.

— Кхм. Нет. Стратополис — это миф. Есть причина тому, почему все считают этот город «улетевшим в небытие». Он просто никогда не существовал.

— Приятно узнать, что пегасы так же любят рассказывать истории, как и земные пони.

— Ага, как скажешь, — Рейнбоу Дэш зевнула и откинулась назад, когда поднос с едой двинулся в их сторону. — Я родом из места, называемого Клаудсдейл.

— Хм-м-м… Клаудсдейл…

— Это большой город. Я думала, ты должен был… слышать о нём… — Рейнбоу Дэш сбилась. Она в замешательстве посмотрела на поднос, когда он дошёл до Фуллтрота. Маленькие кусочки пищи оказались тонкими полосками из чего-то тёмного. Она пристально наблюдала, как пони около неё обыденно берут эти жилистые кусочки и кладут их себе в рот, продолжая перекидываться словами.

Фуллтрот пристально смотрел на неё, следя за реакцией.

Рейнбоу Дэш прочистила горло и попыталась сохранить улыбку на лице. 

— Вы… вы, пони, придерживаетесь тут какой-то новомодной диеты… — она сглотнула.

— Так ты из Эквестрии.

Рейнбоу Дэш вновь взглянула на Фуллтрота, нахмурив брови. Он задержал поднос между ними.

— Я был возле границ земель Богини Солнца. Я знаю, что поедание мяса в их пределах — это больше, чем просто табу, кое-где это даже преступление… да?

— Ну… Думаю, можно сказать и так, ага… — Рейнбоу Дэш резко наклонилась и сжала челюсти, пытаясь сдержать желчь.

— Здесь, вдалеке от света Богини, пони должны усердно трудиться, тяжким трудом добывая богатства природы. Это, наверное, большое потрясение для пегаса вроде тебя.

— Э-э… эх-эх… типа того…

— Мы не каннибалы, — сказал Фуллтрот с успокаивающей улыбкой. — Если это хоть немного успокоит тебя.

— О. Да-а. Я даже… не думала про это, — Рейнбоу Дэш сглотнула и уставилась на Фуллтрота. — Хотя я не могу не поинтересоваться… ух… что это…

— Скажем коротко, — сказал Рэд Турнип, стоящий в нескольких шагах позади, — есть коровы, которые болтают меньше других.

Другие жеребцы зафыркали от смеха. Рейнбоу Дэш, тем не менее, едва ли это развеселило. Фуллтрот это заметил. 

— Не волнуйся. Ты помогла каравану, и будет справедливо, если мы отплатим тебе нашим почтением, — он прочистил горло и гаркнул через весь лагерь: — Голд Плэйт?

— Сир? — молодой пони выглянул из фургонов.

— Достань мои личные припасы. Я думаю, там должен быть сельдерей в зелёном контейнере.

— Но… я думал… вы храните это для праздничного семейного обеда по случаю вашего возвращения…

— И они поймут, что мне нужно было оказать гостеприимство пони, которая заслужила его. Побыстрее, Голд Плэйт, если можешь.

Пони сделал глубокий вдох и кивнул. Он неуклюже перешагнул через вещи в задней части фургона и достал съестное.

— Чем дальше ты отлетаешь от Эквестрии… — голос Фуллтрота вновь привлёк внимание Рейнбоу, — …тем чаще ты будешь встречать пони, чей образ жизни поразит тебя, может, даже будет претить тебе. И не все из тех созданий, что встретятся тебе, будут так же желать не ранить твои чувства.

— Хех… — хмыкнула Рейнбоу. — Ты говоришь так, словно я никогда не путешествовала.

Фуллтрот просто пристально посмотрел на неё.

Она закусила губу, и её уши мгновенно поникли. Глядя на звёздное небо и тени гор, она почему-то не испытывала ощущения угрозы.

— Я вижу перед собой пони, которая чрезвычайно юна, а ещё она чрезвычайно далеко от дома. И как бы стар я ни был, я никогда не встречал того, кто бы мог сознательно улететь из царства Богини Солнца. Я лишь хочу сказать, что это заставляет меня задаться вопросом. Ты и правда проделала этот путь, чтобы усесться в этом лагере и прийти в ужас от вяленой говядины?

Голд Плэйт неожиданно приблизился, положив блюдо со стеблями сельдерея на копыта Рейнбоу Дэш. Рейнбоу уставилась на них. Когда жеребец ушёл, она подняла взгляд на Фуллтрота.

— Веришь или нет… — она мягко улыбнулась. — Даже в своём возрасте я знаю, что существует и другая пища, кроме той, за счёт которой живёт пегас.

— И это подводит меня к другому любопытному моменту, — Фуллтрот мягко улыбнулся. — Неужели такой пегас прилетел в такую даль в погоне за новыми вкусами, или же потому что в Эквестрии больше нет того, что наполняло её жизнь смыслом?

Рейнбоу Дэш на мгновение зажмурилась. У неё не было ответа. Так что вместо слов она тихонько наполнила свой рот сельдереем, и взгляд её был прикован к огню.

**18\. Простор**

— Великий Пыльник, как его называют, — сказал Рэд Турнип, смотря на потрескивающие угли в костре. — Все пони, живущие к западу от него, знают, что когда-то это был дом для древней расы пони. Как называют это место живущие восточнее Великого Пыльника — никому неведомо, потому что ни одно живое существо, насколько известно, не пересекло его. Это огромная пустыня, полная неописуемо больших существ и тварей, которые могут проглотить взрослого жеребца целиком.

Рейнбоу Дэш и другие члены каравана сидели, слушая, пока в вышине во всей своей красе расстилалась ночь. Айронхуф и несколько других пони уже отошли ко сну. Фуллтрот надел очки и что-то писал о дневных событиях в крошечном экспедиционном журнале. Напротив него Голд Плэйт осматривал несколько тюков с припасами.

— К западу от Великого Пыльника лежит деревня, и говорят, что пони, обитающие там, живут не больше сорока зим. Словно песчаные бури приносят на запад моровые поветрия, — проронил Рэд Турнип, глаза его вспыхнули, когда он описывал эти неприятные детали. — Никто не может понять, почему они остаются там. Торговцы описывают их, как мрачную общину пони. Не исключено, что они потомки той древней цивилизации, которая когда-то называла Великий Пыльник своим домом, а они остались в таком отвратительном месте из-за стародавнего долга. Но что стоит того, чтобы стеречь его в этой безводной пустыне? Может быть, сокровище? Магический фолиант с ключом к бессмертию? Все авантюристы, пытавшиеся пересечь пустыню, никогда не возвращались живыми. Те, кто мудрее и желают сохранить свою жизнь, знают, что если пройти далеко на юг и обогнуть край Великого Пыльника, то можно добраться до Великого Моря. Но с каждым днём Великий Пыльник расширяется всё дальше и дальше. Если кто-нибудь не дойдёт до сердца пустыни и не украдёт тёмную сущность, породившую её, тогда, возможно, в отдалённом будущем даже эти земли покроет бесплодная пагуба.

Несколько пони забормотали после окончания речи Рэда.

Внезапно оказалось, что Айронхуф не спал, как считали остальные:

— Это самый былинный пример белиберды, какую я имел несчастие услышать.

Несколько пони загоготали.

Рэд Турнип прожевал последний кусок мяса и ухмыльнулся ему.

— Это потому, что ты не умеешь слышать то, к чему стоило бы проникнуться благоговением. Я был на границе Великого Пыльника. Это неприятное место. И я благодарен, что каждый год возвращаюсь домой на Взгорья. Далеко к востоку отсюда, вдали от Богини Солнца, есть такое, что лишь желает поглотить души смертных путников.

— Ты говоришь так, словно у нас нет ничего страшного, — Айронхуф перевернулся на другой бок и, щурясь, посмотрел сквозь пламя. — Из недр заповедной горы исходят гигантские столбы дыма и рокот глубинных тварей. Множество опасностей таится под поверхностью наших земель, куда больше, чем нам хочется верить.

— Тогда как же ты спишь ночью, Айронхуф?

— Ты слишком долго не затыкаешься, чтобы я мог это выяснить, Рэд.

Засмеялось ещё несколько пони.

Губы Рейнбоу Дэш дрогнули в улыбке. Сзади раздался голос:

— Они преувеличивают тяготы путешествий, потому что сами не странствовали.

— А? — Рейнбоу Дэш повернулась и прищурилась на Фуллтрота.

Старейшина перестал делать небрежные записи в журнале.

— Никто из них не видел большую часть мира. Точно тебе говорю. Я путешествовал куда больше, чем все эти взбалмошные юнцы вместе взятые, но даже я не считаю, что могу многим поделиться. С моей точки зрения, нельзя передать великолепие нашего бескрайнего мира с помощью слов, а тем более с помощью жестов. Пони должны сами увидеть многообразие земель за пределами Взгорий. Тем, кто всего лишь едва осознал такую необъятность, приходится наполнять её при помощи историй.

— Но истории могут быть забавными, — Рейнбоу Дэш улыбнулась.

— Нельзя отрицать, что фантазия может вызывать в душе почти жеребячий восторг, — кивнул Фуллтрот. — Но когда ты побываешь всюду, буквально всюду, то любой энтузиазм угаснет.

— Хочешь сказать это им? — Рейнбоу Дэш указала на группу пони. — Я думаю, это разобьёт их мирок.

— До тех пор, пока они ожидают, что мир их удивит, это помогает им лучше справляться с работой. Иначе они были бы именно там, где хотел бы быть я.

— Где это?

— Дома, дитя, — Фуллтрот пристально посмотрел на неё. — Кое-кто из нас находится в здравом уме, знаешь ли.

Она никак не отреагировала на это.

Фуллтрот и не ждал от неё ответа. Он продолжил:

— Я полагаю, тебе нужно безопасное место на ночь.

— Неплохая мысль.

— Можешь остаться у нашего костра. Как-никак, ты помогла разжечь его.

— А как же ваш караван? — спросила Рейнбоу Дэш. — Куда вы отправитесь утром?

— О, тебе не нужно волноваться о нашем путешествии, — сказал Фуллтрот. — Наши дела покажутся довольно скучными по твоим меркам.

— Ты не знаешь, с кем говоришь, — Рейнбоу Дэш улыбнулась. — Я живу, чтобы исправлять всё скучное.

Он прищурился. Его старческие губы чуть изогнулись. 

— Очень хорошо. Если ты столь непреклонна, мы отправимся за час до рассвета. Мы двинемся прямо на восток, к Виндтроу, если это не помешает твоему путешествию.

— Двинетесь на восток, да? — Рейнбоу Дэш посмотрела на освещённый огнём лагерь.

Она увидела зевающего Голд Плэйта, который развалился, мягко говоря, не особо изящным образом. Он бросил взгляд в сторону Рейнбоу Дэш, нахмурил брови и тут же отвернулся к фургонам.

Рейнбоу Дэш вздохнула и вновь взглянула на Фуллтрота. Она произнесла, перекрывая голоса бормочущих пони:

— «На восток» полностью меня устраивает.

**19\. Аппетитный**

Луна, яркая и бледная, изливала свой свет на землю. Однако она всё ещё не достигла полной фазы.

Рейнбоу Дэш сделала глубокий вдох. Усевшись на широкой ветке несколькими футами выше спящего каравана пони, она привалилась к стволу дерева и провела копытом по своему золотистому кулону. Гладкие контуры рубиновой молнии чувствовались чуть ниже ключиц.

Её уши подёргивались, словно в любой момент ожидая услышать в ветрах ночи шепчущий голос. Царившая тишина успокаивала её сердцебиение. Пегаска задумчиво двигала челюстью, как будто всё ещё не придя в себя после такого диковинного поступка, как разговор со столь многими пони, что случился всего лишь час или два назад.

Рейнбоу Дэш не могла заснуть, да и не было никакого смысла притворяться, что может. Она пролетела столько, что восходы и закаты солнца стали столь же несущественны, как и все прочие мелкие детали пейзажа, смазавшиеся в её памяти. Собственно, если бы она могла покончить со сном, она бы это сделала. Он только спутывал ей карты. И не только это: в те немногие разы, когда она уступала сну, её ждал лишь мир серых наслоений, знаменовавший смерть сновидений.

Было легко поддаться ночной бессонной скуке, когда она летела в одиночестве, когда единственными собеседниками ей были только звёзды. Но здесь, выслушав невероятные истории о мире от стольких пони, она едва могла усидеть на одном месте, сопротивляясь желанию взлететь и наматывать круги над лесом. Бывали случайные встречи, похожие на эту, которые напоминали Рейнбоу Дэш то, что было невозможно забыть: в глубине души она оставалась общительной пони. Полёт на восток предоставил её одиночеству, и это было не такое уж и ужасное чувство до тех пор, пока оно не вытесняло все остальные.

Поэтому она с явным облегчением отнеслась к тому, что внизу под ней кто-то зашелестел. Рейнбоу Дэш вытянула шею: через подлесок продиралась какая-то фигура. Слабое сияние звёздного света переливалось на янтарной шёрстке. Рейнбоу Дэш не потребовалось много времени, чтобы догадаться, кому принадлежат гибкие ноги и изящное тело.

— Тебе серьёзно не следует позволять им так с тобой обращаться, — ухмыляясь, сказала Рейнбоу Дэш.

Пони стал как вкопанный, а затем резко ахнул. Лунный свет блестел в паре глаз, словно в серебряных очках. 

— Пегасы вообще когда-нибудь спят?

— Только когда мы этого хотим, — Рейнбоу Дэш на мгновение закрыла глаза. Она увидела тысячи послеполуденных часов из своего прошлого, и каждый из них был пронизан туманом дрёмы над крышами весёлого и счастливого дома. Она моргнула, и всё вновь стало блаженно-тёмным. — Я уже долгое время не чувствовала в этом потребности. Слишком занята полётом. А что насчёт тебя?

— Что насчёт меня? — пробормотал Голд Плэйт хриплым голосом.

— Берёшь разбег? Без крыльев ты со скалы не улетишь.

— Ну и ну, — фыркнул молодой жеребец. — Вы, селестийцы, и впрямь несёте околёсицу.

— Эквестрийцы, — поправила Рейнбоу Дэш. — И я бы предпочла нести околёсицу вместо того, чтобы разбиться в лепёшку, — она посмотрела вниз с ветки. — Серьёзно, не поздновато для прогулок?

— Я просто возвращаюсь в лагерь.

— Возвращаешься откуда?

— А ты как думаешь?

— А-а-а-а… хе-хе-хе… — хихикнула Рейнбоу Дэш. — Кажется, я догадываюсь.

— Думай что хочешь. Я возвращаюсь в лагерь… — он пошёл прочь.

Рейнбоу Дэш зевнула и откинулась на свою ветку. 

— Я по-прежнему считаю, что ты не должен позволять им относиться к себе, как к грязи.

Его копыта зарылись в почву, когда он поднял голову и посмотрел ей в лицо. 

— Эй, этот караван зависит от меня! Я терплю их издевательства, потому что если я покину их, они все будут голодать, или у них будет обезвоживание, или даже хуже!

— Очень самоотверженно. Они когда-нибудь благодарили тебя?

— Какое тебе дело?

Рейнбоу Дэш посмотрела в сторону. Лучик лунного света отразился от её кулона. 

— Потому что на моей родине верность никогда не остаётся невознаграждённой.

— Тогда что ты делаешь здесь, так далеко от дома?

На этот раз Рейнбоу Дэш промолчала.

Голд Плэйт вздохнул. 

— Послушай, мне жаль. Ты и так сделала доброе дело, дав нам огонь. Тебе не нужно меня жалеть…

— Хе. Кто тут кого жалеет?

— Я просто… — тень Голд Плэйта сдвинулась. Долгое шуршание листьев — и он пробормотал. — У меня есть друзья в Виндтроу, и они, правда, рассчитывают на груз, который мы везём. Меня беспокоит, что возвращение отнимает у нас столько времени. Фуллтрот уже не такой хороший проводник, как когда-то. Возраст сказывается. Если бы это путешествие проходило год назад, то мы бы к этому времени уже возвратились.

— Не похоже на то, что ему много помогают, — сказала Рейнбоу Дэш. — У него в караване толпа крепких пони, но что-то они не принимают активного участия.

— Дело не в этом. Эти поставки… это единственная помощь Виндтроу на некоторое время.

— Помощь? Помощь в чём?

Голд Плэйт не ответил. Вместо этого он взглянул вверх и прошептал:

— Ты — пегас. Это правда, что говорят, будто вы можете вызвать дождь?

— Строго говоря, мы делаем дождевые облака. И даже тогда… — Рейнбоу Дэш улыбнулась, — …понадобится гора-а-а-а-аздо больше одного рождённого и выросшего в Клаудсдейле пегаса типа меня, чтобы поднять в небо достаточно воды и пролить её дождём над миром, — она наклонила голову. — А зачем ты спрашиваешь?

— Эм… Просто так, — Голд Плэйт зевнул, потягиваясь. — Эх-х-х… Хорошо. Через два часа будет завтрак. Не хочу заставлять других парней злиться из-за голода, прежде чем мы отправимся.

— Не волнуйся. Я уверена, что ты вполне аппетитный.

— Что? Я… Ты… Ух! — Голд Плэйт потопал прочь, кипя от злости.

Рейнбоу Дэш усмехнулась. Когда пони удалился, а она вновь в одиночестве села на верхушку дерева, то пегаска заметила, что её улыбка угасла под внезапным каскадом теней, как будто бы многие оставленные позади мили легли ей на плечи. Это тяжкое бремя вызвало у неё долгий вздох, и она вновь поняла, что нежно гладит копытом холодную металлическую оправу кулона.

Звёзды не спешили исчезать.

**20\. Обзор**

— Мне правда не нравится, когда она так кружит, — проворчал идущий вперёд Айронхуф.

— Она тебя слышит, Айронхуф, — сказал Рэд Турнип.

— Я что, единственный, кого беспокоит пегас, летающий над нами кругами? — Айронхуф оглянулся на две дюжины пони, идущих с кожаными перемётными сумками, наполненными тяжёлым снаряжением. Было утро. Яркое золотое солнце пробивалось сквозь вершины деревьев, когда караван спускался вниз по горному склону, поросшему лесом. Айронхуф в числе прочих тянул один из фургонов, тяжело пыхтя на свежем весеннем воздухе. — Да как она вообще смеет щеголять с такой цветастой гривой? Неужели все пони с запада выглядят так безумно?

— Только те, кто выставляет тебя в дурном свете, когда ты не можешь развести огонь.

— Эй, заткнись!

Караван наполнился смеющимися голосами. Фуллтрот то входил, то выходил из строя. Он практически ничего не нёс, так что мог без труда дойти до головы и хвоста отряда в мгновение ока, дабы следить за состоянием дел. Мимо Айронхуфа и других болтающих жеребцов он прошёл равнодушно, но когда поравнялся с Голд Плэйтом, то искоса взглянул на него. Голд Плэйт, изо всех сил пытающийся удержать едва ли половину от того веса, который несли другие пони, вспотел и заметно дрожал от безостановочной ходьбы. Под взглядом старца он как можно убедительнее притворился, что не устал. Как только Фуллтрот ушёл из зоны видимости, Голд Плэйт испустил долгий вздох, и его плечи опустились.

Тем временем Айронхуф всё ещё бормотал:

— Это плохой знак, я тебе говорю. Её присутствие здесь не предвещает ничего хорошего. Помнишь, что было в последний раз, два года назад, когда мы взяли случайного путника в наш караван? Нас смыл внезапный потоп!

— Это пегас, Айронхуф. Ненастная погода грозит нам меньше всего.

— Но что если она проклята?! Ты видел тот золотой кулон у неё на шее! Возможно, она стащила его из запретной комнаты с душами пони!

— Ты знаешь, я вроде как тебя слышу, да? — Рейнбоу Дэш пролетела достаточно низко для того, чтобы все в караване увидели её ухмылку.

Айронхуф споткнулся, и его чуть не задавил его же собственный фургон. Несколько пони вокруг него захохотали, когда он покраснел и зло посмотрел на синее пятнышко, которым была парящая в вышине пегаска.

Рейнбоу Дэш пролетела над вереницей пони, поднялась и запрыгала с ветки на ветку, словно скользя по пологу леса. Она остановилась на особенно большом дереве и вгляделась вперёд. На горизонте виднелась огромная структура, всё ещё клубящаяся серой массой дыма. А перед ней горы сменялись пологой долиной, полной пышных зелёных деревьев и блестящих голубых рек.

Прищурившись, Рейнбоу Дэш внимательно обвела взглядом местность. Её крылья дрогнули — она кое-что увидела. Пегаска бросила взгляд вниз и прикинула направление движения каравана. Сделав решительный вдох, она спикировала и полетела среди строя идущих пони.

— Эй, где ваш главный?

— А? — Голд Плэйт едва мог дышать.

Рейнбоу Дэш парила рядом со светлым жеребцом.

— В чём дело, чувак? Выглядишь, будто только что пробежал тысячу миль.

— Это не важно. Зачем ты хочешь видеть Фуллтрота?

— Потому что если ты думаешь, что ты сейчас изнурён, просто подожди наступления полудня.

— Я не понимаю…

— Мы идём самым длинным путём.

— Откуда ты можешь это знать? Ты не местная!

— Скажем так, я усвоила парочку вещей о том, как в мире всё устроено, пока летела сюда.

— Если ты думаешь, что сможешь убедить его пойти в обход, милости прошу, — пробормотал Голд Плэйт и мотнул головой вперёд. — Он во главе каравана.

— Спасибо.

— За что?

— За твоё разрешение, — Рейнбоу Дэш подмигнула и исчезла.

Голд Плэйт вздохнул. Он споткнулся о корень дерева, налетев на Рэд Турнипа.

— Эй! Осторожно, малявка.

— Угу… и-извини…

**21\. Препятствие**

— Я странствовал по этим землям с тех самых пор, как научился ходить, — сказал Фуллтрот, стоя на гребне холма, чуть выступающего над лесом. — Я наносил на карту реки, лежащие перед нами, ещё когда твои родители пешком под стол ходили.

Он обернулся и посмотрел на голубую пегаску.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что есть более короткий путь в Виндтроу, про который я вдруг забыл?

— Скажи мне вот что, дедуля, — Рейнбоу Дэш парила у него над головой. Кулон засверкал в лучах солнца, когда она повернулась и указала на северо-восток. — Если бы вы переправились через этот участок реки там, южнее порогов, не быстрее ли бы так было?

— Если бы мы все могли летать, как ты, тогда определённо переправились бы там, — кивнув, сказал Фуллтрот. Его караван остановился ниже, в лесу, ожидая завершения их короткого разговора. — Но земные пони должны учиться извлекать выгоду из немногих скромных возможностей, что даёт нам эта земля. В миле отсюда есть брод. Мы переправлялись в том месте десятилетиями.

— Правильно. Я говорю тебе прямо сейчас, — Рейнбоу Дэш вновь указала на северо-восток. — Там есть участок, который позволит вам быстрее добраться до нужного места.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что река в каком-то месте ещё мельче?

— Что-то типа того.

— А что если я поверю тебе на слово, и это задержит мой караван? Ты была очень полезна, путешественница. Но, я надеюсь, ты понимаешь мои сомнения. Ты всё-таки по-прежнему незнакомка.

— Эй… — Рейнбоу Дэш приземлилась перед ним и сложила крылья. — Я даю тебе слово. Ты можешь переправиться там. Так или иначе, я доведу вас до места назначения до наступления ночи.

Несколько пони внизу это услышали. Они забормотали и стали смущённо переминаться с ноги на ногу. Фуллтрот с любопытством посмотрел на Рейнбоу.

— До наступления ночи… Ты и впрямь дерзка.

— Чтоб мне на месте провалиться, если я этого не сделаю.

— В этом случае я склонен сделать собственные выводы, мисс, — сказал Фуллтрот, расхаживая вокруг неё. — Но тем не менее как я могу доверять тебе? Я знаю тебя всего лишь один день. И могу сказать то же самое о всём моём караване.

— Спроси себя… — Рейнбоу Дэш ухмыльнулась. — Натыкалась ли ваша группа на кого-нибудь хоть близко столь же потрясного, как я, за все ваши годы движения по одному и тому же скучному маршруту?

— Я не понимаю, какое это имеет отношение к нашей ситуации, путешественница, — на лице Фуллтрота не было никаких эмоций.

— Доверься мне, — она поднялась в воздух, подмигнула и стрелой помчалась к северному участку реки. — Если и есть вещь, которую я не сделаю, так это не предам доверившихся.

— И с каких пор ты стала верной мне и моему каравану?

— С тех самых, когда выяснилось, что вы довольно-таки крутые парни! — прокричала она в полёте. — Ты идёшь за мной или нет?

Фуллтрот испустил тяжкий вздох. Сзади к нему подошёл Айронхуф.

— Сэр, уже почти полдень. Мы собираемся продолжать путь? — он бросил взгляд в небо, на Рейнбоу Дэш, летящую на север. — Куда именно она направляется?

— Я думаю, мы скоро это выясним, — спустя некоторое время пробормотал Фуллтрот. Он развернулся и зашагал по склону холма. — Собери пони и скажи им следовать моим указаниям.

— Мы идём за ней?! — воскликнул Айронхуф. — Сэр, она чужестранка! К тому же ненормальная! Кто знает, что могло заставить её уйти так далеко от родины…

— Убеждения, Айронхуф.

— А? О чём это вы?

— Не отвлекайся. Когда-нибудь поймёшь.

**22\. Упс**

Выйдя из леса, Голд Плэйт оказался прямо в туче ворчащих голосов и сердитых выкриков. Моргая, он поднял голову и откинул копытом коричневый капюшон: передняя часть каравана целиком застряла на глубоком участке журчащего потока. Голд Плэйт почти не обратил на это внимание, но внезапно осознал, что караван пересекал реку в каком-то непривычном месте. Поток действительно выглядел чрезвычайно глубоким. До другого берега, откуда шла дорога на Виндтроу, было больше тридцати футов. Более того, он был не единственным, кто это заметил.

— Только глянь! — зарычал Айронхуф, скептически тряся копытом. — Она завела нас в тупик!

— Да ты издеваешься, — добавил Рэд Турнип.

— Почему мы последовали за этой голубой пегаской? — вопросил ещё один жеребец.

— Фуллтрот, это была твоя идея?

— Уйдёт несколько часов на то, чтобы направиться на юг и отыскать проходимое место!

— О Богиня Солнца! Мы ни за что не доберёмся до Виндтроу вовремя!

— Мы и так задержались, так ещё и это…

Голд Плэйт закусил губу. Когда тень пронеслась над его головой, он посмотрел в небо.

Невзирая на всеобщее недовольство, Рейнбоу Дэш безмятежно накручивала петли в небе. Насвистывая себе под нос, она осматривала местность невозмутимыми рубиновыми глазами.

Фуллторт тем временем прочистил горло и поднялся на вершину гладкого булыжника, лежащего близ озера. Став чуть ближе к Рейнбоу Дэш, он окинул караван усталым взглядом и тихо бросил:

— Путешественница, я надеюсь, у тебя есть этому объяснение. Среди моих жеребцов растёт беспокойство. Похоже, не я один доверял тебе.

— Ой, нет в тебе искры… — ухмыльнулась Рейнбоу Дэш. Подавляя смех, она зависла над глубокой рекой южнее клокочущих порогов. — Самое интересное ещё впереди. Когда я подам сигнал, ты и твои пони должны пойти вперёд и пересечь реку.

— И как, по-твоему, мы это сделаем?! — рявкнул Айронхуф, злобно нахмурившись; несколько жеребцов позади него недовольно роптали. — Если только у тебя в сумке не спрятана парочка морских пони, я не понимаю, как один пегас собирается переправлять нас на другую сторону!

— Ну и хорошо, что я одинокий пегас. Зачем тебе нужна целая эскадрилья таких, как я? — заметила Рейнбоу Дэш. — Мы же не пытаемся пересечь океан?

— Ух-х-х…

— Что она несёт?

— Ш-ш-ш… — прошипел Фуллтрот на своих работников. Он повернулся и ещё раз посмотрел на Рейнбоу. — Разумеется, мы могли бы прямо сейчас воспользоваться какой-нибудь чудесной эквестрийской магией.

— Сколько раз мне нужно тебе повторять? — Рейнбоу Дэш надвинула очки на глаза и выразительно подмигнула. — Я потрясна. Прибереги «чудесно» до того момента, пока не прибудешь в Виндтроу сегодня ночью!

Голд Плэйт с удивлением посмотрел на неё ещё раз. Не столько из-за дерзких слов, но провалиться ему на месте: она подмигнула именно ему. Он стоял в тени Рэд Турнипа среди остальных, с волнением наблюдая за пегаской.

— Путешественница, не соизволишь ли объясниться… — начал было Фуллтрот.

Но Рейнбоу Дэш уже была высоко в воздухе. Она сделала сальто назад, позволила крыльям расслабиться, потеряла скорость и рухнула вниз. В падении она закрутилась яростным штопором, но в последнее мгновение остановилась, едва коснулась воды и поднялась по дуге. Сначала медленно, а потом с каждым оборотом всё быстрее и быстрее она закручивала вихрь над рекой. Вскоре её очертания превратились в сапфировое пятно. Поднявшийся ветер срывал с жеребцов капюшоны и одежду, хотя они изо всех пытались следить за берегом. Неестественный шторм начал становиться нестерпимым, стихло даже клокотание реки.

Через пару мгновений пони с величайшим изумлением осознали, что поток перед ними исчез — влажный, но определённо свободный путь пролегал сквозь толщу воды. Они потрясённо забормотали и посмотрели вверх, увидя вихрь, превратившийся в гипнотизирующий столб воды. Из центра этого завораживающего торнадо донёсся скрипучий голос Рейнбоу:

— Сейчас! Быстрее! Быстрее! Быстрее!

Фуллтрот уже улыбался. Морщины на его лице разгладились, когда он обернулся и закричал своему отряду:

— Вы слышали её, ребята! Идите на другую сторону! Не заставляйте её переутомляться!

Айронхуф и Рэд Турнип обменялись удивлёнными взглядами. Когда Фуллтрот заорал во второй раз, они сорвались с места и побежали по илистому дну, таща с собой снаряжение. В мгновение ока две с чем-то дюжины пони перебежали один за другим на восточный берег, пока не оказались в безопасности и, несомненно, остались сухими. Голд Плэйт поднялся последним, тяжело дыша от страха того, что река накроет его в любую секунду. Он споткнулся, и Фуллтрот его поддержал. Два пони, молодой и старый, вышли на берег вместе, где их уже приветствовали долгими восторженными овациями.

Это был сигнал, необходимый Рейнбоу Дэш. Она начала замедлять своё вращение. Стремительным каскадом кристально-синяя вода заполнило русло, и постепенно река вновь стала прежней.

— Фух! Это было невероятно!

— Ты это видел?! Эта пегаска прямо здесь сотворила чудо!

— Ха! Ты слышал её! «Потрясна» — самое подходящее слово!

— Вот это да! Виндтроу прямо за тем гребнем! Мы побьём рекорд по времени!

— Хе-хе! — Рэд Турнип громко засмеялся, хлопая Айронхуфа по боку и осклабившись. — Что ты на это скажешь, дурень? Как тебе такой тупик?

— Пф-ф… Ну и что? — Айронхуф бросил хмурый взгляд на остальных. — Ну, она знает один действительно ловкий трюк.

Едва он это произнёс, Рейнбоу Дэш закончила свой полёт по кругу. Вся оставшаяся вода рухнула на землю, за исключением небольшой части. Пегаска щедро обрызгала Айронхуфа, пролетая мимо него, а её крылья растрепали его невероятно промокшую гриву.

— Упс! — она засмеялась, вновь взметнувшись в воздух.

Айронхуф, промокший с головы до хвоста, моргнул.

— Ладно. Она знает два трюка.

— Пха-ха-ха! — загоготал Рэд Турнип.

Ещё несколько пони затряслись от смеха. Один из фургонов чуть не перевернулся, когда весь караван задрожал от хохота. Даже Фуллтрот ухмыльнулся, похлопав Айронхуфа по промокшему плечу, и направился к передней части группы восстанавливать строй.

Тем временем Голд Плэйт молча хлопал глазами. С проблеском улыбки на лице он поднял взгляд и увидел низко летящую Рейнбоу Дэш. Та вся сверкала из-за бессчётных капелек воды, повисших на шёрстке и волосах. Она взметнула свою радужную гриву, величаво взмахнула крыльями в лучах солнца и воспарила к горизонту, чтобы разведать местность перед группой. Когда она пролетала над вершинами деревьев, на фоне зелёной дымки колышущейся листвы проступили её крепкие мышцы.

Голд Плэйт сделал глубокий вдох. Когда караван перегруппировался и продолжил свой беспрепятственный путь на восток, он вовремя накинул капюшон на голову, чтобы скрыть свои слегка покрасневшие оранжевые щёки.

**23\. Туман**

— Ты видела Большую Медведицу? — спросил Рэд Турнип.

— Ну, видела, если это важно, — сказала Рейнбоу Дэш, махая крыльями над движущимся караваном. — И по пути сюда, могу поклясться, я видела злобных и ужасных древесных гончих.

Жеребцы начали перешёптываться между собой. Группа тянувших повозки пони, раньше не обращавших внимание на Рейнбоу Дэш, внезапно заинтересовалась её присутствием.

— Ты видела какие-нибудь горы на своём пути? — спросил ещё один пони.

— Хех. Ага, — Рейнбоу Дэш в полёте скрестила передние ноги и закатила глаза. — Конечно, я видела сотни гор. Я даже залетела в одну из них, сунула нос куда не следует и наткнулась на кучку уродливых мурен.

— Мурен?!

— Хочешь сказать, что столкнулась с этими созданиями и выжила?!

— Пф-ф! Она хвастается! — с усмешкой заметил Айронхуф. — Я знаю нескольких пони, встречавшихся с вдвойне более жуткими монстрами и при этом выживших!

— Он дело говорит! — воскликнула Рейнбоу Дэш, кружа в воздухе. — Готова поспорить, что его мать столкнулась с несколькими гигантскими муренами. В конце концов, он же здесь?

— Ну, я… — задумчиво начал Айронхуф. — Эй!

Вокруг них засмеялось множество жеребцов. Даже у Фуллтрота и Голд Плэйта приподнялись уголки губ, когда Рейнбоу Дэш пролетела над их головами, вызывая ещё больше смеха.

— Если ты пришла из Эквестрии, то ты, наверное, сталкивалась с единорогами, — сказал Рэд Турнип. — Это правда, что у не-единорогов идёт носом кровь, когда рядом с ними пропускают энергию через магический рог?

— Если бы это было правдой, я бы умерла от потери крови много лет назад!

— Ты хочешь сказать, что в самом деле знала единорогов? — воскликнул ещё один жеребец. — Дружила?

Рейнбоу Дэш остановилась в воздухе, зависнув. Её копыта коснулись блестящей поверхности золотого кулона. 

— Парочку, — сказала она, кивая. — Ага.

— Даже… Даже Богиню Солнца? — вновь подал голос Рэд Турнип. — Ты когда-нибудь встречалась с ней?

При этих словах с лица Рейнбоу Дэш смыло все следы улыбки. Она прочистила горло и полетела вперёд. 

— Да. Её тоже.

— Должно быть, это было невероятно…

— Почему впереди всё затуманено? — Рейнбоу Дэш проигнорировала его, предпочтя указать на туман, висящий над плотными кронами деревьев. Огромный объект явно стал ближе, но промозглая погода упорно отказывалась раскрывать какие-либо подробности.

— По профессии я погодный летун, и это совсем не нормально, — она втянула носом воздух и скривилась. — И неприятно. Фу…

— Это последнее препятствие, — сказал Фуллтрот. — Он всегда находится на этом месте, когда мы подходим к Виндтроу, — старец обернулся и гаркнул строю пони. — Всем держаться вместе! В воздухе плотный туман! Не разбредайтесь до такой степени, что не сможете видеть впереди и позади идущих. Через определённые интервалы я буду делать перекличку. Мы практически дома, пони. Давайте не будем сейчас делать бессмысленным весь пройденный путь.

Голд Плэйт сделал глубокий вдох. Идущий позади него Рэд Турнип подтолкнул неуклюжего пони.

— Что, ты напуган, малявка? — осклабился Рэд Турнип.

— Вовсе нет! — Голд Плэйт хмуро поправил ношу на своих сгорбленных плечах и поковылял вперёд. — Я десятки раз проходил этим путём!

— Ага… — Айронхуф сдержал хихиканье, когда тот поравнялся с ним. — Разве что в утробе своей матери.

Несколько жеребцов захохотали. Голд Плэйт закатил глаза. Поправив капюшон на золотистой голове, он глянул вверх, на не предвещающие ничего хорошего туманы, передёрнулся и двинулся вперёд.

**24\. Клыки**

Для Голд Плэйта мир превратился в серый туманный туннель, обретающий глубину только благодаря звукам, которые издавали идущие впереди и позади него. Он с трудом шёл вперёд, утопив взгляд в валежнике и земле под ногами. Время от времени раздавался крик Фуллтрота, и он вместе с несколькими жеребцами кричал в ответ. Делая перекличку, группа продолжала продираться сквозь туманный лес, не страшась мрачных теней, сжимающих круг.

Когда крылья Рейнбоу Дэш захлопали над Голд Плэйтом, он чуть не подпрыгнул от страха.

— Почему ты всегда ходишь с низко опущенной головой? — спросила Рейнбоу Дэш.

Голд Плэйт вздохнул, застонал и произнёс скрипучим голосом:

— Потому что если я подниму её слишком высоко, то могу врезаться носом в ветку из-за этого густого тумана.

— Нет, я имею в виду не только здесь, — Рейнбоу Дэш приземлилась и пошла рядом. — Сколько я летаю рядом с вами, парни, вы постоянно идёте, уткнувшись в землю.

— Ты тусуешся с нами только один день, — Голд Плэйт сердито посмотрел на неё.

— Если есть что-то, что я узнала про земных пони, то вот оно: всё, что они делают в течение дня, довольно точно иллюстрирует то, что они делают в течение всей своей жизни, — ухмыльнулась Рейнбоу.

— Ты понимаешь, что это звучит крайне предвзято? — проворчал Голд Плэйт.

— Ну вот ты опять!

— Что я опять?

— Ты просто не разговариваешь, как другие пони, — сказала Рейнбоу, подавляя зевок, и хлопком крыльев разогнала туманный воздух. — Они все ворчат и оскорбляют друг друга. Ты, с другой стороны, говоришь почти как книжный червь.

— И какого сена ты так решила?

— М-м-м-м… Жизненный опыт, — Рейнбоу улыбнулась. — Когда-то я знала пони, которая говорила заумно и всё такое. До того, как она меня встретила, её окружало множество пони, и она считала, что все эти незнакомцы были её друзьями уже только потому, что она могла быть самостоятельной и вписаться в окружение. Не-а. Выяснилось, что жизнь не так уж проста.

— У меня нет проблем с адаптацией в коллективе, — проворчал Голд Плэйт, потея в усердном старании удержать тяжёлый груз на своей спине в равновесии. Воздух расступался над ними: тёплое дыхание рассеивало туман. — Если кому-то и следует беспокоиться о том, чтобы завести друзей, так это тебе!

— О-хо-хо, правда? — заметила Рейнбоу Дэш, весело смотря на него.

— Ты здесь единственная кобылка! — сказал Голд Плэйт. Он прочистил горло и добавил: — Когда последний раз ты зависала со столькими жеребцами, а не с кобылками?

— Хм-м… — Рейнбоу Дэш зависла в воздухе, задумчиво потирая подбородок.

— Ну?

— Я пытаюсь вспомнить последний раз, когда это происходило.

— То-то и оно! — Голд Плэйт торжествующе улыбнулся, но только для того, чтобы споткнуться о случайный корень дерева, торчащий из тумана. Он неуклюже грохнулся. Рейнбоу протянула ему копыто, но он почти ударил по нему. — Я в порядке! Кхм, я сам могу позаботиться о себе! Все жеребцы могут! И то, что я немного упал, не имеет значения! Такие парни, как я, умеют подниматься самостоятельно!

— О, я в этом не сомневаюсь, — пожала плечами Рейнбоу Дэш. — Это только кажется, что ты единственный разбираешься с дерьмом, пока все остальные только его и производят, за вычетом пота, разумеется. Хе-хе-хе…

— Гр-р-р… — лицо Голд Плэйта побагровело.

— Эй. Не парься. Я просто болтаю всякую ерунду. В лесах скучно, особенно в лесах, которые ты не видишь.

— Я просто устал от того, что все пони обращаются со мной, словно я маленький жеребёнок, — пробормотал Голд Плэйт, его взгляд вновь уткнулся в землю. — Я не хочу ничего другого от жизни.

— Правда?

— Да, правда! Пф-ф… — ноздри Голд Плэйта раздулись. — Когда я рос, все пони вокруг заставляли меня делать то, чего я не хотел. Я не хотел, чтобы они мной командовали. Мне плевать, если другие жеребцы думают, что мне не место в этом караване и что я должен что-то доказать. Ведь в конечном итоге имеет значение только то, что я верен самому себе. Даже такой сумасшедший пегас, как ты, согласится с этим.

Рейнбоу Дэш не сказала ничего.

— Ну?!

— Верность только самому себе — не такое уж особое достоинство.

Голд Плэйт моргнул. Он с любопытством посмотрел на Рейнбоу Дэш. Фуллтрот вновь закричал. Пони ответили, но на этот раз что-то было не так. Неожиданно караван остановился. Рейнбоу Дэш тоже выглядела удивлённой.

— Что… Что случилось? — тихо произнёс Голд Плэйт.

— Айронхуф? Айронхуф?! — мимо прошёл Фуллтрот.

Строй жеребцов смятённо смешался, все оборачивались и обменивались встревоженными взглядами.

— Айронхуф! Отзовись! — повторил Фуллтрот, морщины на его постаревшем лице стали глубже от тревоги.

— Я слышал его в прошлый раз! — из-за стены тумана раздался голос Рэд Турнипа. — Это было почти три минуты назад!

— Айронхуф?!

— Эй, Айронхуф!

— Где ты, чувак?

— А ну! — голос Фуллтрота прокатился над толпой. — Прекратите говорить все разом! Не будем паниковать! Мне нужен порядок и, прежде всего, тишина.

Голд Плэйт обеспокоенно кусал губу. Он вздрогнул, услышав, как Рейнбоу Дэш шепчет ему в ухо:

— Мне это не нравится. Я проверю, — взмахнув крыльями, она скрылась в туманных лесах.

— А?! — прошипел Голд Плэйт, его голос на миг стал высоким. — Ты сошла с ума?! Айронхуф только что пропал…

— Ш-ш-ш! — Фуллтрот неодобрительно посмотрел на него.

Голд Плэйт сжался, замолчав, его уши поникли. Он в панике заозирался, как и все остальные пони. Воздух вокруг каравана застыл в гробовой тишине. Издалека донеслось тихое журчание потревоженной воды, всплеск, и опять наступила тишина.

Рэд Турнип переменился в лице, побледнел. Раздался ещё один всплеск. Он обернулся и уставился на Фуллтрота.

— Ты… Ты слышал…

В этот момент толстая змеевидная шея в оранжевой чешуе вырвалась из тумана и пронзила караван насквозь. Вопящие тела полетели в разные стороны. Голд Плэйт повалился на землю, воздух с приглушённым воплем вырвался из его лёгких. Он открыл трепещущие глаза и застыл: сверкающая пара острых клыков летела прямо на Фуллтрота.

**25\. Гидра**

Голд Плэйт содрогнулся. Он в ужасе смотрел, как Фуллтрот падает на спину. Старейшина сопротивлялся, тяжело дышал и изо всех сил старался отопнуть губительные челюсти рептильей морды, атаковавшей его.

— Эй, пони! — выкрикнул Голд Плэйт в туманный воздух. — Гигантский монстр напал на Фуллтрота!

Не успели его слова затихнуть в чаще, как тварь неожиданно поняла, что оказалась пригвождённой к одному месту радужной пегаской.

— Хрг-г-гх-х! — прорычала Рейнбоу Дэш. Голд Плэйт видел её рубиновые глаза, горящие в тумане, когда она стремительно обхватила передними ногами змеиное горло существа. — Не… Сегодня!..

Угреподобное существо извивалось и шипело, тщетно пытаясь отшвырнуть от себя Рейнбоу. В этот момент за ближайшими деревьями появились три огромные неясные тени.

— Осторожно! — из кучи упавших жеребцов раздался голос Рэд Турнипа.

— Вижу их! — Рейнбоу Дэш с силой взмахнула крыльями. Она отбросила шею существа как раз вовремя, чтобы его голова врезалась в три другие такие же морды. Четыре змеевидных черепа рухнули с тошнотворным треском один за другим. Все четыре головы мотало от головокружения. Они зарычали на голубую пегаску и одна за другой ринулись вперёд, кусая воздух за увильнувшим хвостом пилообразными челюстями.

Рейнбоу Дэш воспарила к вершинам деревьев, скрывшись в тумане. Все четыре твари погнались за ней, взмыв в воздух. Они были кем угодно, но не змеями. Четыре шеи тянулись из громадного оранжевого туловища с хлестающим во все стороны хвостом. Протопав над караваном, огромная мерзость рванулась в леса, где растворилась в какофонии рычащих звуков, скрежещущих клыков и трещащих ветвей.

Голд Плэйт, успокаивая дыхание, подбежал и помог вздрагивающему от боли Фуллтроту встать на копыта.

— Что… Что это за штука?

— Н-н-нгх… г-гидра, — прохрипел Фуллтрот. — Этот смог хуже, чем я думал. Думаю, он покрывает наши земли уже столько времени, что тут начали селиться такие чудища…

— Что мы будем делать?

— Вот что, — сказал Фуллтрот. — Доставим груз в Виндтроу и будем надеяться, что ещё ненадолго оттесним дым с горы.

— Нет, я говорю о Рейнбоу Дэш!

— Дитя моё, ты и правда думаешь, что пегаска нуждается в какой-либо помощи? — Фуллтрот слабо улыбнулся.

Голд Плэйт переминался с ноги на ногу. Неожиданно голубая фигура рухнула на землю позади него. Он и ещё несколько пони обернулись, ахнув, озираясь.

— Ой-ёй… Вот же ж, — Рейнбоу Дэш села, потирая свой круп. — Я правда, ПРАВДА ненавижу приземляться на задницу.

Три гигантских морды бросились на неё из тумана.

— А-а-а-агх! — она подскочила, зависнув над ними, пнула левую и яростно схватила ту, что справа. — Ты! — она зарычала и сжала её челюсти. — Ты та самая! Я чувствую на тебе его запах!

Голова гидры лишь зашипела и врезалась в неё подбородком. Пегаска приняла удар прямо на свой кулон.

— А-а-а! — она взвизгнула, и на кратчайшее мгновение её голос стал неземным. Она задрожала, охваченная внезапным головокружением. Когда она вновь открыла глаза, белок в них на секунду пожелтел, а радужки налились багровым. Что-то мелькнуло на границе зрения. Лёгкие жгло криком. Пегаска обернулась и нос к носу столкнулась с другой головой. Неожиданно рубиновая молния на её амулете ярко засветилась, ослепив одну из голов существа.

Та вздрогнула от боли, заскулила и безвольно упала. Как только она коснулась земли, Рейнбоу Дэш села верхом на её череп. Кулон больше не светился. Она с силой надавила обоими копытами на веки монстра.

Другие три головы зависли вокруг, шипя, и бросились на неё.

— Стоять! — она прикрикнула на них, нахмурившись, и выразительно замахала копытами перед глазами одной из голов. — Или, клянусь, я выдавлю их! Вы проведёте остаток своей жизни, таская за собой слепого брата! Сколько надеешься съесть с ТАКИМ увечьем?

Три головы замерли в паре дюймов от желанной добычи. Они свирепо смотрели, раздвоенные языки юркали туда-сюда в их ртах.

Жеребцы из каравана медленно поднимались на ноги. Они собрались на достаточном удалении от этой напряжённой сцены среди туманного леса.

— Они… — Голд Плэйт мыслил вслух. — У них есть мысли в бошках?..

— Ш-ш-ш! — Фуллтрот резко зашипел. Он терпеливо смотрел на разворачивающуюся сцену.

— Теперь, когда я привлекла всё ваше внимание… — Рейнбоу Дэш провела копытом по темени под собой. Существо застонало в ответ. Она нагнулась и рявкнула: — Выплюнь его!

Голова гидры фыркнула.

— Я не шучу! Сделай это немедленно, пока я не разозлилась!

Раздалось гортанное шипение, потом булькающий звук. Широко открыв свою пасть, гидра закашлялась, стала отплевываться и отрыгнула покрытую слизью фигуру пони.

— Сн-н-нкт-а-а-ах! — Айронхуф перекатился, отплёвываясь и тяжело дыша. От гривы и до хвоста он был покрыт зелёной тиной и какой-то полупереваренной дрянью. — О-о-ох, блин. Не хотел бы я снова через это пройти!

— Эй! Чувак! — Рэд Турнип кинулся к нему. Это же сделали ещё несколько пони. В воздухе зазвучали бормочущие голоса, когда множество товарищей Айронхуфа собрались около него.

Рейнбоу Дэш гордо ухмылялась. 

— Полегче! — хриплым голосом сказала она, когда голова под ней поднялась вверх. Пегаска зависла на одном уровне со всеми четырьмя, смутив пристальным взглядом всё существо. Удовлетворённая тем, что оно не пыталось двигаться, Рейнбоу взглянула вниз на Голд Плэйта. — Эй! Ты ведь пожитки тащишь! Там осталось какое-нибудь мясо?

Голд Плэйт взглянул на Рейнбоу Дэш, на гидру, снова на Рейнбоу Дэш. 

— Ты же не всерьёз…

— Дай сюда! — Рейнбоу Дэш махнула копытом. — А не то эта штука продолжит перекусывать такими же пони, как мы, весь следующий месяц!

Голд Плэйт заёрзал. С неохотой он залез в свою перемётную сумку и вытащил ломоть тёмно-красного вяленого мяса. Он кинул его Рейнбоу Дэш.

Пегаска схватила это неприятное яство. Не держа его ни секундой дольше необходимого, она сразу бросила его клыкастому квартету.

Четыре головы поймали его с первого раза, разодрав на четыре равные жилистые части. Пообедав данной субстанцией, гидра жадно сглотнула и одарила Рейнбоу Дэш на прощание последним злым взглядом, прежде чем медленно развернуться и уйти в туманные леса.

— Тебе лучше бы не попадаться мне, когда попытаешься ещё раз проглотить какого-нибудь пони! — закричала Рейнбоу Дэш ей вслед, и её крылья звонко хлопнули, словно ставя точку. — Или я завяжу твои шеи в такой узел, что даже родная мама не развяжет!

— Ум-м-м-м-гхн-нг… Угх… — Айронхуф сплюнул и застонал под аккомпанемент громоподобного отбытия горемычного зверя.

— Эй там, растяпа, — произнёс Рэд Турнип, присев рядом с жеребцом. — Давай рассказывай.

— Я видел свет, и это было отвратительно.

— Ну, по крайней мере ты пахнешь лучше, чем обычно.

— Ха-ха. Сумеешь закинуть меня обратно?

**26\. Прибытие**

— Серьёзно, Айронхуф, ты пахнешь как выгребная яма моей старшей сестры к концу месяца.

— Да когда ж ты уже подавишься подковой, Рэд?! — проворчал Айронхуф, на ходу отмахиваясь от мух.

Рэд Турнип и ещё несколько жеребцов загоготали. 

— Оу-у-у-у, да ладно тебе, чувак. Мы рады, что ты не откинул копыта. Просто, серьёзно, неужели этому монстру нужно было запихивать тебя в свой самый мерзкий желудок?

— Всё, чего я хочу… — с каждым шагом, поднимаясь по холмистому склону, Айронхуф закипал, — … это вернуться домой и впервые за несколько недель принять хорошую, долгую ванну.

— Ванну? Разве это тебя не убьет?

— Н-н-нгх…

— Хах-хах-хах…

Земные пони шли вперёд, их лица озаряли улыбки и блеск глаз. Группа только что едва избежала смерти, и, бесспорно, восторженный дух витал над ними… в буквальном смысле.

Голд Плэйт покосился на тень Рейнбоу Дэш. Он был единственным пони, кто не посмеивался над Айронхуфом. Наблюдая, как пегаска ныряет вверх и вниз сквозь туманный полог леса, он ежеминутно прочищал горло.

Это привлекло внимание Рейнбоу Дэш. Ухмыляясь, она спустилась вниз, пока не зависла несколькими футами выше жеребца. 

— Да-а-а?

Голд Плэйт что-то буркнул.

— Что-что? — Рейнбоу Дэш приложила копыто к уху.

— Спасибо тебе, что спасла Айронхуфа, — повторил Голд Плэйт.

— Забавно, — хлопнула глазами Рейнбоу Дэш.

— Хм-м? В каком смысле?

— Я правда не ожидала, что кто-то из вас, ребята, по-настоящему поблагодарит меня за то, что я сделала, — Рейнбоу Дэш подмигнула. — В какой-то степени это разбивает мрачный неприветливый видок, который вы так усердно пытаетесь поддерживать.

— Пфе, — Голд Плэйт пристально посмотрел вверх. — Это просто вежливость. Ты так много сделала для каравана.

— О, а это караван? Как же я этого не заметила? — Рейнбоу Дэш перевернулась вверх тормашками и «поплыла» рядом на спине. — Я была так занята, пока колотила гидру, что даже и не заметила целую толпу тюфяков. Им там, кажется, без меня надо было что-то доставить.

— И-и-и опять ты туда же, — вздохнул Голд Плэйт.

— Куда?

Голд Плэйт горько ухмыльнулся Рейнбоу. 

— Не важно, насколько самоотверженной или героической ты можешь быть, так или иначе ты снова становишься глупой, инфантильной, самовлюблённой хвастунишкой.

— Эй! Неправда! — показались зубки Рейнбоу Дэш. — Я вовсе не «глупая»!

— Тебе не кажется, что ты в таком случае взваливаешь на себя непосильную ношу? — воскликнул Голд Плэйт. — Когда ты в последний раз сражалась с этой гиперой?..

— Гидрой.

— Неважно. Когда?

— М-м-м-м… — Рейнбоу перевернулась в привычное положение и потёрла подбородок. — Это был первый раз, если подумать.

— Так и знал!

— Ты знал?

— Ты поступила храбро, да, — Голд Плэйт кивнул. — Даже… обалденно?

— ОбалДЭШно?

— Не зазнавайся.

— Хее-хее-хее…

— Но ты могла сильно навредить себе! — лицо Голд Плэйта резко осунулось. — Кто знает, вдруг ты попытаешься сделать что-то бесшабашное в будущем и это окончится твоей смертью?

— Ха. Я и не знала, что волную тебя.

— Я не забочусь о тебе, — сказал Голд Плэйт, нахмурившись. — Но если чему Фуллтрот и научил меня за все эти месяцы, так это тому, что пони, которым нечего терять, могут отдать всё, даже свои жизни.

Рейнбоу Дэш изогнула бровь.

— Вот почему такие пони, как ты, постоянно пускаются в далёкие путешествия?

— А что насчёт тебя? — поспешно вернул ей вопрос Голд Плэйт.

Рейнбоу Дэш только закусила губу. В этот момент спереди раздался голос Фуллтрота.

— Ну наконец-то! Всем можно расслабиться! Ибо мы прибыли…

Рейнбоу Дэш взлетела вверх. Перед ней и караваном расступился туман, явив взорам иззубренную расселину в земле шириной примерно в полмили. Вдоль крутых верховий скал этой огромной возвышенности, чуть южнее большой дымящейся структуры, грозно нависающей над нею на севере, было построено тщательно продуманное поселение из деревянных платформ, решётчатых каркасов и опор. Вращались мельницы, под тонкими водопадами крутились водяные колёса, а из множества труб подымался дым; незатейливые бурые хижины жались смутной тенью к склону горы. Для Рейнбоу это был первый оплот цивилизации за много недель пути, и он не оставил её равнодушной.

— Виндтроу, уважаемые жеребцы, — продолжил Фуллтрот, взмахнул копытом и начал подниматься по длинному петляющему деревянному настилу, ведущему к сердцу города. — Мы дома.


	3. 27. Виндтроу — 38. Бессильна

**27\. Виндтроу**

Первым, что ошеломило Рейнбоу Дэш, был запах. Он не был ни отвратительным, ни сильно притягательным. Каждый раз, когда пегаска втягивала носом воздух, у неё возникало ощущение, что она входит в пасть разъярённого дракона. Одуряющий запах пепла и горящей сажи висел над крышами деревни, когда она вместе с караваном вошла в центральный район Виндтроу.

Здесь деревянные каркасы и платформы уступили место твёрдой скальной породе и булыжнику — там, где самые старые кварталы города были в буквальном смысле высечены в склоне горы. Рейнбоу Дэш даже не была ещё уверена, можно ли назвать это горой. Каждый раз, когда она бросала взгляд вверх, ей застилал обзор тёмный туман или сбивали с толку мириады кипящих жизнью мелочей.

Как только караван прибыл в центр городка, поселение взорвалось восторженными криками. Земные пони всех возрастов побросали все свои дела, чтобы поприветствовать Фуллтрота и его отважных жеребцов. Кобылки прекратили смахивать пыль с витрин магазинов. Из кузен и лесопилок показались дюжие рабочие и торговцы. Пожилые пони выглядывали из палисадников и внутренних двориков, а десятки иных семейств наблюдали за путешественниками из высоких окон.

Деревянные здания вокруг пегаски, держащиеся в воздухе при помощи латунных и бронзовых каркасов, были поистине величественны. У каждого строения имелся дымоход, соединённый с рядом паровых труб, и не было ни единой секунды, когда плотный смог не поднимался бы в атмосферу. Поначалу Рейнбоу Дэш чувствовала себя неловко, но вскоре осознала, что может дышать на этих улицах так же легко, как и на открытом воздухе в любую другую минуту своего путешествия. Прежде чем у неё появилась возможность поразмыслить над этим, ей помешали громкие крики радости и раскатистый смех.

Она обернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть кобылок, жеребят, жеребцов и всевозможных деревенских жителей, бегущих к их отряду. Члены каравана один за другим бросали свои пожитки и обнимали своих близких. После нескольких месяцев разлуки жеребцы воссоединились со своими семьями. Будто наперекор угрюмой атмосфере Виндтроу Рейнбоу почувствовала, каким удивительно светлым и живым был тут дух пони.

Остановившись под вращающимися лопастями деревянной мельницы, она наблюдала за тем, как Рэд Турнип улыбается и прижимается носом к щеке кобылы на два десятилетия старше себя. После того, как он поприветствовал свою мать, жеребец перекинулся парой слов с тройкой пони, казавшимися на вид его братьями. Чуть поодаль молодая кобылка кинулась к Айронхуфу. Тот широко улыбнулся и приготовился к горячим объятиям. Однако же, едва почувствовав исходящий от него запах, молодая жена горестно застонала и начала отчитывать возвратившегося жеребца под хохот его товарищей. Что же касается Голд Плэйта…

Рейнбоу Дэш прищурилась.

Голд Плэйт стоял около фургонов, покорно разгружая их по одному тюку за раз. Пока остальные члены каравана общались со своими семьями, не обращая ни на что внимания, Голд Плэйт ни на секунду не прекращал свою работу. Он единственный из путников по-прежнему был одинок; ни один жеребец или кобылка не подбежали поприветствовать его. На его юном лице застыло мрачное выражение, и если даже он заметил краем глаза смотрящую на него Рейнбоу Дэш, то не подал вида.

Пегаска уже было хотела подойти к нему, когда услышала направленные в её сторону шепотки и потрясённые вздохи. Она обернулась посмотреть, и в тот же миг шайка маленьких жеребчиков и кобылок испуганно кинулась врассыпную. Их маленькие мордашки повысовывались из-за углов зданий и деревянных перил на узких мостках. Рейнбоу медленно повела головой, осматривая висячий город во всей его полноте, замечая при этом всё больше и больше молодых пони, раза в два младше себя, что таращились на неё во все глаза — равно как и некоторые взрослые. Их взгляды были прикован к её гриве, сумкам, золотому кулону, но чаще всего — к крыльям.

— Ничего не понимаю, — вслух пробормотала Рейнбоу Дэш. — Почему они меня разглядывают?

— Ты первый пегас, которого они видят, — объяснил Фуллтрот, подойдя к ней.

— О, да? — удивилась Рейнбоу. — С какой поры?

— С начала времён, дитя, — сказал Фуллтрот, прочистил горло и гаркнул громко, но с почтением в голосе: — Старейшина Хаштейл! Ваш скромный и преданный слуга Фуллтрот к вашим услугам…

Рейнбоу Дэш с любопытством посмотрела на огромное здание на другом конце центрального района. Все пони вокруг притихли и ушли с улицы, уступая дорогу важному старцу, идущему в сопровождении эскорта к центру города.

**28\. Хаштейл**

— Многие годы уже минули с той поры, когда твоя пунктуальность в последний раз удивляла меня, старый друг, — сказал Хаштейл Фуллтроту. Волосы его седой гривы разделялись над парой сонных синих глаз, немощное тело пошатывалось, поддерживаемое двумя молодыми кобылками, но, несмотря ни на что, он изо всех сил пытался держаться с гордостью и достоинством. — Сегодня ты прибыл с ключами к нашему спасению, и уж кажется мне, будто являюсь я свидетелем прибытия некой юной незнакомки. Скажи мне, ужели мы без моего ведома вернулись на десять лет назад?

— Едва ли, старейшина Хаштейл, — ответил Фуллтрот, не разгибая спины в поклоне.

— Прошу, друг мой, оставь такую церемониальную почтительность для Чертогов Единения, — тихим голосом произнёс Хаштейл. Он пошел медленно, покачиваясь, по главной улице Виндтроу, взирая на воссоединившихся со своими семьями жеребцов. — Я счастлив видеть, что каждый пони вернулся благополучно. Если бы только прошлогодний поход был столь же удачным. Беллстраф был находчивым молодым жеребцом. Мне до сих пор грезится его голос, разносящийся по Палатам Совета.

— Всем нам надлежит чтить его память, Хаштейл, — сказал Фуллтрот. — И я уверен, что он был бы горд, что мы не допустили потерь в этом походе. В то же время… — Фуллтрот отступил в сторону и жестом указал на радужногривую фигуру подле себя. — Наша сохранность — это во многом заслуга сей необычайно благожелательной незнакомки.

— М-м-м-м… — Рейнбоу Дэш между тем разглядывала вращающуюся над её головой ветряную мельницу. Она моргнула, возвращаясь в реальность, и посмотрела на двух старцев. — Ох. Погодь, вы говорите обо мне, да ведь? Гхм. Здрасьте.

— Пегас… — протянул Хаштейл, слегка пошатываясь. Кобылки рядом с ним сошлись, дабы поддержать его. Он с присвистом вздохнул, стал прямо и приблизился к путешественнице. — Я один из немногих, кто ещё помнит твоё племя. Давным-давно несколько пони из твоего рода обитали в изумрудных горах, что к югу отсюда. Увы, с той поры, с появлением смога, те холмы утратили своё благолепие. Должен сказать, что очень скучаю по тем крылатым созданиям.

— Ага. Стало скучновато без пегасов вокруг, да? — соглашаясь с его словами, кивнула Рейнбоу Дэш, а после грустно добавила: — У меня вот всегда так, — несколько кашляющих звуков и неловких вздохов спустя она прикусила губу и выпалила: — Но! Большое спасибо за… эм… мысль, старый чувак… м-м-м-м… сэр.

— Хм-м-м… — расплылся в морщинистой улыбке Хаштейл. — Вне всяких сомнений, она пегас.

— Она герой, — упорствовал Фуллтрот. — Если бы не её неожиданное появление, мы бы замерзли прошлой ночью, сделали бы огромный крюк и были бы проглочены гидрой — и всё это всего лишь за последние сутки.

— Она предотвратила все эти события? — поинтересовался Хаштейл.

— Вот именно, старейшина Хаштейл. Она — единственная причина того, что ваши жеребцы сейчас стоят перед вами живые и здоровые.

— Э-э… пустяки, — Рейнбоу Дэш потянулась и подавила зевоту. — У меня был выбор: позависать с этими крутыми братанами или лететь над кучей скучных гор.

В глазах Хаштейла блеснуло яркое отражение. Он прищурился, осматривая золотистый кулон на шее Рейнбоу испытующим взором.

— Гм-м-м… ты из Эквестрии?

В ответ на такое заявление Рейнбоу Дэш поражённо хлопнула ресницами. Она настороженно окинула взглядом Хаштейла, как будто он внезапно отлетел от неё на милю.

— Возмо-о-о-о-о-о-жно…

— Как тебя зовут, девочка?

— Рейнбоу Дэш, сэр, — ответила она, тряхнув слегка при этом разноцветной гривой. — Я бы не советовала вам проговаривать это имя самостоятельно. Не хотелось бы, чтобы у вас случился сердечный приступ или что-то подобное.

Фуллтрот закатил глаза, а после улыбнулся своему правителю:

— Однако её дружеская поддержка имеет свою цену, при условии, что пони не прочь расплатиться своими ушами.

— Эй! Я погодный летун! Я как бы совершенно бескорыстна!

— Если бы ты только знала, что значит добровольная помощь для деревни Виндтроу, девочка, — произнес Хаштейл. — Тогда, возможно, ты бы меньше шутила о вознаграждении за такие дела, — он внимательно посмотрел на обоих своих собеседников. — Пойдёмте. Посидите со мной. Мне бы очень хотелось послушать о твоём путешествии и о том, как такая выдающаяся странница пришла на помощь в час нужды.

— Оу-у-у-у, правда, вам не нужно так излишне фонтанировать восхищением и всё такое, — сказала Рейнбоу Дэш, протестующе вскинув копыто. — Я просто сделала то, что сделал бы любой из вас, чуваки… ну… если бы у вас были крылья.

— Когда старейшина деревни приглашает вас, — сказал Фуллтрот Рейнбоу, — он делает это от всего сердца. Было бы грубостью отказать или пренебречь таким жестом.

— Ну бли-ин, я не фанатка посиделок и пустого трёпа, — чуть ноющем тоном ответила пегаска.

— Также мы сердечно предложим пищу для нашей гостьи, — добавил Хаштейл.

— О! Еда! Ну, тогда ладно! — Рейнбоу Дэш в нетерпении повела крыльями, проходя мимо Хаштейла по направлению к большому зданию на другой стороне этого района города. — Давайте уже к вашим посиделкам и трёпу?

Хаштейл издал хриплый смешок и посмотрел в сторону Фуллтрота.

— Больше шести десятилетий прошло, а пегасы всё такие же, и не важно, откуда они родом.

— Это хорошо?

— Эта отрадная фамильярность, старый друг. Нечто, чего я не испытывал уже очень давно. Идём. Ты заслуживаешь хорошего отдыха больше чем кто-либо ещё.

**29\. Винтергейт**

— Мммф… Офигенно! — умудрилась выговорить Рейнбоу Дэш с набитым зеленью ртом. — Этот салат хорош… м-м-мф-ф… — проглотив его, сидящая за круглым деревянным столом пегаска заговорщицки улыбнулась. — Колитесь: вы чего в него добавили?

— Салат, — бесхитростно ответил Хаштейл.

Он, Фуллтрот и радужногривая чужеземка сидели на деревянном балконе. Фасад дома старейшины Виндтроу выходил на вертикальную скалу с ревущими водопадами.

— Эквестрийская кухня не наш конёк, поэтому я очень надеюсь, что овощи — любые овощи — придутся тебе по вкусу.

— Конечно, блин, это куда лучше того чёрствого хлеба, который я грызу уже кучу недель! — она улыбалась, набивая рот салатом. — Хм-м-м… Но всё равно… я не могу представить, как вы, ребята, выживаете, питаясь исключительно мясом.

— Я весьма удивлён, что, невзирая на этот факт, ты с охотой присоединилась к нам, — сказал Хаштейл. На столе перед ним с Фуллтротом стояли одинаковые миски с лапшой и коричневой волокнистой субстанцией. — Прежде у нас бывали гости с запада, и они даже не пожелали разговаривать с нами после того, как выяснили путь в Винтергейт.

— Винтер-что? — скривилась Рейнбоу Дэш.

— Так местные жители называют край, в котором расположен Виндтроу, — объяснил Фуллтрот. — Если ты, путешественница, прибыла из Эквестрии, то в этом случае ты миновала самый западный его предел. Узкая полоса холмистых долин и крутых гор Винтергейта отделяет море Песен на западе от пустынь Великого Пыльника на востоке.

— Звучит немного скучно, — проглотила Рейнбоу очередную порцию салата и примиряюще улыбнулась. — Без обид.

— Ты отнюдь не первая чужеземка, которая так думает, — заметил Хаштейл, на его морщинистом лице появилась ободряющая улыбка. — Большинство пони из южных прибрежных городов не удосуживаются остановиться в Виндтроу даже на день. Помимо того что это крайне отдалённый от других город, он снабжает провизией только местных шахтеров. Для других жителей Винтергейта тут мало перспектив.

— Несколько поколений прожили всю жизнь среди этих гористых круч, — сказал Фуллтрот. — И все они работали над одной и той же задачей.

Рейнбоу Дэш прикончила свою тарелку зелени и откинулась на спинку, с любопытством глядя на них.

— И что же это за задача?

— Гора, что возвышается над нами, — Фуллтрот махнул копытом в пространство за парапетом балкона. — Это необычное место.

Рейнбоу усмехнулась.

— Я типа уже догадалась. Она выглядит не как другие горы, которые я видела раньше.

— Ни один пони не знает причину, но в ней находятся залежи особой руды, которую не удалось обнаружить ни в одной из близлежащих гор, — сказал Фуллтрот. — Металл из этой руды очень ковок и пригоден для создания разнообразных сплавов.

— Более семи столетий назад наши предки наткнулись на эту гору, — объяснил Хаштейл приглушённым голосом1. При мыслях об этом его усталые глаза заискрились давним уважением и почитанием. — С тех самых пор мы добываем минералы. У меня нет сомнений, что запасы в этой скале смогут обеспечивать наших потомков следующие три сотни лет. Нам очень повезло иметь такое счастливое и мирное место для жизни. Только вот… — старец поморщился, будто бы сожалея, что вообще допустил такую мысль.

Рейнбоу Дэш внимательно посмотрела на него, потом на Фуллтрота.

— Этот смог… — вслух пробормотала она. — Он не природный? Не похож ни на какой дым из тех, что мне доводилось нюхать. И то, что он не развеивается на такой высоте и в это время года — это, как по мне, олунеть как странно, — она подвинулась ближе, нависнув над столом и положив на него обе передние ноги. — Кто-нибудь знает, в чём же тут дело?

— Нас гораздо больше интересовало получение оборудования, которое нам необходимо для борьбы с туманом, — сказал Фуллтрот.

Рейнбоу Дэш прищурилась:

— И что же это за оборудование такое?..

— Ненастье наступило двадцать с лишним лет назад, — внезапно произнес Хаштейл. — Сначала мы подумали, что это пожар. Потом, когда все леса ниже нас остались нетронутыми, мы испугались, что в ходе наших разработок в горе была потревожена какая-то зона термической активности. Но мы не нашли ни единого намека на пепел, тепло или иной признак огненного источника этой аномалии. Тем не менее ничто не помешало этому густому киселю сгущаться всё больше и больше, пока нам не стало опасно перемещаться с одного конца нашего подвешенного города на другой. Что ещё хуже…

— Да? — спросила Рейнбоу Дэш.

Хаштейл тяжко вздохнул, его лицо дрогнуло, словно бы ему приходилось прикладывать серьёзные усилия для того, чтобы выговаривать слова:

— С уплотнением тумана… начались… происшествия.

— Что за происшествия?

— Выводок жутких, омерзительных крылатых существ, — отчетливо произнес Фуллтрот, привлекая внимание Рейнбоу. — Поначалу они были просто неприятностью: подворовывали еду и прогрызали деревянные конструкции в сердце города. Но шли годы, туман становился плотнее, а вместе с ним росла решимость птицеподобных тварей.

— Типа… в каком смысле? — стиснула зубы Рейнбоу. — Что они делали?

Лицо Хаштейла осунулось от горя, когда он невидящим взглядом уставился на стол.

— За последние пять лет мы потеряли дюжину наших сородичей.

— Ну ни хрена ж себе… — пробормотала Рейнбоу Дэш. — Они атакуют жителей?

— Подчас весьма агрессивно, — сказал Фуллтрот. — Они довольно непредсказуемы.

— Вы пытались, не знаю, дать им отпор?

— В нашем распоряжении крайне мало оружия, — устало произнёс Хаштейл. — И мы вдали от густонаселенных областей Винтергейта. Мы можем выжить, полагаясь только на наши собственное оборудование, а оно предназначено для дробления камней, а не пернатых… гм… без обид.

— Я не обиделась. Я знаю, что вы говорили не про меня, — Рейнбоу Дэш взглянула на Фуллтрота. — Итак, что же это за оборудование? Вы затарились оружием, чтобы прикончить этих сосунков?

— Не совсем, — сказал Фуллтрот.

— Э-э?

— Мы уже внесли свой посильный вклад в сражения с этими чудовищами, — произнес жеребец. — Но не имеет значения, скольких из них мы уничтожили, их число попросту возросло. За то время, пока мы имеем с ними дело, мы обнаружили, что этот странный туман словно придаёт им сил. По счастливой случайности несколько лет назад мы встретились с группой странствующих минотавров, которые далеко к северу отсюда основали шахтерское поселение, а они в свою очередь знали бродячую группу торгашей-единорогов, продающих всевозможные зачарованные камни. Среди этих магических запасов был особый кристалл, который позволял управлять погодными явлениями на небольшой области. После тщательных экспериментов мы выяснили, что эти кристаллы могут быть использованы для рассеивания тумана, однако со временем их магический эффект ослабевает. Мы обнаружили это и поняли, что нам придется вновь пополнять наши запасы, если мы и дальше намереваемся держать этих существ на почтительном расстоянии.

— Так что я заключил торговое соглашение с минотаврами, — сказал Хаштейл со слабым намеком на гордую улыбку. — Мой добрый друг Фуллтрот возглавляет отправленный к их колонии на севере караван. В обмен на камни, которые они получают от торговцев-единорогов, мы поставляем им образцы добытых нами ресурсов. Они отдают ресурсы из своих шахт единорогам, которые дают им зачарованные камни. Как видишь, путешественница, здесь в горной глуши мы своими силами создали прекрасный круговорот взаимопомощи. Всего тридцать лет назад подобное взаимодействие было немыслимо для жителей Виндтроу.

— Всё-таки паршиво, что вы не нашли способа вышибить отсюда этих злых вредителей, — бесцеремонно заявила Рейнбоу Дэш. — Мистер Фуллтрот, вы хотя бы пытались, ну там, позависать в колонии минотавров достаточно долго, чтобы посмотреть на этих единорогов и лично спросить у них, не могут ли они, ну не знаю, отправить сюда какого-нибудь пони и попытаться с концами развеять этот туман?

— Я много раз пытался встретиться с единорогами и другими магическими пони, — кивнув, сказал Фуллтрот. — Но пока что безуспешно.

— Кроме того, мы давным-давно научились не полагаться на магию единорогов, — объяснил Хаштейл. — Как-то раз я отправил своего сына, Слейдстида, в столицу Винтергейта — Блиссвью, что к югу отсюда, но ни один пони из магического совета не пожелал помочь ему. В отличие от Эквестрии, путешественница, использование магии в Винтергейте слишком уж часто требует солидных сумм, и ничем таким похвастаться мы не можем.

— Но у вас есть эти полезные ископаемые, которые нужны минотаврам, — сказала Рейнбоу Дэш. — Вам же, вроде как, приходится хвататься за любую предложенную помощь.

— Это нелёгкий процесс, — печально сказал Хаштейл. — Все эти годы после потери каждого пони я долго думал о решениях, которые принял. Но я остаюсь непоколебимым. За более чем полтысячи лет Виндтроу никогда не склонялся ни перед какой внешней силой. И я не намерен позволить стае скверных монстров заставить нас защищать наш дом с меньшим рвением.

— Ага… Это я уже поняла… — кивая, заметила Рейнбоу Дэш. Она ненадолго задержала взгляд на водопадах, низвергающихся снаружи.

— Однако, путешественница, хватит говорить про нас, — невесело улыбаясь, сказал Хаштейл и подался вперёд: — Я бы очень хотел услышать больше о землях, из которых ты держишь путь.

— Ох… Эх-хех… — Рейнбоу Дэш в беспокойстве перебрала лежащими на краю стола копытами. — Запад вовсе не так хорош, как его расхваливают.

— Порадуй старого пони, — ответил Хаштейл. — Прошло уже много времени с тех пор, как я в последний раз видел кого-то из твоего рода.

— Скоро наступит ночь и взойдёт луна, — пробормотала себе под нос пегаска; глаза её скользнули вверх, туда, где находилась окутанная туманной пеленой вершина горы. — Мне вроде как нужно кое-где быть.

— Останься в нашей деревне на несколько дней. Какое бы путешествие ни ждало тебя впереди, мы дадим тебе достаточно припасов.

— Ух ты, ужасно мило с вашей стороны, — улыбнувшись, сказала Рейнбоу Дэш. — Что я вам буду за это должна, ребята?

Хаштейл лишь улыбнулся.

Рейнбоу Дэш закатила глаза, застонала и встала.

— Ладно, ваша взяла. Начнём наш вводный курс об Эквестрии. И всё же я надеюсь, что вы не возражаете, если я чутка разомну ноги.

— Звучит просто отлично, — попытался было сдвинуться с места Хаштейл. Фуллтроту пришлось помочь ему встать. — Мы можем прогуляться, пока ведем беседу.

— Не возражаете, если я полечу? Самые лучшие речи у меня выходят, когда я летаю.  
_________________  
1“Hushtail explained in a hushed voice.” Вообще, имя Hushtail можно перевести как “утихомиривающий хвост”

**30\. Слейдстид**

— И каждый сезон дождей Клаудсдейл вербует под своё крыло пони из совершенно другого города, чтобы те помогли собрать воду для грядущих осадков, — рассказывала неспешно дрейфующая в воздухе Рейнбоу Дэш. — По эквестрийским законам все пегасы поселения должны оказывать содействие в перемещении жидкости из водоёма в водяной смерч, который затем поглощается фабриками дождя парящего города.

— Что за поразительное производство, — отметил Хаштейл. Его дрожащие ноги медленно вели его вслед за Рейнбоу Дэш; они вдвоем прогуливались близ деревянных перил, отделяющих Виндтроу от узкого ущелья. — Если пегасы на что и способны, так это использовать выдающиеся подходы к работе. Я знал много единорогов, которые прожили всю свою жизнь, так ни разу и не использовав свой рог. Крылатые пони, в свою очередь, более чем склонны использовать все дары, коими природа их одарила.

— Ага… — Рейнбоу Дэш потянулась и хрустнула шейными позвонками. — Ах-х-х… Мы просто потрясны. Хех. Каждые лет десять вместо того, чтобы вытягивать воду из очередной деревни, Клаудсдейл отправляет самых лучших летунов к водам по ту сторону Синей долины, чтобы доставить ещё больший запас воды в преддверии сухого сезона. Когда я была совсем маленькой, одной из моих грёз было совершить это путешествие… быть среди немногих гордых летунов, которые участвовали в такой доставке.

— И что же, путешественница?

Рейнбоу Дэш вздохнула. Она задумчиво смотрела на туман, темнеющий в ночи, надвигающейся на высотный городок. — Вышло так, что в итоге я пролетела гораздо большее расстояние. Где-то в четыре раза больше, чем путь до Синей долины и обратно.

Седая грива Хаштейла трепетала на горном ветру. Он кивнул.

— Бесспорно, теперь ты сможешь получить одобрение Клаудсдейла на совершение этого десятилетнего ритуала.

— Ага. Может быть.

— Хотя, как представляется мне, твои заслуги и так достаточно легендарны, — сказал Хаштейл. Он указал своим старческим копытом на её шею. — Благо, ты носишь один из Шести Камней.

От неожиданности парящая Рейнбоу резко дёрнулась. Она медленно развернулась и с подозрением посмотрела на него.

— Шести… камней?..

— Да будет тебе, путешественница, — произнёс Хаштейл с широкой понимающей улыбкой. — Мы живем в огромной мире. Винтергейт отнюдь не так далеко от Эквестрии, как ты можешь подумать. Я вырос на историях о Шести Камнях Погибели Найтмер. По счастью, я ещё не настолько стар, чтобы позабыть картинки, которые были в той сказке.

— Да что ты говоришь…

— Я не посмею выспрашивать у тебя, почему ты носишь его. Но тот факт, что ты находишься на таком расстоянии от обители Богини Солнца, наталкивает меня на размышления, — его глаза сузились. — Неужто нечто ужасное произошло с гармонией на твоей родине?

— Моя родина в порядке, — резко бросила ему Рейнбоу Дэш. Её губы на краткий момент искривились в недовольстве. — И вообще, что такого особенного в этом дурацком камне?

— В таком разе ты несомненно можешь его снять. Он выглядит ужасно тяжёлым.

Рейнбоу Дэш ничего не сказала. Она лишь закусила губу.

В этот момент сзади по деревянным платформам кто-то громко затопал. Пегаска развернулась и увидела нескольких покрытых копотью жеребцов. Ноги их были облачены в чёрную холщовую ткань и кожу. Несколько мешков, полнящихся шахтёрскими принадлежностями и светящимися камнями, свисали с их седельных сумок.

— Слейдстид! — воскликнул Хаштейл и с заметным энтузиазмом пошёл к отряду. — Ты возвратился вместе со своими рабочими! Какое замечательное совпадение! Караван Фуллтрота вернулся. Более того, к нам прибыла прекраснейшая гостья.

Все пони при виде Хаштейла остановились и низко склонили головы в почтении. Или, если точнее, все за исключением одного. Молодой жеребец со светло-бурой шерстью и белокурой гривой лишь проворчал:

— У меня очень мало времени на душевные беседы и новые знакомства, отец. Я должен проследить, чтобы в этом месяце мы добыли больше руды, чем в прошлом. Мы, при всем при этом, отстаём в поставках для южного торгового пути. Если мы хотим, чтобы прибывающие в следующем месяце торговцы снова посетили нас в следующем году, кому-то придётся пожертвовать сном и покоем.

— Сын, я понимаю, что тебе крайне важно завершить свою работу, — произнес Хаштейл. — Но тебе нельзя забывать, что ты мой наследник и доверенное лицо. По-нашему вежливо выказать своё почтение чужезем…

— Вот именно, отец! Все пони для нас — это чужаки! — грубо оборвал старца Слейдстид, его каштановые глаза ярко вспыхнули. — Но это не должно быть так! Если мы выйдем из изоляции и наймём пони из южных поселений только за тем, чтобы они работали в шахтах, мы одновременно увеличим прибыль и объём торговли! Наши имена должны знать не только эта да пара соседних гор!

— Я уважаю твое мнение, Слейдстид, но я не думаю, что сейчас подходящее время для…

— Оно всегда неподходящее, отец! — прошипел Слейдстид, одаривая Рейнбоу Дэш безразличным взглядом. — Меня не заботит, сколько у нас гостей. Работы много, а из-за твоего упрямства она вся ложится на мои и только на мои плечи! Теперь, если ты извинишь меня, мне нужно проконтролировать объём выполненных за сегодня работ…

Громко топоча, Слейдстид пошёл прочь. Его многочисленные товарищи неловко помялись, прежде чем разойтись и поспешить к близким и друзьям, прибывшим с караваном.

Хаштейл вздохнул и, повернувшись, посмотрел вверх на Рейнбоу Дэш.

— Я искренне и от всей души извиняюсь за это. Мы с сыном больше не сходимся во взглядах, как сходились когда-то. Меня беспокоит, что он выказывает это так откровенно, особенно посреди нашей беседы с тобой, моим гостем-пегасом.

— Эй, не парься, папаша, — сказала Рейнбоу, хотя в то же самое время она обеспокоено бросила взгляд через плечо. — Я тоже не хочу показаться грубой, но мне очень надо отойти и… гм… немного побыть одной.

— Да?

— Ага. Сегодня будет первая за несколько недель ночь, когда взойдёт полная луна.

— И почему же, скажи на милость, это так важно? — непонимающе моргнул Хаштейл. — Пегасы зависят от лунного цикла? Я чувствую ужасную неловкость за свою забывчивость…

Рейнбоу Дэш улыбнулась и махнула копытом:

— Всё в порядке. Я уверена, мы сможем завтра продолжить разговор, — она ощутила тяжесть кулона на своей шее и добавила, пробормотав: — Я бы хотела узнать больше о вашей деревне и этих омерзительных существах, с которыми вы боретесь.

— Мне бы хотелось предоставить тебе какую-нибудь менее мрачную тему для разговора.

— И над этим мы тоже поработаем. Э-м-м-м… Так что да! Увидимся! — она взмыла голубой молнией, пробиваясь сквозь туман. Оказавшись вне зоны его видимости, она тяжко вздохнула и начала подъём к верхней части тропосферы.

**31\. Луна**

Через несколько минут полёта — прорыва сквозь ледяной воздух над горными вершинами — где-то над смогом и туманами Рейнбоу Дэш нашла облако. Она уселась на него; её тело купалось в тусклом серебристом свете. Глубоко дыша, она вгляделась в полную луну. Та сияла, идеально круглая, слепя глаза под бескрайним стылым покровом ночи.

Прошло будто бы всего несколько дней с той поры, как она в последний раз проделывала подобное, но Рейнбоу знала, что это не так. Не имело значения, над сколькими горами и лесами она пронеслась голубой молнией, ночное светило неизменным пребывало на своде небес, равнодушное к горестям подлунного мира, неотрывно следуя за ней и тем предвозвещая недоброе, пока ночи на её пути не слились в недели и месяцы.

Но, несмотря на свои колебания, Рейнбоу ни разу не пропустила эти встречи. Она была слишком верна и не могла поступить иначе. Пегаска спокойно и аккуратно поднесла копыто к рубиновой молнии на шее и принялась натирать холодную поверхность, пока та не озарилась тусклым сиянием.

Магическое пламя в глубинах ожерелья вспыхнуло ярче, пульсируя, разгораясь тем сильнее, чем больше поглощало лунного света. Вскоре трепещущий луч энергии вырвался из кулона Рейнбоу Дэш, вспыхивая синхронно с неземным голосом, наполнившим холодное пространство над облаком звуком и волшебством.

_— Рейнбоу Дэш, внемлешь ли ты нам?_

Рейнбоу глубоко вдохнула, мысленно прося вселенную дать ей силы пережить грядущее, и натянула на лицо безмятежную улыбку, обращаясь к ветрам:

— Само собой, ваше высочество. А что? Вы ожидали, что я вас тут брошу висеть на проводе?

_— Мы не разумеем. Ужель мы свершили злодеяние, за кое нас потребно умертвить в петле?_

— Эм-м… хе-хе. Принцесса, это просто такое выражение. Вы помните, как я в прошлый раз упоминала, что вам следует больше говорить со своей стражей?

_— Истинно сие, Мы припоминаем. Хотя с недавних пор твоя принцесса сталкивается со многим множеством обязанностей, кои вельми утрудняют будничное общение._

— Оу-у-уч. Ну, вот ж дерьмо, — Рейнбоу содрогнулась от своих собственных слов. — Гхм. Пардоньте, ваше высочество, — она сглотнула и глупо улыбнулась прямо в свечение кулона. — Так… эм… как там Эквестрия… и вообще?

_— В наших копытах Эквестрия в безопасности. Хоть и выпало на её долю изрядно испытаний и бед, близки мы к постижению искусства поддержания постоянства орбиталей и Солнца, и Луны. Наша возлюбленная сестра поддерживает медитацию над разломом хаоса. Ни единый пони не пострадал со дня твоего отбытия в путешествие._

— Здорово, это круто, — сказала Рейнбоу Дэш. Она сглотнула и добавила: — А Понивиль? Как… Как там Кэнди Мейн присматривает за погодой, пока меня нет?

_— С изрядной степенью сожаленья должны мы признать, что не ведаем о нашей подданной, именуемой «Кэнди Мейн». Невзирая на это, Рейнбоу Дэш, не страшись. Понивиль во веки веков пребудет жемчужиной на лике прекрасной Эквестрии. Мы и наша сестра ажно воздвигли часовню над разломом хаоса. Докуда Селестия блюдёт свой долг, злосчастие не проникнет в милый твоему сердцу городок._

— Ну, рада это слышать…

_— Вопросы твои заслуживают всяческих похвал, ежели и страждут чрезмерной повторностью с прошлой нашей беседы. Поведай нам, Рейнбоу Дэш, что же открылось тебе на твоём пути?_

— Ох-х-х… Знаете… — пегаска успокоилась и лягнула несколько залитых лунным светом клочков белых облаков. — Всё по-старому, всё по-старому.

_— Весь мир стар. Не алчешь ли ты еси более конкретной?_

— Ну, если это вас порадует, тогда почему нет! — Рейнбоу Дэш подавила зевоту и забубнила: — Пролетела долину Мечты, там была куча огромных болот. Потом были горы. Потом было больше гор. Потом было ещё больше гор…

_— Не случалось ли тебе повстречать Каменную Вилицу Винтергайта?_ 2

Рейнбоу Дэш нахмурилась, усиленно вспоминая правую границу карты.

— Дайте-ка предположить… Это два высоченных каменных пика, торчащие над облаками?

_— Истинно сие. Стары как само время и ажно соперничают по древности с нашею сестрою. Нам представляется, что, узря их, смертный, подобный тебе, будет потрясён до глубин своей души._

— О. Хех. Ага, — Рейнбоу Дэш рассмеялась и беспечно махнула копытом. — Я видела эти скалы.

_— Ужель?_

— О да. Несколько дней назад.

_— Поразительно. В таком разе ты должна быть уж далече за западными отрогами Винтергайта._

— Ага, именно так пони в этой округе его и называют.

_— Имело место сретение с местными пони?_

— Угу. Они едят мясо — ну разве это не мерзко?

_— Ты так или иначе будешь вынуждена застать на своём пути несколько чуждых нам культур, Рейнбоу Дэш. Мало какие из них не отвратят тебя своими обычаями. Остерегаю тебя: некоторые народы, обретающиеся вне пределов величия и славы нашей сестры, вполне могут оказаться недоброхотными._

— Ага, ну, эти пони и муху не смогли бы обидеть, даже если б захотели, — проворчала Рейнбоу. — Ёлки, да я чуть в лепёшку не расшиблась, чтобы они не поумирали по пути домой в свою горную деревушку.

_— Не соизволишь ли просветить нас?_

— Ну, это сборище земных пони, и они едва ли способны самостоятельно развести костёр, пересечь речушку или дать отпор гидрам.

_— Ужели ты ратоборствовала с гидрами?_

— Ох. Наголову их разбила. К слову, заставила одну выблевать жеребца. Было круто.

_— Твои приключения воистину интригующи, Рейнбоу Дэш. Мы горды тем, что завещаны нам твои познания._

— Да всегда пожалуйста. Скажите… — Рейнбоу Дэш встала и, прикоснувшись копытом к светящемуся кулону, спросила: — Как там Эппл Блум?

_— Эппл Блум?_

— Ага, — дрогнувшим голосом произнесла Рейнбоу. — Не могу не тревожиться об этой маленькой проказнице.

_— Мы неоднократно наносили ей визит. Она демонстрирует похвальные успехи в учёбе. Принимая во внимание, что она взяла на себя большую часть работы на семейной ферме. Мы полагаем, что ты будешь обрадована, узнав, что вся её семья благоденствует, сняв поздний урожай._

Рейнбоу Дэш облегчённо выдохнула и кротко улыбнулась в лучах ночного светила.

— Ага. Я рада это слышать, — она сглотнула и опустила взгляд на облако. — А что насчёт её друзей?

_— Её товарищ-единорог, Свити Белль, перебралась обратно в Кантерлот, дабы быть со своей матерью и отцом. В последний раз, когда мы уделяли ей внимание, она привела на длительный постой свою знакомую-пегаса._

— Ох-хо, правда?! — захихикала Рейнбоу Дэш. — Скуталу с ума от скуки сойдёт в Кантерлоте. Бли-ин, я бы всё отдала, чтобы на это посмотреть, — она вновь рассмеялась, выдохнула, успокаиваясь, и продолжила: — А Спайк? Он всё ещё в библиотеке?

_— Несомненно. Порой он добровольно оказывает содействие в медитации нашей сестре. По моему разумению, сей дракон становится очень важной персоной в Понивиле. Многие единороги посещают город единственно ради беседы с ним._

— Ну, это, пожалуй, классно. Я всегда считала, что ему не повредило бы немного внимания после всего произошедшего… — пробормотала Рейнбоу Дэш.

_— Селестия не сомневается, что Спайк не обделён даром магии. Как представляется, фиолетовые драконы располагают врождённой способностью к управлению маной. Как только она станет искусна в медитации, то явственно вознамерится сделать Спайка своим учеником._

Услышав это, Рейнбоу Дэш в гневе раздула ноздри. Тихим низким голосом она произнесла:

— Да что вы говорите.

_— Не алчешь ли ты лично осведомиться о сём у нашей сестры? Она доступна для призыва, Рейнбоу Дэш, если ты пожелаешь разделить аудиенцию с принцессой._

— У меня был ещё один обморок, — намеренно сменила тему Рейнбоу.

Голос чуть замешкался с ответом:

_— Оправилась ль ты?_

— Угу. Он закончился, не успела я и глазом моргнуть, но прошло несколько часов, прежде чем я вновь смогла взлететь.

_— Сии приступы усиливаются иль, может, стали чаще случаться?_

— Не. Едва ли, — она задумчиво закусила губу. — Самое отстойное в том, что они возникают абсолютно неожиданно.

_— Беспрестанно ли ты носишь на теле своём элемент Верности?_

— О. Да. Безусловно!

_— Стало быть, наши чары и ныне поддерживают твоё обличье. Нам доставила радость весть о твоём добром здравии. Мы можем единственно питать надежду на то, что дела будут обстоять так и впредь на протяжении всего путешествия._

Рейнбоу Дэш заёрзала, глянув на копыта, покоящиеся на вершине облачной гряды:

— Это… Это ведь будет происходить чаще, правда?

Голос поспешно откликнулся:

_— Мы не изменили нашего суждения с момента твоего отбытия._

— Ага. Полагаю, что нет, — она глубоко вдохнула. — Ну ладно, пока почти всегда подо мной есть облака, я по крайней мере буду падать на что-то мягкое, если плохое обернётся худшим.

_— Боимся мы, что юмор твой недоступен нашему пониманию._

— Хех. Не в первый раз, ваше высочество, — не скрываясь, зевнула Рейнбоу Дэш. — Ух-х-х… Мне, пожалуй, уже пора. У меня же будут ещё — сколько там — две ночи для болтовни с вами, так?

_— Верно сие._

— Завтрашним вечером я дам вам знать, как идут дела. Эти глупые пони столкнулись с целой кучей фигни, и я как бы хочу узнать об этом побольше.

_— Мы заинтригованы. Ужель у тебя имеется причина задержаться на окраинах Винтергайта?_

— А? Вы могли бы быть чутка менее принцессой, говоря это, ваше высочество?

_— Мы лишь хотим напомнить тебе о грандиозном расстоянии между тобой и конечной точкой твоего путешествия. Ни один смертный не в состоянии по-настоящему уведать расстояние, кое мы имеем в виду._

— Эй. Я понимаю! Правда, понимаю, — пожав плечами, сказала пегаска. — Я стараюсь не слишком запариваться из-за этого. Я просто… знаете… выше этого. На несколько сотен футов. Хе-хе-хех.

_— Коль ты настаиваешь. Мы желаем тебе приятных снов, Рейнбоу Дэш._

— Фи! Сон — для аристократов, — фыркнула Рейнбоу Дэш, захихикала и в довершение махнула копытом по рубиновой молнии. — Продолжайте отжигать, Ваше Высочество.

_— Но мы же ничего не жгём…_

Свечение ожерелья угасло. Рейнбоу Дэш вновь осталась наедине с холодным пошептом высокогорного ветра. Она с силой выдохнула, трепеща лазоревыми крылами, и чуть потрясла перемётными сумками, ощущая перекатывающееся яблоко внутри.

Она припомнила кое-что из сказанного принцессой, и губы её тронула тихая улыбка.

— «Демонстрирует похвальные успехи в учёбе». Хех. Ну, это не так уж и плохо.

Рейнбоу потянулась. Сделав это, она заметила под собой разрыв в смоге. В нём виднелся вздымающийся над землёй каменный пик, за который уцепился Виндтроу, и был он высоким, величественным и загадочным. Лунное сияние пыталось пробиться сквозь мглистые пары, окружающие его, но едва ли ему это удавалось.

Так что Рейнбоу Дэш решила сама пойти ему навстречу. Затаив дыхание, она расслабила конечности, прыгнула с облака и воспарила по направлению к вершине странной горы.  
_________________  
2Весьма вероятно, что Луна знала эти земли ещё в те незапамятные времена, когда они именовались Wintergait — сиречь “поступь зимы”, или же, что более уместно для поницентричного мира, “аллюр зимы”. Современное название — Wintergate, означает “врата зимы”. В том же, как одно превратилось в другое, нет никакой особой тайны: gait и gate произносятся совершенно одинаково, и в отсутствие традиции (да и необходимости) делать регулярные письменные записи подобное изменение было, по мнению историков, практически неизбежным.

**32\. Головокружительнее**

Вершина проступила из тумана раньше, чем ожидала Рейнбоу Дэш. Независимо от того, какое расстояние она покрыла или как много видела на своём пути, мир на первый взгляд всегда казался ей всё меньше и меньше, чем был на самом деле.

Медленно кружа, она снижалась подобно ночному циклону. Рубиновым взглядом она внимательно осматривала склоны высокой горы. Вершина была необычайно плоской; от бледного камня, чуть тревожа его грани, отражались лучи яркого лунного света. Центр её был скрыт за клочьями клубящегося дыма. Если бы пегаска пожелала как следует осмотреть его, ей нужно было подобраться поближе.

Она приземлилась на южной стороне в нескольких сотнях футов над Виндтроу. Сделав по инерции несколько шагов, Рейнбоу остановилась и, стоило ей только встать на этом плато неподвижно, ощутила причудливую вибрацию, от которой начали подскакивать её копыта. Заинтригованная, она неторопливо потрусила вперёд, раздвигая туманы движениями мордочки. Даже несмотря на то, что смог здесь был плотнее всего, она абсолютно ничего не чуяла. Если бы она закрыла глаза, то не заметила бы отличий от чистейшей, будто родниковая вода, ночи.

— Объясните-ка мне, что тут забыли эти жутенькие твари, — пробормотала Рейнбоу Дэш. И только она это сказала — тут же её сердце замерло в груди, ибо внезапно ей вспомнились слова Хаштейла и Фуллтрота. Прянув ушами, она настороженно посмотрела по сторонам сквозь густую хмарь. Каждая случайная тень и порыв воздуха придавали всему зловещий вид.

Её ноздри раздулись. Как бы то ни было, чем тревожнее она себя чувствовала, тем сильнее тянуло её вперёд в этот морок. Она бесстрашно шла сквозь испарения, ощущая, как узор из трещин на горной вершине под её копытами становится всё более и более сложным. Затем, зайдя в пелену дыма уже на добрую сотню футов, она увидела очертания — чёрные на чёрном. Удивлённо хлопнув глазами, она наклонилась и с более близкого расстояния осмотрела скалу. Рейнбоу поняла, что наткнулась на отдушину в поверхности каменной вершины. Затаив дыхание, она внимательно прислушалась и услышала — или, быть может, ей это лишь показалось — некую закономерность: отверстие периодически, будто бормоча нечто неразборчивое, плевалось мглой, воронкой поднимающейся над плато.

Неожиданно каменная поверхность полетела навстречу мордочке Рейнбоу Дэш. Она рухнула до того, как смогла осознать произошедшее. С хрипом воздух вырвался из её лёгких. Как только она попыталась поднять своё тело, волна головокружения захлестнула её. Пегаска зажмурилась, покачиваясь, пока всё сущее кружилось вокруг неё.

— Н-н-н-нгх… Ради сена… — пролепетала она и с силой прижала копыта к кулону. — Только не снова! Да ради всего святого, я т-только что говорила с Луной…

Рейнбоу Дэш легла на бок, свернувшись клубком и дрожа, ощущая себя так, словно её разом швыряет на сотни миль вверх-вниз. Глаза прекратили закатываться в глазницах на достаточное время, чтобы она смогла открыть их и увидеть вздымающийся повсюду вокруг туман. Ей почудилось, что она увидела мелькающие в нём коричневые тени, похожие на кожистые крылья, стремительные, как кометы.

— Не… лучшее ме-место для… — прошипела она.

Число этих росчерков удвоилось, утроилось. Она не могла сказать, плод ли это её воображения, но ждать достаточно долго, чтобы выяснить наверняка, она не собиралась.

— Ух-н-н-нгх… Проклятье, ненавижу это, — её переполняло негодование.

Медленно развернувшись, она поползла к краю плато. К тому моменту, как она достигла отвесного обрыва, головокружение оставило её. В таком состоянии она не могла пролететь хоть сколько-нибудь большое расстояние — не ранее, чем пройдёт тошнота. Но если она будет беззащитна независимо от места, уж лучше она будет беззащитна где-нибудь там, где есть пони.

Поверженно вздохнув, Рейнбоу встала, расправила крылья и хладнокровно спланировала прямо вниз, к хорошо знакомым тёмным очертаниям Виндтроу.

**33\. Честнее**

К тому моменту, как Голд Плэйт выгрузил несколько последних металлических штырей, улицы Виндтроу опустели. Он раздал шесты стражникам, несущим службу в этом районе, и те направились к отдалённым уголкам висячей деревни. На размеченных местах винтергейтцы установили штыри и прикрепили к верхушке каждого по ярко светящемуся кристаллу. Тусклое серебристое сияние омыло окраины поселения. Туман, что столь долго опускался со склонов горы, нехотя начал рассеиваться, отступая под нестерпимым напором маны от только что привезённых камней.

Сдержанные возгласы одобрения эхом разнеслись средь пони при виде столь долгожданного прояснения. Обменявшись несколькими победными взглядами, стражники Виндтроу заступили в ночной дозор. Облечённые в кожаные плащи, с копьями, притороченными к бокам, они решительно направились к границам своего высокогорного дома.

Голд Плэйт испустил долгий, тяжкий вздох. Обнаружив себя под струящимися лентами лунного света, налившимися тяжестью в дымке тумана, он спрыгнул с фургона и принялся завязывать холщовые сумки, в которых были привезены зачарованные кристаллы.

Не успел он начать, как с небес упала визжащая голубая комета, с отвратительным грохотом рухнув в переулок, забитый пустыми бочонками и мусорными контейнерами.

— Иииййааааааааууу… Угх!

Голд Плэйт вздрогнул и глянул в ту сторону. Раздалось громыхание тяжёлых копыт полудюжины примчавшихся стражников, дико размахивающих копьями.

— Что это было?! Твари?! Мы атакованы?

— Уф-ф-нгх… Я… даСелестиивгривувсёэто… Я в порядке! О-о-ох… — Рейнбоу Дэш неуклюже вывалилась из переулка, вся в синяках. Она стояла на нетвёрдых ногах, дымясь и отряхиваясь от деревянных щепок и обломков. — Будь проклят этот деревянный город, клянусь Луной. Вы, ребята, хоть на мгновенье задумывались, стоит ли он всех этих заноз?

Пони с облегчением выдохнули. Они захохотали, а после осклабились путешественнице.

— Ты в порядке, эквестрийка? А то выглядишь чуток пришибленно.

— Эй! Всё зашибись-АЙ! — Рейнбоу Дэш запнулась о бочонок, поморщилась от боли и осела на землю, привалившись к стене из лакированного дуба. — Всего-навсего поспорила с гравитацией. Как по мне, так Исаак Ржутон переоценён.

Стражники, посмеиваясь между собой, пошли прочь.

— Ха-ха-ха-ха.

— Что за вздор!

— Кто бы мог подумать, что пегасы настолько сумасбродны!

Рейнбоу Дэш закатила глаза. Она уже собралась посрамить их остроумным ответом, когда…

— Эй! Её сумасбродность спасла жалкие задницы твоих старших братьев! — гаркнул Голд Плэйт. — Что, побыть хоть немного благодарным убило б тебя?

— Кто знает. А убило бы её заложить бочку?

— Ха! Где это видано — головокружение у летающей пони.

Когда они ушли, Голд Плэйт вздохнул и опечаленно повесил голову.

— Знаешь… — Рейнбоу Дэш украдкой сглотнула подступающую к горлу желчь и сохранила достаточное самообладание для улыбки. — Я всегда знала, что земные пони полны того самого. Но и не подозревала, что некоторые едят его на завтрак. Хе-хе-хех…

— Извини.

Рейнбоу Дэш искоса на него посмотрела.

— Ты-то чего извиняешься? Ты же не один из тех, кто этой ночью приехал из жёлтого дома.

— Они бы не продолжили насмехаться над тобой, если бы я ничего не сказал, — промямлил Голд Плэйт, ковыряя улицу копытом. — Я… здесь своего рода знаменитость.

— Ничего не поняла, но неважно. Как бы то ни было, спасибо, что вступился за меня.

— Ты отвратительно выражаешь благодарность.

— Ну а ты отвратительно её принимаешь.

— Полагаю, что это нас роднит, — задумчиво произнёс Голд Плэйт. Пошарив в своём жилете, он достал фляжку с водой и протянул её Рейнбоу. — Вот. Тебе сразу полегчает.

Рейнбоу Дэш охотно взяла её.

— И почему же ты думаешь, что я сейчас чувствую себя как-то иначе, чем «круто»?

— То есть ты целенаправленно стремилась в этот переулок, или же он попросту неожиданно выпрыгнул перед тобой?

— Эй! До этого я залетала в кучу городов! Это моё хобби! По меньшей мере половина из них была куда как мягче, чем этот! Из какого ляганного вида деревьев вы, земные пони, его сделали? Железная берёза?

— Хе-хе-хе, — захихикал Голд Плэйт. — Может быть, те пони были правы. Может, ты и сумасбродная, — он отвернулся и провёл копытом по короткой светлой гриве. — В таких местах хочешь не хочешь, а используешь всё, что растёт.

— Неужели? — пегаска пристально смотрела в его сторону. Она открутила крышку с фляжки. — Может, тогда ты не будешь брать на себя двойные обязанности.

— А?

— Когда я в последний раз проверяла, то все пони из каравана Фуллтрота разошлись по домам тусоваться со своими семьями. Все, кроме тебя.

— А…

— Ты разве не говорил, что у тебя тут есть друзья? — заметила Рейнбоу Дэш, поднося флягу к губам. — Должен же по тебе кто-то скучать, кто-то такой, с кем бы тебе хотелось провести время.

Голд Плэйт тяжко вздохнул, печально уставившись на деревянные доски под собой.

— У меня всё хорошо. Кроме того, мне нравится делать свою работу. Мне нравится это даже больше, чем спать.

— Это как-то странно, не думаешь?

— Тебе-то какая разница? — голос Голд Плэйта надломился, когда он сердито обернулся к ней.

Рейнбоу Дэш моргнула, пожала плечами и сделала маленький глоток из фляжки. После этого она выдохнула и сказала:

— Мне просто не нравится видеть одиноких пони.

— Почему?

— Потому что это заставляет меня думать о том, как печально одиночество, — негромко сказала Рейнбоу Дэш. — То, что здравомыслящий жеребец или кобылка проживут жизнь, делая ненавистные им вещи и пытаясь заставить себя думать иначе.

Голд Плэйт гулко сглотнул и потянулся за своей фляжкой.

— Ты слишком много на себя берёшь.

— Если ты настаиваешь, — Рейнбоу протянула её жеребцу, но сделала это таким образом, что заставила Голд Плэйта перехватить свой проницательный взгляд. — Так когда ты собираешься сказать мне своё имя?

Голд Плэйт недоумённо моргнул:

— А?

— Твоё имя.

— Ты уже его знаешь! — с запинкой произнёс Голд Плэйт, поспешно забирая ёмкость у Рейнбоу Дэш и прочищая горло. — «Голд Плэйт».

— Нет, я имею в виду твоё настоящее имя, — взгляд Рейнбоу Дэш стал пронзительным.

Голд Плэйт вновь уклонился от него.

— Ты ненормальнее в большей степени, чем думаешь, путешественница. Ты знаешь это?

— Я знаю множество вещей, но это не важно, — ответила Рейнбоу Дэш. — Ты можешь обдурить штабель простоватых жеребцов с головами, набитыми опилками, но не меня. Ты и это твоё напускное «из меня можно делать гвозди» выглядит га-а-араздо забавней, если вспомнить, что ты позволяешь всяким уродам вытирать об себя ноги. Так ты собираешься сказать мне или что?

Мордочка Голд Плэйта вытянулась. Пони с грустью закрыл глаза. В следующий момент он расслабленно выдохнул, тело его обмякло, и голос, который он издал, явно был выше того, какой Рейнбоу Дэш слышала ранее.

— «Голд Петалс», — пробормотала она. — Моё имя — Голд Петалс.

**34\. Петалс**

— Ё-ёлки, неудивительно, что ты скрывала его, — ухмыльнувшись, сказала Рейнбоу. — Будь твоё настоящее имя хоть на каплю более девчачьим, ты бы плевалась духами каждый раз, когда открываешь рот3.

— Это не смешно! — нахмурилась Голд Петалс.

— Я и не говорила, что это смешно!

— Тогда почему ты смеёшься?

— Потому что я не догоняю! — Рейнбоу Дэш смогла сдержать рвущиеся из её груди смешки на достаточное время, чтобы посмотреть прямо на коротко подстриженную молодую кобылку. — Что в этом такого? Что ты пытаешься доказать? Дай-ка предположить: кобылкам не дозволяется быть членами караванов снабжения?

— В сущности говоря, нет, не дозволяется, — Голд Петалс в своей кожаной амуниции неловко переступила с ноги на ногу. Голос её был выше и менее напряжённым, но горящая огнём сердитость во взгляде была столь же бессменной, что и всегда. — Я проделала долгий путь, добиваясь того положения, которое имею сейчас, и хотя я могу оказаться в пролёте в те моменты, когда дело доходит до уважения сверстников, но ты права, эти болваны слишком недалёки для того, чтобы сложить два и два. Так что я могу делать то, что захочу. И если хоть на миг в твою голову придёт идея о том, чтобы растрепать это им…

— Эй-эй-эй! — протестующе замахала копытами пегаска. — Кто, сено его дери, сказал, что я собираюсь настучать на тебя?

Голд Петалс непонимающе посмотрела на неё.

— Я думала, ты…

— Подруга, да мне было просто любопытно! Я могла бы продолжить путь и не заставляя тебя колоться, если б захотела. Там, откуда я родом, кобылкам не говорят, что им можно и нельзя делать. Как по мне, то я думаю, это полный отстой, что тебе приходится выделывать все эти кренделя, чтобы сделать что-то, чем ты гордишься.

— Если это вообще имеет значение… — буркнула Голд Петалс.

Рейнбоу с любопытством глянула на неё.

— Так… тебе не сильно нравится работать с караваном?

— Ну, это нормально и всё такое, но…

— Но что?

— Лучше уж этим заниматься, чем безвылазно тут торчать… — вздохнула Голд Петалс.

— Что такого плохого в этом городке? Если не обращать внимания на занозы, от которых тут никуда не денешься, он выглядит довольно завидным.

— Возможно, со стороны так и есть, — заворчала Голд Петалс. — Но любая местная кобылка вынуждена прожить свою жизнь внутри его стен.

— Ты серьёзно? — Рейнбоу Дэш с явным легкомыслием отнеслась к её словам, недоверчиво ухмыльнувшись. — Я думала, это парни роют шахты. Почему кобылки тоже должны избегать солнечного света?

— Это место очень старо. Оно зиждется на традиции, и эта традиция тоже стара. Чересчур стара, на мой взгляд.

— Ты когда-нибудь задумывалась о том, чтобы просто переехать?

— И бросить всех тех пони, что я знаю и люблю?! — Голд Петалс насмешливо усмехнулась. — О, нет! — она вновь вздохнула и, думая невесёлые думы, задумчиво уставилась в туманы, клубящиеся за создаваемым свечением кристаллов барьером. — И всё же есть кое-кто, кому бы это пришлось по душе…

— И сколько этих «кое-кого»?

Голд Петалс закусила губу.

— Больше, чем думает Хаштейл, готова поспорить.

— Я беседовала с ним.

— Да неужели?

— Эм… Ладно. Так вот, я прохлаждалась и ела салат, пока он всё болтал и болтал о всяких скучных пустяках. Но он произвёл на меня впечатление мягкосердечного… э-э… старика. Он и вправду с большим сочувствием относится к этому городу и той хрени, через которую вы, ребята, проходите. Я не могу представить, чтобы он закрыл глаза на мнение стольких соплеменников, если вам только и надо, что уйти.

— Ты много времени проводишь в воздухе, — сказала ей Голд Петалс. — Ты производишь на меня впечатление пони, которая никогда не остаётся подолгу на одном месте.

— К чему это ты?

— К тому, что ты не понимаешь старых пони! — проворчала кобылка. — У тебя нет ни малейшего понятия о том, насколько же они невежественные! В этом поселении полно винтергейтцев, которые предпочли бы оставить в прошлом все эти шахты, высокогорья и мерзких ночных тварей да отправиться жить в южные прибрежные города.

— И ты одна из них?

— Что я тебе сказала всего несколько минут назад?

— Что у тебя прям очень девчачье имя.

— Нет, чт…Угр-р-х-х-х… — впечатала копыто в мордочку Голд Петалс. — М-м-м-м-м-нгх… Недалёк тот день, когда случиться что-нибудь значительное и этот город, который я люблю, перевернётся вверх дном от того, как сумасшедше пони на это отреагируют.

— Хаштейлу не слишком-то долго осталось, нет?

— Я не слишком бы беспокоилась о Хаштейле, — пробормотала Голд Петалс. — А вот Слейдстид…

— Сын Хаштейла? — удивлённо подняла бровь Рейнбоу. — Что с ним не…

В этот самый момент с дальнего конца платформы донёсся крик:

— Наверху! Наверху! С юго-запада!

— Они приближаются!

— Ох, мамочки! Ох, мамочки! — пискнула Голд Петалс. Прочистив горло, она накинула кожаный капюшон обратно на голову и поскакала прочь. — Больше никаких разговоров! — воскликнула она уже более низким голосом.

— Я сейчас не поняла?! — завопила Рейнбоу ей вслед. — Кто приближается?

Земная пони бросила на неё через хвост панический взгляд.

— А ты как думаешь?!  
_________________  
3Голд Петалс (Gold Petals) — золотые лепесточки.

**35\. Твари**

Виндтроу кипел грохочущей какофонией копыт десятков пони, топочущих по деревянным настилам. Распахивались окна в домах, когда семьи выглядывали наружу, в это мглистое безумие, но только лишь затем, чтобы накрепко захлопнуть их и забаррикадировать торопливо изнутри. Воздух наполнился скрипучими звуками, когда небольшие металлические баллисты, заряженные бритвенно-острыми гарпунами, выкатились на приокраинные платформы. Несколько жителей городка, облачённые в кожаную броню, изо всех сил вцепились в своё оружие, всматриваясь в туманы по ту сторону спасительного сияния серебряных магических кристаллов.

На краткий момент воцарилась тишина, тревожимая только неровным дыханием многочисленных пони, сливающимся в единый испуганный хор. Шеренга за шеренгой молодые жеребцы отважно вставали на свои позиции, прилагая все усилия, чтобы не дрожать. Среди них была и Голд Петалс. Она подбежала к отряду, обслуживающему одну из баллист, и вскинула своё копьё наизготовку. Глазами, мечущимися в сумраке под покровом её капюшона, она с тяжёлым сопением выискивала малейшие признаки стремительных теней за пределами пелены тумана.

Лунный свет придавал густому воздуху потусторонний вид. Неяркая голубая аура омывала возвышающееся над миром поселение, дымчатой вуалью размывая ночные небеса наверху и гибельные высоты внизу. По мере того, как секунды ожидания перетекали в минуты, всё, кроме ветра, оставалось недвижимым, и даже это было самой незначительной переменой этого навсегда застывшего мгновения.

— Ложная… л-ложная тревога, — пробормотал один из жеребцов. Он отошёл назад, вздыхая с облегчением, и опёрся о рычаги управления баллистой. — Ну, как я и думал: какой-то идиот струхнул и перепугал остальных стражников.

— Ш-ш-ш! — шикнула на него Голд Петалс, с трудом сохраняя свой голос низким. — Они могут выжидать!

— Ох, умоляю, — он повернулся к ней и ухмыльнулся. — Даже не прикидывайся, что эти крылатые тварюки способны на терпени…

Коричневая фигура вышвырнула себя из просвечивающих облаков и сбила жеребца с копыт. Его голос превратился в пронзительный крик, когда несколько тонких, словно веретено, конечностей подняли его в воздух, отпустили и кинули его — дико размахивающего ногами — в штабель деревянных ящиков. Когда в воздух взмыли щепки, Голд Петалс обнаружила, что всё больше и больше погружается во мрак. Целый рой кожистых тел прокладывал себе путь, рассекая туманы и ныряя в улицы и платформы Виндтроу. Воздух наполнили жуткие вопли, подобные крикам болотных выпей, перемежаемые случайными криками пони, дающих отпор внезапному налёту.

Голд Петалс припала к земле, хватая ртом воздух. Она вскинула глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть пятящегося назад жеребца, высоко размахивающего копьём. Ему удалось сбить одно существо с курса, но уже второе спикировало и, проскользнув над землёй, опрокинуло его. Он упал на ряд бочек ровно в тот миг, когда коричневый кожистый бок занял всё поле зрения кобылки.

— Ун-нгх! — взвизгнула она, чуть более высоковатым тоном, чем ей того бы хотелось. Под ужасным весом навалившегося на её грудную клетку существа она упала на спину. Приземляясь, кобылка уставилась на нависшую над ней плоскую угловатую безглазую морду с горизонтально прорезанной щелью рта с рядами пильчатых зубов. Длинные паучьи конечности торчали из тонкого тела скатообразного чудища. Голд Петалс чуяла медный запах крови и желчи; клацающая пасть твари рванулась на лежащую внизу пони.

Утробно сипя, она подняла древко своего копья — как раз вовремя, чтобы заблокировать выпад твари. Её тонкие бритвенно-острые зубы впились в оружие, отгрызая от него щепки. Зажав во рту оконечность древка, кобылка рванула его влево. Намертво вцепившееся существо отбросило в сторону. Оно проломилось сквозь ограждение, пронзённое куском фанеры, и упало с пронзительным визгом в глубины долины под городом.

Голд Петалс поднялась на ноги, тяжело дыша. Она пошатнулась от порыва ветра, вызванного огромной мощью трёх существ, пролетающих прямо над её головой. Оказавшись в столь незавидном положении, она приподняла капюшон для лучшего обзора. Пони увидела тварей, летящих прямо на серебряный кристалл, воздетый на металлическом шесте. Они мучительно визжали от близости рассеивающей туман магии. Жертвуя своими телами, они сбивались в единый рой и бросались в пылающий свет. Им удалось окончательно скинуть кристалл с края Виндтроу, и он с концами канул в бездне. В сей же миг дым и горный туман заполнили оставшуюся брешь.

Голд Петалс заскрежетала зубами. Развернувшись, она увидела нескольких пони, тщетно бьющихся на каждой улочке города. Пока защитники вязли в схватках, группы тварей одна за другой устремлялись к источникам магии.

— Эй! — прокричала Голд Петалс. — Эй! — снова закричала она, вставая на задние копыта и дико размахивая передними ногами. — Слушайте все! Смотрите! Они нападают на кристаллы! Защищайте кристаллы!

— Н-н-н-нгх! — всего в нескольких футах от неё один из стражников боролся с одним гигантским, похожим на летучую мышь чудовищем.

— Эй! — кобылка побежала в его сторону. — Давайте работать сообща! Мы должны отогнать их от…

— Проваливайте в Тартар, грёбаные летающие крысы! — стражник выхватил кинжал из накопытных ножен и вонзил в тварь. Громадная паучья нога уколола его в глаз. — А-а-а-а! — он завалился назад, а волосы его хвоста запутались в рычагах управления одной из баллист. Пусковая установка развернулась, резко накренилась и рухнула на платформу. Стоило этому произойти, как заряженный в неё гигантский гарпун охватил огонь. Он покатился по деревянному полу, рассыпая искры, и понёсся в сторону Голд Петалс.

— А-а-а-а! — пригнувшись, она бросилась в сторону ровно в тот момент, когда этот снаряд влетел в забитый всяким старьём фургон. Половина его содержимого густым облаком полетела в кобылку. Она выдержала большую часть этого удара, но волна хлама была слишком сильна. Она оступилась, пошатнулась, и её с силой швырнуло на деревянные перила. Издав тошнотворный треск, ограждение признало своё поражение, и она упала.

Охнув, она вскинула передние копыта и схватилась за край платформы. Обливаясь холодным потом, земная пони из последних сил цеплялась за буквальный край Виндтроу. Вихрящаяся мгла и коричневые тела кружились вокруг неё. Внизу же, подобно лучащейся синевой утробе, хищно разверзлась туманная расселина.

— Н-н-н-нгх! — пыталась подтянуться Голд Петалс. Уши её звенели от криков пони и раскалывающегося дерева. Что-то вспыхнуло на краю её бокового зрения. Ещё один магический кристалл на жерди швырнули через край, озарив непроглядные прежде бездны. — О милостивая Богиня Солнца, помоги мне…

Стоило только ей это сказать, как прямо над нею на платформу приземлилась пара бурых тварей. С истекающими слюной пастями безокие создания с вожделением склонились над пони и приготовились вонзиться в неё своими веретеноподобными ногами.

Глаза Голд Петалс сощурились, мордочка напряглась.

В тот же миг что-то раздавило двух скрежещущих тварей, заставив их тела забиться в агонии. Четыре голубых копыта безжалостно топтали их с тошнотворным хрустом костей. Ещё один пинок отправил обмякшие тела с края городка; они пролетели мимо Голд Петалс, устремившись к далёкой земле.

— Ч-что?! — выдохнула она, и выдох резко перешёл в вопль, когда она соскользнула с платформы и помчалась навстречу своей смерти. — А-а-а-а-а-а!

Вдруг мир перестал крутиться перед глазами, ибо сомкнувшиеся на капюшоне челюсти резко рванули её обратно на твёрдый пол под копытами. Она встала, пошатываясь, пока её не поддержала знакомая пегаска. Кобылка подняла голову и удивлённо моргнула.

— Рейнбоу?..

— Тебе реально нужно быть повнимательнее с тем, кому ты направляешь свои молитвы, — подмигнула ей Рейнбоу Дэш.

— Ты пришла сюда… т-только чтобы спасти меня?!

— Пф-ф-ф! Ещё чего! — Рейнбоу закатила рубиновые глаза. Она развернулась и без страха взглянула на разворачивающееся перед ней побоище, подчёркива каждое слово ударом копыта по деревянному покрытию пола: — Я пришла сюда, чтобы выглядеть архикру…

В этот самый момент тройка пронзительно визжащих тварей безжалостно набросилась на неё.

— Га-а-а-ах!

**36\. Битва**

Рейнбоу Дэш боком отлетела на противоположную сторону платформы, отрикошетила от фасада одного из зданий и, проехавшись по земле, остановилась посреди пустующего в этот час базара.

— Ун-н-нх-х… — она поморщилась, шевельнулась, а после с широкой улыбкой поднялась на копыта. — Ну, это было не так уж и страшно.

Двое тварей спикировали с высоты и врезались в её макушку.

— Ой! Ладно, блинные вы судаки, будь по-вашему! — вскипела Рейнбоу, переполнившись негодованием. Она отпрыгнула за штабель бочек, крутанулась и, взбрыкнув, отправила их пинком в воздух.

Когда с неба упала новая тройка тварей, готовящихся напасть на пегаску, их прямо в воздухе огрело её импровизированными снарядами. Они рухнули на деревянные платформы, подёргиваясь и стуча лапками до тех пор, пока не подоспел отряд винтергейтцев и, пользуясь благоприятным стечением обстоятельств, не заколол их копьями.

— Вот как надо! — воскликнула улыбающаяся Рейнбоу. — Можете потом поблагодарить меня за ужин!

— Рейнбоу! — закричала ей издали Голд Петалс.

— Чего? — повернулась к ней Рейнбоу Дэш. — Это же вы, ребята, любите поесть мясца, а не… АУ!

Прямо на неё летел довольно крупный монстр. Он с силой врезался ей в грудь и потащил за собой через Виндтроу, со свистом промчавшись мимо нескольких пони, связанных ожесточённым боем. Скрипя зубами, Рейнбоу Дэш боролась с паучьими ногами создания. Тонкая щель его рта сочилась слюной, щёлкала перед лицом и в конечном счёте сомкнулась на краю золотого кулона. Пегаска дала волю страдальческому стону, когда мир поплыл у неё перед глазами от головокружения. Зарычав, она ударила монстра головой, отрывая его от кулона, резко выгнула шею и впилась в его крыло. Тварь, словно банши, испустила леденящий душу вопль и завертелась под весом челюстей Рейнбоу. Не прошло много времени, как оба сцепившихся противника проломились сквозь стену деревянного сарая, стоящего в жилом районе поселения.

На сцену непредвиденного крушения неспешно оседала пыль и сыпались обломки. Отдалённые выкрики многочисленных земных пони глухо доносились сквозь мглу. Несколько секунд всё было неподвижно…

Тварь вырвалась из-под завалов и забарахталась на земле. Израненные крылья сочились кровью, и она тщетно пыталась твёрдо встать на лапы. Одна из ног отсутствовала. Стоило ей только, ковыляя, направиться к границе городка…

Рейнбоу Дэш коршуном вылетела откуда-то из пространства под крышей сарая, крепко сжимая в зубах обезображенную ногу. Она наотмашь ударила толстой, ветвеподобной лапой по черепу этой мерзости несколько раз, прежде чем схватить тело твари передними копытами и заколоть. Рейнбоу всадила веретенообразную ногу в глотку чудовища, словно раскалённую булавку в масло. Тошнотворно заклокотав, монстр подавился своей собственной конечностью и упал на пол.

— Тьфу! — сплюнула пегаска и вытерла губы. — Вкус как у сдувшегося воздушного шарика. Ума не приложу, как Фуллтрот с остальными это делают, — она замерла, принюхиваясь, и скривилась. — Что за… что это так отвратительно пахнет?

Всего в нескольких футах от неё на улицу из своего жилища вышел Айронхуф с ночным колпаком на голове.

— Говорю тебе, ягодка, — через плечо прокричал он в дом, покидая его безопасные стены, — я без понятия, что это за шум! И я думаю, что это крайне глупый предлог для нас прекрати… — он осёкся, остановившись с круглыми от изумления глазами, при виде Рейнбоу Дэш и изувеченной твари. — Что ж, вот значит как.

— Берегись!

Пегаска, неразборчиво что-то пропыхтев, толкнула его на землю, когда с высоты на них спикировало несколько новых созданий. Они сбили светящийся кристалл, развернулись по широкой дуге и принялись кружиться вокруг Рейнбоу и Айронхуфа.

Первая из них, пронзительно визжа, набросилась на жеребца. Айронхуф свернулся в клубок и взвыл. Пегаска метнулась в его сторону, приняла на себя всю энергию разогнавшейся твари, вцепилась зубами в её крыло, раскрутилась и швырнула монстра, словно молот, в его сородичей.

Создания прыснули во все стороны, будто умирающие рыбы. Как только они начали метаться в воздухе, с неба им на замену спустилась другая плотная стая тварей. Внезапно в хребет одной из них вонзилось копьё. В битву ворвалась Голд Петалс, сжимающая в зубах своё оружие, и вогнала его в плоть захватчика. Не успела она пронзить это создание, как его собратья яростно отбросили её в сторону своими крыльями.

— Ох-х-х! — Голд Петалс отлетела назад, но тут же была поймана пегаской.

— Добро пожаловать на танцевальную дуэль со мной, — мечтательно протянула Рейнбоу Дэш.

— Не уверена, что хотела принять это приглашение, — кобылка встала на четыре копыта, а после принюхалась. — Что это так отвратительно пахнет?

— Судьба.

— Ты несёшь ахинею.

— Ха-ха-ха…

Голд Петалс гулко сглотнула, поскольку она, Рейнбоу и Айронхуф были окружены крылатыми чудищами.

— Мы… Мы ведь все умрём, да же?

— Ага. Разве не круто? — она внимательно осмотрелась по сторонам. — Дай-ка я это позаимствую, — она схватила копьё Голд Петалс. При помощи зубов и передних ног она переломила его напополам. — Вот… — она кинула часть с наконечником в сторону кобылки. — Тебе досталась самая лёгкая половина.

— Вот уж спасибо.

— Если по каким-либо причинам ты переживёшь это, а я нет, — глаза Рейнбоу на мгновение сверкнули жёлто-красным, когда её кулон немного тускло вспыхнул изнутри, — то пусть кто-нибудь поместит мой прах в кучу фейерверков. Я слышала, что один знаменитый жеребец однажды проделал это с собой. Читала «Страх и ненависть в Лас-Пегасе»?

— У меня сейчас куда большие причины для беспокойства, чем какие-то малоизвестные книги.

— Малоизвестные? Ты понимаешь, с кем сейчас говоришь? Даже я знаю эту книгу.

Приблизившиеся твари единодушно испустили дикий вопль.

— О, верно. Эти причины, — Рейнбоу Дэш схватила свою отломленную половину копья и ударила копытом по земле. — Готова?

— Нет.

— Хорошо. Просто будь позади меня и постарайся не выглядеть более круто. К слову, мне нравится твоя грива.

— Чего? — поражённо хлопнула глазами Голд Петалс.

— Ра-а-а-а-а! — Рейнбоу Дэш издала воинственный клич и яростно прыгнула в гущу кожистых тел.

**37\. Залп**

Рейнбоу Дэш схватила первое существо, швырнула его во второе, врезалась головой в третье, лягнула четвёртое и кровожадно поскакала во весь опор во фланг строя атакующих монстров.

— Р-ра-а-а! — она уклонилась от выпада одной твари, развернулась и, наколов на свою половину копья ещё одну, подняла трепыхающееся тело с тем расчётом, чтобы оно врезалось в двух других. Как только Рейнбоу выплюнула деревянный обломок, она развернулась и ударом задних копыт отправила сбитых существ в полёт с края платформы.

— Хах! — она победоносно стала на дыбы и подняла передние копыта. — Как банановый хлеб нарезать… Оу! — зашипела она, когда очередной монстр подпрыгнул и уколол её зад несколькими паучьими лапками.

— Рейнбоу! — закричала Голд Петалс. Она безумными глазами смотрела на неё, оттесняя круг из исходящих слюной существ.

— Я в порядке! — прохрипела Рейнбоу Дэш, отбиваясь от существа. Своим весом оно оттолкнуло её прямо на плотный строй атакующих. — Погоди! Отцепи его! Я совсем не в порядке! Ох-х-х-х как больно. Ой! Ой-ой-ой-ой-ой! — охваченная болью, она впечатала копыта в платформу, широко расправила крылья и завертелась юлой. — Н-н-н-гх-Га-а-а-ах!

Одно существо оторвалось от её бока, а несколько других отлетели под ударами её крыльев.

Хватая ртом воздух и прихрамывая, она привалилась к штабелю бочек. Пытаясь унять пульсирующую боль, пегаска устало посмотрела на пикирующий на неё строй разозлённых существ. В этот момент её мордочка скривилась от отвращения, а ноздри раздулись несколько раз, когда она вдохнула воздух и ощутила запах.

Прежде чем монстры смогли хоть раз прикоснуться к ней, некий чрезвычайно разъярённый жеребец бросился в атаку и швырнул в них деревянный ящик, доверху набитый подковами.

— Гр-р-р-р! — Айронхуф выбил нескольких прочь из скопища. — Я проделал весь этот путь домой не для того, чтобы посреди первой же ночи играть в пиньяту с мерзкими отродьями Тартара!

— Ты не пробовал дыхнуть на них? — просипела Рейнбоу Дэш.

— Ребята! — примчалась к ним Голд Петалс, опираясь на своё копьё и указывая копытом вверх на ещё один приближающийся рой. — Их становится больше!

Айронхуф испепеляюще посмотрел на неё:

— Шкет, что с твоим голосом? Тебя укусили туда, где солнце не светит?

Зарычав, кобылка, даже не потрудившись изменить свой голос, огрызнулась на него:

— Не знаешь, случайно, на кого эти твари похожи? Может, на твою жену?

— Ха-ха-ха-ха! — загоготала Рейнбоу Дэш.

Айронхуф шлёпнул её по заду.

— Не потакай ему, эквестрийка!

— Ау-у-у-у-у… — Рейнбоу Дэш поморщилась и свистяще прошептала во мглу. — Я убью тебя сразу после того, как убью их.

— Займи место в очереди за моей женой.

— Серьёзно, народ! Что мы будем делать?

— Займём место в очереди за его женой.

— Да нет, с тварями!

— Задашь ещё хоть один излишний вопрос — я предложу нам швырнуть тебя в них.

— И кое-кто тебе поможет, эквестрийка.

— Прекрасно… ПРЕКРАСНО! — морщась, Рейнбоу Дэш вышла перед ними. — Ладно, вот план. Айронхуф, разводи огонь. Голд Пе-е… Плэйт, возьми другое копье, чтобы можно было сделать факел…

— Факел?! — задохнулся Айронхуф.

— У тебя что, перья в голове?! Мы же в городе, построенном из дерева! — добавила Голд Петалс.

— О, точняк, — Рейнбоу Дэш с непонятным выражением на мордочке глянула на приближающийся рой. — Тогда, по ходу, нам хана.

Пронзительно визжа, последняя стая атакующих монстров спикировала к земле, их ноги и клыки рассекали воздух. Голд Петалс и Айронхуф пригнулись, в страхе закрывая свои головы. Насупившись, Рейнбоу Дэш заслонила их своим телом. Собрав все свои силы, она угрожающе припала к земле, дабы встретить лицом к лицу воздушную атаку.

— Давайте посмотрим, на что вы способны, подлые летающие волынки!

Не успела она это прокричать, как из центра города была выпущена огромная волна стрел и дротиков, пронзивших половину существ. Выжившие монстры пронзительно завопили от изумления и заложили вираж в сторону.

Рейнбоу Дэш, Голд Петалс и Айронхуф метнули взгляд вправо. Монолитный строй шахтёров Виндтроу прибыл на место битвы с арбалетами и непрерывно выпускающими снаряды дротикомётами. Близ них стоял сын Хаштейла, Слейдстид, и кричал во весь голос:

— Гоните их обратно в туманы!

Земные пони издали боевой клич и сделали новый залп. Ещё несколько существ рухнули, истекающие кровью, на платформы, пока немногие из тех, кто ещё мог летать, умчались прочь в залитую лунным светом дымку ночи.

Наконец, весь хаос и шум, вызванные горячим приёмом незваных гостей, стихли, сменившись оглушительными криками радости. Жители Виндтроу праздновали свою быструю победу, пока в конце концов не собрались вокруг Слейдстида, помогая ухаживать за ранеными.

— Ситуация выходит из-под контроля, — негромко сказал Слейдстид своим товарищам. Он утёр пот и сажу со лба, хмуро глядя в туманную даль, окружающую деревню. — Если бы мы с моими работниками получили известие о происходящем всего на несколько минут позже, мы бы не успели оказать поддержку. Я не знаю, сколько ещё таких нападений сможет выдержать наше поселение. Отец должен осознать необходимость изменений…

Несколько изнурённых пони около него забормотали и одобрительно кивнули.

— Давайте отсортируем раненых по тяжести их состояния, — Слейдстид глянул в сторону Рейнбоу и прищурился. — Чужестранка, — проронил он без эмоций, — мы ценим твою помощь, но, боюсь, нам потребуется нечто большее, чем своевременное вмешательство одного пегаса, если мы собираемся раз и навсегда прекратить нападения монстров.

— Эй! Рада помочь. Кстати, славные арбалеты.

— Да, безусловно, — Слейдстид втянул носом воздух. — Проклятье. Мало того, что они так безжалостно атакуют нас, так вдобавок нам приходится сталкиваться со зловонием их разлагающихся туш.

— Не, просто здесь Айронхуф.

— Прошу прощения?

— Всё, хватит, — Айронхуф подвинул со своего пути Рейнбоу Дэш и, ворча, поковылял вниз по улице. — Я возвращаюсь домой.

— Хех… — Рейнбоу Дэш улыбнулась и пошатнулась от головокружения. — И всё… за один день…

— Рейнбоу… — Голд Петалс подошла к ней и убаюкивающе прошептала: — Думаю, тебе нужно присесть.

— Зачем? Сидеть — для слабаков.

— Я серьёзно! Я думаю, ты потеряла много крови.

— Что за чушь ты несёшь? — Рейнбоу Дэш удивлённо моргнула. Что-то тёплое и влажное тонкой струйкой побежало по её лицу. Она подняла глаза, успев заметить небольшие тёмно-красные пятна, расползающиеся по её меху из многочисленных укусов и колотых ран. — О, эй. Ты только зацени это.

Она упала без сознания.

Голд Петалс только ахнула.

**38\. Бессильна**

_— Рейнбоу Дэш?_

_Она игралась с крошечными пушистыми облачками; те скакали между её копытами под искрящимся утренним солнцем._

_— Рейнбоу Дэш?.._

_Её уши стали торчком. Ахнув, она встрепенулась и глянула с небес вниз._

_Снизу на неё смотрели пять разноцветных фигур. Розовая подскакивала и махала копытами. Оранжевая, посмеиваясь, стояла позади._

_— Рейнбоу Дэш!_

_Она широко улыбнулась. Откинув гриву, она расправила крылья и нырнула с облака. Под порывами неистового ветра она прищурила глаза, паря на восток и сделав парочку эффектных витков._

_Она приземлилась, обдав потоком воздуха травинки и цветочные лепестки, хихикнула и посмотрела вперёд, на своих… Она моргнула, и недоумевающее выражение появилось на её лице._

_Нигде, куда ни глянь, не было видно ни единого пони._

_— Рейнбоу Дэш?_

_Она обернулась._

_Она увидела Голд Петалс. На ней не было видно ни клочка кожаной брони. Она улыбалась, короткая светлая грива трепетала на лёгком ветерке._

_— Ты правда можешь что-нибудь сделать? — вопросила она._

_Рейнбоу улыбнулась в ответ. Она уже хотела отпустить забавную шутку, но почувствовала ощущение холода, охватившее её конечности. Она опустила взгляд, и у неё от ужаса перехватило дыхание. Её копытца посерели. Она видела локон из своей гривы периферийным зрением, и он тоже потерял все цвета._

_— Рейнбоу Дэш?.._

_Она обернулась, задыхаясь._

_Она увидела принцессу Селестию. Лицо её, пока она медленно превращалась в камень — с головы до хвоста, — было печальным._

_— Ты ничего не можешь сделать._

_Она попятилась, губы её задрожали. Она врезалась в тело Голд Петалс, но почувствовала что-то, тёплое и влажное. Оглянувшись, она нехотя посмотрела вниз, и ужасающее зрелище открылось её глазам. Труп Голд Петалс пожирали несколько тварей с кожистыми крыльями. Покрытые кровью, они все посмотрели вверх и зашипели, алча крови._

_Не успела она отреагировать, как ощутила ослепляющую боль, раскалывающую её череп. Она застонала, завизжала и рухнула на колени. Она прижала копыта ко лбу, но была бессильна остановить рост двух уродливых рогов, выпирающих из её черепа._

_— А-а-а-а-а-а-ах!_

_Пугающая вспышка света позади — и она ощутила,_ _как всё её тело поглотило море расколотых камней_ _и гравия._


	4. 39. Кулон — 48. Похищение

**39\. Кулон**

— Гх-х… А-а-а! — глаза Рейнбоу Дэш широко распахнулись, но они принадлежали не ей.

Голд Петалс охнула. В тусклом свете свечей она попыталась вновь уложить пегаску на койку. 

— Успокойся! Ты была в отключке… часов десять…

— Ай-й… Жжётся… горит… — скрежетала зубами Рейнбоу Дэш, метаясь в крошечной кровати. — Гр-р-р… Что… Что с моим… — её копыто рванулось к горлу. У неё перехватило дыхание. На шее ничего не было. — Где?! Где он?!

— Ты казалась такой стеснённой во сне. Я взяла на себя смелость снять куло…

— Ты рехнулась?! — Рейнбоу Дэш выпрямилась, рыча, словно зверь. — Где он?! Что ты с ним сделала?!

— Я-я…

— Отвечай!

— Там, на краю сто… — испуганно указала копытцем Голд Петалс.

Рейнбоу Дэш кинулась к нему, попутно опрокинув табурет и стопку бинтов на нём. Тяжело дыша, она схватила и натянула на себя золотое ожерелье, неуклюже нащупывая застёжку.

— Послушай, позволь мне… — начала было Голд.

— Есть! — Рейнбоу наконец нашла её. Вся в нетерпении, она в конце концов сконцентрировалась и надела артефакт. Ощутив его привычную тяжесть, она тут же с облегчением выдохнула и тяжело осела, привалившись к ближайшей стене. Незримо текли вязкие секунды, пока она, вся в поту, пыталась успокоиться.

Голд Петалс беспокойно ёрзала, пытаясь унять озноб. Закусив губу, она храбро прошептала: 

— Твои глаза. Ещё минуту назад они были… иными.

— Понятия не имею, про что ты…

— Они были красными, но другого оттенка красного. А белки стали жёлтыми…

— Ты ничего не видела.

— Но…

— Да ничего ты не видела! — рявкнула Рейнбоу Дэш. — Я знаю, что сама подшучиваю над многим, но не смей шутить про это!

Маленькую комнату на несколько мгновений заполнило эхо от этого вопля, вскоре сменившееся тишиной, которую нарушало лишь тяжёлое дыхание Рейнбоу. Застонав, она села прямо и провела копытом по гладкому лбу, радуясь тому, что сон остался лишь сном.

— Слушай, прости меня. Ты, само собой, многое сделала, присматривая за мной посл-ой-й-й… — она чуть вздрогнула, прикоснувшись к бинтам на спине. — Гхм. Так что спасибо тебе и всё такое. Но есть нечто, что ты должна знать, если я окончательно сойду с ума и буду и дальше тусоваться на вашей вечеринке, — она сглотнула и пристально взглянула в глаза Голд Петалс, нервно теребя за края свой украшенный рубином кулон. — Ты никогда… НИКОГДА не должна снимать его с меня. Поняла? Неважно, сколько этих грёбаных нетопырей из Тартаровой бездны надумают ранить меня, но эта штука всё время остаётся на моей шее. Ты поняла?

Голд Петалс опустила голову.

Рейнбоу Дэш продолжала смотреть на неё. Внезапно ей почудилось, что в уголках своих глаз она увидела вспышку цвета лаванды. И потому она зажмурила их, переполненная чувствами, затем открыла вновь… довольная тем, что всё пришло в унылую, как и сам Виндтроу, норму.

— Правда. Спасибо за всё. Дело в том, что… ну… я могу оказаться и в более худших переделках, чем быть чутка погрызенной летающими чемоданами. И, по правде говоря, я… — она замерла посредь сбивчивой речи, прянув ушами. — Что… Что за переполох?

Голд Петалс выглянула за хлипкую дверь лачужки. Несколько пони спешно промчались мимо, направляясь к шумному столпотворению в центре города.

— Ну? — подняла бровь Рейнбоу Дэш. — Бог-покровитель травести у тебя язык отнял?

— М-м-м-м… — покорно промычала Голд Петалс, перед тем как заговорить: — Это Слейдстид.

— А что с ним?

— Пока ты была в отключке, он созвал срочное собрание.

**40\. Собрание**

— Такими темпами мы долго не продержимся! — громко провозгласил Слейдстид, обращаясь к жителям Виндтроу.

Сотни горожан собрались на главной площади города, рассевшись на бочонках, ящиках, фургонах, да и вообще всём, на чём можно сидеть. Местами на платформах всё ещё можно было заметить обломки, оставшиеся от ночной битвы. В отдалении сидели несколько апатично выглядящих пони, пострадавшие в сражении, окружённые своими родными и близкими.

— Даже с теми зачарованными кристаллами, что доставляет наш неизменно верный Фуллтрот от минотавров на севере… — Слейдстид жестом указал на упомянутого жеребца, — Виндтроу недостаточно силён, чтобы выстоять под безжалостными атаками этих гадких тварей! Я забочусь о стабильности этого города! Я забочусь о его жителях, чьи жизни вверены мне по праву наследника главы совета! Изо дня в день я бьюсь над тем, чтобы добывать больше природных богатств из шахт! Но моих усилий и изнуряющих трудов моих верных пони просто недостаточно для того, чтобы избежать неминуемого! Туман уже вошёл в наш город! Рано или поздно мы будем вынуждены переселиться — или же станем жертвами крылатых чудовищ!

Несколько пони забормотали с испугом и согласием. По фигурам в кожаной броне пробежала волна ропота — горожане встревоженно переглядывались.

Фуллтрот выпрямился; его старческий голос разнёсся над притихшей толпой:

— Я всё ещё считаю, что эвакуация Виндтроу — это крайняя мера! Мы ещё можем связаться с единорогами, обеспечивающими минотавров кристаллами! Если я смогу наладить взаимодействие и добиться непрерывного снабжения зачарованными камнями, то нам, возможно, удастся навеки избавить себя от этих тварей!

— И какие же гарантии вы можете дать нам, Фуллтрот? — нахмурившись, воскликнул Слейдстид. — Одной только прошлой ночью во время нападения были ранены пятеро достойнейших жителей нашего города. Нам повезло, что в этот раз никто не погиб, но прежде такое уже происходило! И кто сказал, что это не произойдёт вновь… и вновь… и вновь, пока мы ждём какого-то выхода — несомненно благородно, но долго ли ещё?!

Фуллтроту пришлось повысить голос, чтобы перекричать последовавшие за этим заявлением разгневанные выкрики. 

— Твой отец, и отец твоего отца, и твои бесчисленные предки до него — все они рождались и умирали ради деревни! — он нахмурился и указал на молодого жеребца. — Защитить этот город означает не просто уцелеть под атаками роя ужасающих тварей! Это значит сохранить основу промышленных поставок Винтергейта!

— Глубокоуважаемый Фуллтрот, — твёрдо произнёс Слейдстид. — Не будет никакого Виндтроу, если все живущие тут пони падут жертвой рокового бездействия! Наша сила и бесстрашие лежат в наших собственных копытах. Пусть Виндтроу трижды падёт, но я больше тревожусь о душах, его сотворивших!

— И если твоя тревога неподдельна, мой мудрый и прекрасный сын… — издали донёсся голос Хаштейла. Все пони тревожно зашептались и оглянулись на него, идущего при поддержке двух старых кобыл. Он безотрывно смотрел на Слейдстида, раздувая ноздри. — …Тогда ты будешь придерживаться старшинства, что с давних пор определяет порядок в Виндтроу. Тебе следовало спросить моего позволения перед созывом этого весьма одиозного совета.

— И зачем же? — в наступившей звенящей тишине Слейдстид отважно подошёл к отцу под взглядами многочисленных товарищей. — Чтобы ты ещё и дальше откладывал решение бесцельными обычаями и напускным спокойствием? Отец, пони гибнут! Каждый день, что ты медлишь и не решаешься двинуться новым курсом — это ещё один день страданий. Твои верные подчинённые больше не могут терпеть подобное старческое бессилие.

Раздалось несколько потрясённых вздохов.

Хаштейл в ярости посмотрел на сына.

— Ты забыл, с кем говоришь, юнец?

— Отнюдь! — Слейдстид присел и вознёс свои передние ноги над толпой. — Вы видите эти копыта?! Эти копыта обагрились кровью ваших братьев и сестёр! Это я, а не старейшина вашей деревни был вынужден в первых рядах справляться с кровавыми захватчиками! Я знаю то, с чем мы столкнулись! Я знаю потери, которые вселяют горе в сердца всех и каждого из вас день за днём, пока вы сражаетесь, чтобы сберечь свои убеждения под гнётом бессмысленных традиций и самоотречения!

Несколько пони вздрогнули и прижались друг к другу, пока Слейдстид держал речь. Старые кобылы рыдали, престарелые жеребцы задумчиво смотрели в пустое пространство между рядами пони.

— Так что прости мне мою грубость, отец! — Слейдстид гневно смотрел на старого седого пони. — Прости, что я так долго держал язык за зубами, отмалчивался о столь многих смертях и нелепостях! Но пришло моё время повзрослеть, и я не позволю больше мраку твоих принципов ослеплять всех нас перед лицом нависшей угрозы! — он указал на вершину над покрытой туманом деревней. — Покуда гнёзда наших новых врагов находятся на вершине горы, мы должны обдумать наше положение и обсудить возможность поиска нового дома!

— На вершине горы нет гнёзд!

Все пони ахнули и обернулись на край площади.

Там, рядом с Голд Петалс, стояла Рейнбоу Дэш. Под многочисленными взглядами она поморщилась и замялась: 

— Эх-хех… то есть… эм… — она провела копытом по перевязанной шее, гулко сглотнула и сказала: — Я не видела гнёзд, когда была наверху. Потому что… ну… я там точно несколько минут осматривалась, до того как напали эти ненормальные нетопыри.

Слейдстид нахмурился. Хаштейл захлопал глазами в замешательстве. А Фуллтрот…

— Быть может… — Фуллтрот неожиданно улыбнулся. Он рассудительно глянул на Слейдстида с Хаштейлом, прежде чем сделать несколько шагов в направлении Рейнбоу. — …Следует дать слово чужеземке.

— А? — сказала Рейнбоу, обдумывая такое заявление.

Фуллтрот с гордостью встал подле неё. 

— Непредвзятое мнение относительно этого труднейшего вопроса может быть именно тем, в чём нуждается деревня. Наш лидер и его наследник, по всей видимости, зашли в тупик. И потому я предлагаю выслушать точку зрения эквестрийки!

После этого на лицах земных пони в толпе начали появляться первые улыбки. Раздались крики энтузиазма и топот копыт.

Голд Петалс закусила губу и укрылась под тенью своего капюшона.

Что же до Рейнбоу Дэш, то она с яростью смотрела на Фуллтрота. 

— Что ты творишь? — зашептала она ему. — Я лишь озвучила пару фактов. Я не просила делать из меня Сьюзен Б. Энпони1.

— Эквестрийка, ты веришь в судьбу? — прошептал Фуллтрот в ответ.

— Судьба скучная. И ты скучный.

Он улыбнулся.

— Тогда я знаю одну пони, которая оказалась в нужном месте в нужное время и зажгла искру надежды в моём народе, — он жестом указал на море лиц перед ней. — Иди. Говори то, что у тебя на уме.

Рейнбоу Дэш закатила глаза и сделала шаг к толпе.

— Ага, это будет незабываемо, — проворчала она.  
_________________  
1 Сьюзен Браунелл Энтони (1820 —1906) — американская активистка и борец за гражданские права женщин, сыгравшая в XIX веке одну из ключевых ролей в суфражистском движении США.

**41\. Энтузиазм**

— Так, типа, гхм… вам когда-нибудь надо было позарез подровнять копыта? Прям очень надо? Потому что на них образуются такие острые сколы, ну, если много ходить, и когда вы попытаетесь избавиться от зуда, который, ну вы поняли, сам собой не проходит, то совершенно случайно начнёте чесаться со всей силы? И вы такие: «О-ё-ёшеньки, если б я только подровняла пилочкой эти мои бедные копытца, то ни за что б не поранилась». Это почти так же раздражает, как когда наступает зима и ты начинаешь линять. Это ж правда не легко — собирать перья… со всего… пола в спальне?.. — слова Рейнбоу Дэш повисли в воздухе. Она сглотнула.

Абсолютно все пони Виндтроу с непонимающим выражением на лицах уставились на неё.

— Гхм, — она прокашлялась и обеспокоенно передвинулась ближе к Фуллтроту. — Я тут пытаюсь это, антологию придумать.

— Аналогию, — шёпотом поправил Фуллтрот.

— Верно! Примерно так! — застенчиво улыбнулась Рейнбоу Дэш. — Знаете, вашей деревне и правда нужно дать шанс… гм… подровнять копыта! Потому что все так взвинчены и напуганы этими монстрами и прочей фигнёй, что любая мелочь способна выбить вас, ребята, из коромысла! Я про то, что, да, это помогает быть… блюстительными.

— Бдительными.

— Почему не ты выступаешь? — прошипела Рейнбоу Дэш.

Фуллтрот улыбнулся. 

— Ты хорошо справляешься.

— Гр-р-р… — Рейнбоу опять повернулась к толпе. — Это помогает быть блю… бдительными. Но в то же самое время вы не должны забывать, что вы — толпа больших, сильных пони, таких прям ух, что вышвырнуть крылатых гадов не проблема, они ещё даже не подозревают, что их ждёт!

— Ох-х-х-х… — не в силах больше слушать это, Слейдстид закрыл лицо копытом. — Какая пустая трата времени…

— Именно! — улыбнулась Рейнбоу Дэш. Обернувшись, она увидела недовольное лицо Фуллтрота. — Нет. НЕТ! — она посмотрела на Слейдстида и крикнула ему издалека: — Это не пустая трата времени! Выслушайте меня до кон…

— Пони умирают, пытаясь сдержать этих тварей с вершины горы, — сказал Слейдстид, в ярости смотря на неё через толпу. — И я не понимаю, что какой-то пегас из Эквестрии может знать о том, через что мы прошли.

— Да я уже который раз тебе говорю! — голос Рейнбоу Дэш надломился, когда она заговорила громче. — Они НЕ на вершине горы! На вершине этой горы нет ничего, кроме горы! — несколько поселенцев обменялись взглядами и забормотали, пока она продолжала: — Я была там, ясно? Я была там и… ну… всё, что я видела — это лишь кучу трещин, через которые поднимается пар в воздух!

— Трещин?.. — громко переспросил Хаштейл.

— Ага! Это были щели. Слишком узкие, чтобы через них могли пролететь эти ужасающие нетопыри. Если бы я не знала, как обстоят дела, то подумала бы, что эти злые-презлые туманы исходят из недр горы!

— Из недр горы?! — Слейдстид поморщился. — Немыслимо! Это невозможно!

— Ну… — пожала плечами Рейнбоу Дэш. — Это у тебя надо спрашивать! Это ты же у нас постоянно ковыряешься внутри этой громадной глыбы, разве нет?

Слейдстид просто нахмурился в ответ, раздув ноздри, и затем потопал к своим ближайшим товарищам. 

— Идёмте, братья. Мне следовало хорошо подумать, прежде чем созывать собрание. Ничто так и не изменится, так давайте же потратим наше время на что-нибудь полезное. Пошевеливайтесь! Если мы не добудем достаточно полезных ископаемых, наши торговые партнёры на следующий год откажутся от сотрудничества!

Рейнбоу Дэш растерянно моргала, пока Слейдстид вместе с большой группой пони уходил прочь. Толпа начала медленно расходиться.

— Ну, это определённо было грубо, — тихим, низким голосом сказала Голд Петалс.

Рейнбоу Дэш пристально взглянула на неё. 

— Что ты тут ещё делаешь? Пришла сообщить мне, что это была красивая речь?

— Не. По большей части — полный отстой, — ответила та. — Хотя я не могу перестать думать, что Слейдстид этим утром встал не с того копыта.

— Ага, что с ним вообще происходит?

— Он упрямый жеребец, — заметил Фуллтрот, задумчиво глядя на рабочих, устало тащащихся к шахтам в склоне горы. — Он знает, равно как и некоторые жители Виндтроу, что дни Хаштейла сочтены. Не то чтобы юный пони жаждал власти. Он просто принимает свою ответственность за город слишком близко к сердцу.

— И сердце это с годами ожесточилось, — добавил Хаштейл, подходя к Рейнбоу. — Мне очень жаль, эквестрийка, за неловкость этой сцены. Нет нужды говорить о том, что мой сын и я уже очень давно расходимся во взглядах.

— Ну, у него есть множество веских причин беспокоиться, — сказала Рейнбоу Дэш. — Кажись, дела в этой деревне идут довольно мрачно. Интересно, сколько ещё пони подумывают о переселении?

Вместо ответа Хаштейл подался вперёд и спросил:

— Это правда? На вершине горы нет гнёзд?

— Насколько я смогла рассмотреть, ни одного, сэр, — ответила Рейнбоу. — Хотя я не очень тщательно там осматривалась. Может, мне ещё раз слетать туда?

— Неважно, найдёшь ты там что-то или нет, я сомневаюсь, что это будет сутью проблемы, — сказал Фуллтрот. — Даже с учётом того, что за ночь численность существ уменьшилась, если наше поселение не будет сплочённым при обороне, то уже можно начинать оплакивать судьбу Виндтроу.

— Я не совсем понимаю…

— Мой сын лишь сеет сомнения и страх, — тяжело обронил Хаштейл. — Я приветствую его озабоченность этой нелёгкой ситуацией, но, боюсь я, тревога затмила его разум. Он может не понимать силу своего красноречия, но его слова угнетают дух горожан.

— Ну извините, что мой… м… «чужеземный энтузиазм» недостаточен для раскачки лодки, — сказала Рейнбоу Дэш, бросая сердитый взгляд на Фуллтрота.

— Если бы я просто мог как-то достучаться до него, — пробормотал Хаштейл. — Увы, жизнь моя подходит к концу, и я не ведаю, сколько возможностей было упущено.

Рейнбоу Дэш глянула на Голд Петалс. Та странно прищурилась под своим капюшоном. Сделав решительный вдох, Рейнбоу Дэш широко улыбнулась двум старцам. 

— Тогда, может быть, это возможность, которой следует воспользоваться мне, — и она бодро потрусила к шахте.

**42\. Шахты**

Первым в глаза Рейнбоу Дэш бросились низкие потолки в туннелях. Несколько раз ей приходилось пригибаться, даже складывать крылья, чтобы не задевать перьями каменные стены. Но даже плотно прижав крылья к спине и не отличаясь размерами от земного пони, она всё ещё испытывала сложности с передвижением в штольнях. Каждый из коридоров, по которым она проходила, был забит потными, облачёнными в кожаную одежду рабочими, деловито бурящими или долбящими каменную твердь горы.

Хоть туннели и были запутанными, как лабиринт, Рейнбоу Дэш не терялась. Жители Винтергейта установили хорошо заметные и понятные указатели. А если она всё же немного путалась и не знала, в какой коридор пойти, то пони быстро подсказывали ей дорогу.

Рейнбоу не могла нарадоваться манерам у жителей Виндтроу. Учитывая, сколько на них обрушивалось бед, она поражалась их неунывающему духу. Конечно, Слейдстид был совершенно не такой — его-то она и искала.

— Кто? Мастер Слейдстид? — очередной пони откликнулся на расспросы Рейнбоу и ткнул киркой в крутой, слабоосвещённый коридор. — Вон тама ты его можешь найти, на втором складе руды.

— Премного благодарствую! — закричала Рейнбоу Дэш, перекрикивая гул от механизмов на паровой тяге. Пригнувшись, она пошла по нужному проходу. Чем глубже она проникала в сердце горы, тем теплее становился воздух. Одинокий фонарь освещал ей дорогу, затем свет тускнел, а после коридор вновь озарялся сиянием нового светильника, не успевая полностью погрузиться во мрак. Этот монотонный цикл продолжался удивительно долго, пока она, наконец, не вышла к огромной, геометрически правильной пещере, вырытой в чреве земли.

Рейнбоу огляделась; её замечательные чувства, свойственные лишь пегасам, спасовали перед грозным скалистым потолком, словно бы со всех сторон нависающим над нею. Она с трудом сглотнула, набираясь храбрости, и поправила кулон на шее, делая шаг вперёд.

Внезапно нечто тёмное метнулось по земле впереди.

Она посмотрела вниз, моргнула — и улыбнулась: 

— Ха… Ты только посмотри!..

Это был крот, притом очень крупный. Рейнбоу Дэш прежде не встречалась с такими, как этот. Он совершенно мирно полз по грязному полу, слепо вынюхивая пищу.

— Кто это у нас тут такой любопытный? — прошептала она.

Крот замер на месте. Он поднял безглазую головку и потянулся к ней несколькими бледными колыхающимися усиками. В этот миг его проткнул блестящий металлический кол; пол пещеры обагрился кровью.

— А-а-а-а-а! — Рейнбоу Дэш испуганно отскочила назад.

На другом конце кола был земной пони в защитных очках. Подняв извивающееся тело млекопитающего, Слейдстид надвинул каску на глаза, внимательно наблюдая за его предсмертными конвульсиями. Он помедлил и перевёл взгляд на Рейнбоу Дэш.

— Гм-м-м. Прошу прощения за то, что испугал тебя, эквестрийка.

— О… Ух. Да ни-ничего! — Рейнбоу Дэш нервно улыбнулась и сглотнула. — Я в полном порядке!

— Угу, — Слейдстид передал пронзённого крота другому рабочему, который бросил труп в суму из мешковины, где уже лежало несколько тел. — В этих тоннелях мы добываем не только полезные ископаемые. Зачастую они ещё и источник еды. Я убеждён, что ты можешь понять…

— О, конечно. Крот под сырным соусом. Звучит аппетитно.

— Не стоит притворяться ради одного меня.

— Лады, — Рейнбоу Дэш тяжко вздохнула. — Потому что я считаю это долбаной мерзостью.

— Не знаю, как живёте вы, жители запада, — сказал Слейдстид, направляясь к деревянному столу, заваленному планами раскопок и грубыми подземными картами. — Здесь, в землях Винтергейта, пони умеют извлекать пользу из всего, чем одаривает нас природа. У нас свой собственный взгляд на гармонию, и мы выживаем, как можем.

Рейнбоу Дэш рассеянно погладила золотистую оправу кулона. 

— Я… гм… знаю кое-что о выживании.

— Не сомневаюсь, — не глядя на неё, пробормотал Слейдстид. Развернув ещё одну карту, он спросил: — А о дипломатии?

Рейнбоу Дэш случайно сделала отрыжку. 

— Извини, что?

— Уже ничего, — Слейдстид бросил взгляд в её сторону. — Так что ты тут делаешь? Потому что если тебя послал мой отец, то тебе лучше повернуться ко мне своим разноцветным хвостом и подниматься обратно на поверхность.

— Я пришла сюда сама по себе.

— В самом деле?

— Угу.

— И что у тебя на уме?

— Туман у меня на уме, — сказала Рейнбоу Дэш, проходя мимо нескольких штабелей с оборудованием и снующих рабочих. — Или, если точнее, то место, откуда он исходит.

— Мы установили несколько паровых машин в шахте, но, если ты обратила внимание, пока спускалась сюда, мы проделали великолепную работу по отводу выхлопов из помещений.

— Ага. Я видела трубы и прочее. Но я не хочу сказать, что одни лишь вы, ребята, ответственны за этот сверхъестественный смог, — Рейнбоу Дэш встала рядом с ним. — Вы прокопали эти туннели на достаточно большую глубину. Не видели ли вы что-то — что угодно — что может подсказать, откуда берётся эта хрень?

— Я не видел ничего существенного. Мы не нашли свидетельств о том, где гнездятся эти существа. Если бы нашли, то, уверяю тебя, давным-давно и очень быстро покончили бы с ними.

Рейнбоу Дэш перевела взгляд на мешок, полный мёртвых кротов. 

— Ага. Я догадываюсь, как бы обстояло дело. Эм… Но всё равно, — она посмотрела на него. — Хотя у тебя копыта всё время заняты сверлением скал, как у безумного дантиста, тебе никак не доводилось выкроить время и обойти остальную часть подземелий? Вдруг твари прячутся там?

— Я мог бы написать книгу о том, сколько раз я пытался исследовать недра этой горы.

— Ё-ёлки. Ну, поскольку я ненавижу читать, не мог ли бы ты сделать краткий пересказ?

— У меня есть идея получше, — Слейдстид подобрал перемётные сумки с инструментом, накинул её на плечи и направился к тёмному коридору в дальнем конце пещеры. — Сюда. Иди за мной.

— Зачем?

— Ты хочешь увидеть или нет?

— Увидеть что?

— То, ради чего тебе следует пойти за мной.

Рейнбоу Дэш вздохнула. 

— Ладно. Как хочешь. Только пообещай мне, что хотя бы некоторое время не будешь обижать кротов.

— Начнём с главного, — сказал он.

Она недоумённо моргнула: 

— А? — и вздрогнула, когда на её голову нахлобучили тяжёлую жёлтую каску. Её глаза поскучнели. — Конечно. Лады.

**43\. Пространство**

— Пони копали гору с первых дней основания Виндтроу, — рассказывал Слейдстид, ведя Рейнбоу Дэш вглубь по слабоосвещённым туннелям. — Я поставил целью своей жизни найти каждую потаённую жилу, что тут есть. Благодаря этому мы увеличили объём раскопок почти на двадцать процентов. Невиданное достижение по сравнению с трудами всех моих предков.

— Держу пари, что ты гордишься этим, — сказала Рейнбоу Дэш. Она неловко наступила на груду камней, запнулась, но вовремя сориентировалась в пространстве и сделала крутую позу. — Гхм. Если не секрет, то для чего столько возни?

— Виндтроу стоит на плечах пони, что были до меня. Я прекрасно осознаю, что однажды меня не станет и что мои потомки будут зависеть от проделанных мною на благо поселения трудов. Исходя из этой простой мысли, я рою туннели как можно глубже и чаще.

— Почему ты так безрадостно говоришь об этом? — спросила Рейнбоу Дэш.

— Потому что работа под землёй оставляет мне немало времени на раздумья, гораздо больше, чем пони, жившим десятилетия и столетия назад, — сказал Слейдстид, направляясь в большую, обширную пещеру. — И я знаю, что не имеет значения, сколь много усилий я приложу для защиты интересов этой деревни, ибо я лишь обреку её на участь куда как более печальную, чем та, что была уготована моим предшественникам.

— Да?

— Даже не беря в расчёт монстров, обитающих в ночи, — продолжил Слейдстид, — в последние тридцать лет численность населения Виндтроу постепенно сократилась. Больше пони умирает, чем рождается. Более того, все имеющиеся у нас возможности изменить это — увеличить доход и полезность поселения — выброшены в бездну во имя дурацких традиций.

— Подозреваю, ты винишь в этом отца.

— Эквестрийка, ты была рядом с ним достаточно долго, — произнёс Слейдстид. — Мне нет необходимости объяснять тебе, насколько устарели его взгляды.

— Ну да, но…

— В теории, намерения у него благие. Но попытками сохранить Виндтроу в чистоте и непорочности по своим лекалам он непреднамеренно подписал ему смертный приговор. Вдобавок ко всему, он слишком многое взвалил на мои плечи и ждёт, что я совершу чудо. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы город процветал, но я не могу закрывать глаза на нужды его жителей.

— И что же им надо?

— Они хотят чего-то большего уже как три десятка лет. Хотят перемен. Хотят культурного обмена с остальным Винтергейтом. Хотят…

— Повзрослеть?

— В точку.

— Я верю, что у твоего отца есть свои мотивы. Я про то, что он не похож на стариков, которым полностью плевать на интересы подрастающего поколения.

— Ты молодая, полная сил пегаска. Я не могу винить тебя за то, что ты не замечаешь очевидной истины. Иногда, чужеземка, достигнув определённого возраста, мы становимся годны только на одно: умереть.

Рейнбоу Дэш поморщилась. 

— Это прозвучало как миниму…

— Пришли, — оборвал Слейдстид.

— А? — недоумённо откликнулась Рейнбоу Дэш, но внезапно перед ней открылось огромное открытое пространство. — Ого…

Слейдстид провёл Рейнбоу Дэш через проход высотой в рост двух земных пони. С другой стороны располагалась гигантская вертикальная зала, уходящая далеко за пределы света от ближайших фонарей. Посмотрев вверх, Рейнбоу Дэш увидела исполинский карстовый свод, погружённый во мрак. Вдали, на не постижимом взгляду расстоянии, свисали сталактиты. Каждый вздох и шаг вызывал гулкое эхо, как будто находя отклик в пустом сердце горы.

— Мои масштабные изыскания открыли для нас эту полость, — сказал Слейдстид. — Она гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь. В один год я провёл добрые три месяца, исследуя, далеко ли она простирается. Прими это во внимание перед тем, как отправиться в полёт на самостоятельный осмотр. Также прими во внимание и то, насколько опасен и нестабилен здесь потолок. Я знаю: ты пытаешься получить ответы в интересах моего отца, чужеземка. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты навредила себе в своей одержимости раскрыть правду о мгле и этих монстрах.

— Ага, но я хочу тольк…

— Я посчитал, что монстры каким-то образом могут появляться из этих глубин, и потому три года назад велел Фуллтроту доставить большие запасы яда от минотавров. Затем, эвакуировав всех пони из шахт, я разместил здесь всю партию смертельного газа и пустил его по пещере. Две недели спустя я вернулся с командой исследователей и обнаружил тут несколько мёртвых млекопитающих, насекомых и земноводных. Но ни одного мёртвого монстра. Из какого бы места они ни вторгались, это не недра горы и вообще не подгорное пространство. На самом деле, никто в Виндтроу не знает, откуда они приходят, и я сомневаюсь, что когда-нибудь узнают.

— Лады. Считай, что я купилась на это, — кивнула Рейнбоу Дэш, поправляя тяжёлую каску. — Но всё равно. Это не означает, что мы можем остановить…

— Поиски? — Слейдстид неотрывно смотрел на неё. — Эквестрийка, мой отец и все остальные пони искали, гадали и размышляли. А другие всё это время продолжали умирать. Не в наших силах понять этих монстров. В лучшем случае это помогло бы только уничтожить их. К сожалению, после нескольких лет проб и ошибок мы к этому не приблизились. Это приводит меня к одному и только одному выходу: мы должны переселиться. Виндтроу должен прекратить добычу и продолжить своё дело где-то в другом месте. У нас десять, в лучшем случае двадцать лет, прежде чем мы растворимся в шахтах, станем окаменелым прахом отчих надежд. Если у тебя есть на этот счёт какие-то сомнения, то не говори с моим отцом, не говори со мной. Поговори с самими жителями Виндтроу и пойми общую картину. Дни этой деревни сочтены. Проклятый туман накинул погребальный саван на эту гору, и нам самое время открыть глаза.

Рейнбоу Дэш ничего не сказала. Она неловко переступала с ноги на ногу и рассматривала окружающие скалы, а Слейдстид неспеша зашагал к выходу. Задержавшись, он обернулся:

— Если не веришь, я не запрещаю тебе самой осмотреться. Уверяю, ты не найдёшь здесь никаких тварей. Ты знаешь путь назад, по которому мы пришли. Если тебя не будет в течение часа, я пришлю кого-нибудь за тобой или спущусь сам.

С этими словами он покинул её.

Рейнбоу Дэш тяжело вздохнула. Она подумала над его речью, над ледяным тоном, с которым он её произнёс, и только закатила глаза. В этот же самый момент она краем глаза заметила нечто белёсое. Присмотревшись, она пошла к необычному туннелю на другой стороне просторной пещеры.

**44\. Рейнбоу**

В туннеле было темнее, чем в остальной пещере. Когда стены сомкнулись вокруг неё, цепочка подвешенных фонарей осталась позади и Рейнбоу Дэш поняла, что идёт в абсолютной тьме. Уже на расстоянии нескольких футов невозможно было ничего разглядеть, но всё же какое-то необъяснимое чувство тянуло Рейнбоу Дэш вперёд. Копыта покалывало под шаркающими шагами. Уши подрагивали, словно слыша приглушённый, неземной гул, раздававшийся вдалеке.

Не утратив мужества перед лицом теней, Рейнбоу Дэш поднесла копыто к кулону и прошептала несколько слов. Тусклое свечение зародилось в глубинах рубиновой молнии, заливая малиновой аурой каменные стены, до ужаса близко обступившие её. Поверхность их была бледной, напоминая полированный гранит, чьи узоры закручивались и вились, словно навеки застывшие волны моря или внутренняя поверхность раковины наутилуса.

Рейнбоу Дэш поняла, что отклоняется сначала влево, а затем вправо, идя по причудливому коридору. Нечто необычайно-притягательное, хоть и неизбывно жуткое, было в этом движении. Рейнбоу Дэш не могла отделаться от чувства, что идёт совершенно естественно, почти так же как она летит на восток.

Наконец, она на что-то наткнулась. От увиденного пегаска застыла на месте, так и не поставив ногу на землю. Извивающийся коридор оканчивался совершенно плоским тупиком. Пред ней предстала безупречно-белая стена; стена эта резко контрастировала с темными, грязными, покрытыми копотью штольнями, оставшимися за спиной.

Воздух здесь был ужасно разрежен. По спине Рейнбоу Дэш внезапно пробежал озноб, когда она услышала, как её одинокое дыхание отражается от гладкого камня. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал ей, что она находится в глубочайшем, самом тайном сердце мира, она бы ни на секунду не усомнилась в этом.

Рейнбоу Дэш медленно прошла мимо перевёрнутых устройств и деревянных тележек, приближаясь к гладкой стене. Багровый свет кулона лёг на поверхность безупречно гладкой преграды. Пегаска пробежалась по ней взглядом. Поначалу Рейнбоу не поняла, в чём тут подвох — на каменном монолите не было заметно никаких изъянов. Но на третий раз она что-то увидела — это было изображение, выдолбленное в белом граните. Она готова была поклясться, что уже осматривала камень в этом месте, но теперь ясно словно день перед ней предстал рисунок. Изображение было незамысловатым и состояло, по-видимому, из двух частей.

С левой стороны располагался символ «омега», а на правой части находилась сфера, частично наложенная на левое изображение. При этом на окружности правее того места, где она пересекалась с левым символом, расходились волнистые линии.

Рейнбоу Дэш не ведала значения сдвоенного символа, но часть её содрогнулась от сокрытого смысла правой части эмблемы.

— Это… солнечные лучи? — прошептала она.

Никогда прежде Рейнбоу Дэш не представляла, что будет настолько заворожена случайными на первый взгляд линиями. Возможно, она и не была заворожена — просто некая часть её души чувствовала необходимость пристально вглядываться в эти очертания.

К тому же чем дольше она смотрела на левый символ, тем меньше он походил на «омегу», а всё больше напоминал отпечаток копыта. Сама того не осознавая, она поднесла левую ногу к следу на гладком камне.

Едва она поднесла копыто ближе к символу, яркая вспышка рубинового света вырвалась из кулона и на самом краю зрения будто мелькнул… лавандовый свет?

Ахнув, Рейнбоу Дэш отпрянула. Её сердце билось так сильно, как в те самые моменты, когда она мчалась к земле для выполнения радужного удара. В жизни Рейнбоу случалось очень мало мгновений, когда ей было страшно. С самого начала путешествия на восток она относилась к этому чувству как к самой излишней эмоции из всех.

И всё же в этот самый момент она не могла унять громоподобного биения сердца. Дрожь пробежала по её телу, пока она столь пристально вглядывалась в бледную стену, что даже не заметила приближающийся сзади ореол света от фонаря.

— Очаровывает, не правда ли? — произнёс старческий голос.

Рейнбоу Дэш обернулась…

**45\. Стена**

Перед Рейнбоу Дэш стоял Фуллтрот. На его спине было что-то вроде седла, к которому были приторочены тускло светящие фонари, заливающие янтарным светом оконечность тоннеля. Жеребец прошёл мимо с умиротворённой улыбкой и приблизился к стене из блестящего, гладкого, словно озёрный лёд, гранита.

— В горе нет ничего подобного этому, — произнёс он, нежно проведя копытом по камню. — Она состоит из абсолютно безупречного материала. Если ты сильно ударишь по ней киркой, то кирка может сломаться, но на этой поверхности не останется ни единой царапины. Заставляет задуматься: неужто только сама Богиня Солнца способна оставить на ней отметину?

— Каким сеном ты сюда попал? — только и смогла выдавить из себя Рейнбоу.

— Полноте, эквестрийка, — весело отмахнулся Фуллтрот. — Сын Хаштейла может болтать громко и хвастливо, но едва ли он единственный достаточно терпелив… или стар, чтобы помнить эти глубинные проходы, — он повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на неё. — Я предполагаю, что он не удосужился проводить тебя в этот особенный коридор.

Рейнбоу Дэш замялась. 

— Да нет. Я… э-э… сама сюда пришла, — она прочистила горло. — Это… эм… это не навлечёт на мою голову кучу проблем, нет?

— Вряд ли. Дух исследования и бесстрашия в пегасах всегда меня восхищал. Я не могу упрекнуть тебя за решение побывать здесь.

— Ну ладно, — кивнула Рейнбоу. Она вновь повернулась и посмотрела на белую стену. — Так всё-таки, что же это за штука?

— Если бы у меня был для тебя ответ, я бы поведал его тебе сразу после нашей встречи, — сказал Фуллтрот. — Это самое удивительное в округе, не находишь?

— Не знаю… — Рейнбоу Дэш почесала затылок через гриву. — Она очень, очень странная… но больше сказать-то особо и нечего. Может ли… может ли она быть источником дыма и прочей фигни, накрывшей поселение?

Фуллтрот тяжко вздохнул. 

— Если и да, то я не понимаю, каким образом. Ничего на стенах этого места не наводит на мысли о трещинках, через которые бы просачивались газ или пар. Больше похоже на то, что это образование является частью чего-то большего, располагающегося в сердце горы. Как бы глубоко ни уходили штольни, эквестрийка, на самом-то деле мы не очень глубоко проникли под землю.

— Сюда бы, ну не знаю, башковитого единорога, чтобы он осмотрел эту штуку?

— Увы, я сделал всё возможное, чтобы это осуществить, — сказал Фуллтрот. — Я говорил со многими странниками, которых встречал во время регулярных поездок на север к лагерю минотавров, включая самих минотавров. Мне не дали никаких внятных объяснений. Думается мне, что единственный способ выяснить истину — обратиться к хранителям исторических архивов Винтергейта.

— Почему тогда вы этого не сделали?

Фуллтрот вздохнул. 

— Потому что если я позволю себе отвлечься от непрерывной поставки зачарованных кристаллов, то нападающие твари удвоятся в числе и погибнет ещё больше жителей Виндтроу. Я — за неимением лучшего выражения — сижу тут на коротком поводке.

— А ты не мог бы, ну, обратиться с просьбой к Хаштейлу или Слейдстиду?

— К настоящему моменту, возможно, у тебя сложилось представление о моём затруднительном положении, эквестрийка, — сказал Фуллтрот, вышагивая вдоль стены. — Всю свою жизнь я посвятил защите этой деревни. Ныне, в эти мрачные годы, я чувствую, будто всё равно что бессилен. Старейшина отметает любые изменения и нескончаемо перечит честолюбивому сыну. Если бы один из них прекратил пререкания и обрёл бы благоразумие, то, я не сомневаюсь, мы бы достигли некоторых успехов.

— По ходу, вы все в крайне паршивой ситуации, — хмыкнула Рейнбоу Дэш. — Не в обиду будет сказано.

— Я не против твоих слов или действий, путешественница, — сказал Фуллтрот. — Как бы то ни было, твоё присутствие хорошо сказывается на Виндтроу. В нём так много нелепостей, неразберихи и обречённости, что, пожалуй, моим собратьям пойдёт на пользу сильная духом пегаска извне. Я уже подмечаю, как твоё пребывание на них сказывается. Хаштейл в здравом уме и бодр как никогда. Что же до Слейдстида… Он, возможно, начинает осознавать степень своей неуступчивости. Всё это, разумеется, даже не принимая во внимание твою невероятную решимость, отвагу и стремление спасти моих товарищей от гибели.

— Послушай… эм-м, послушайте, сэр… — со вздохом сказала Рейнбоу Дэш, опустив глаза. — Я тут не для великих свершений. Я всего лишь пролетала мимо…

Фуллтрот рассмеялся. 

— И с каких пор в «просто пролетать мимо» входит путешествие в недра горы, причём аж до самого её сердца, когда ты с лёгкостью можешь её облететь стороной?

— Вот и я про то же! — насупилась Рейнбоу Дэш. — Мне даже не следовало останавливаться здесь! Проблемы Виндтроу, типа, не мои!

— Ты хочешь сказать, что вообще не беспокоишься ни за одного из нас?

— А с чего бы? — Рейнбоу Дэш двинулась к выходу из пещеры. — Я знаю, кому я верна…

— Это из-за неё, верно?

Рейнбоу Дэш резко остановилась, шаркнув копытами по камню. Она обернулась и, прищурившись, уставилась на жеребца. 

— О чём это ты? — нервно хмыкнула она. — Я не знакомилась с вашими кобылками!

Старый пони лишь пристально смотрел на неё.

Рейнбоу Дэш на миг закрыла глаза. Затем она вздрогнула и её ушки поникли. 

— И давно… ты знаешь?..

— С тех самых пор, как беру её в походы. Молодые жеребцы у меня в подчинении слишком поглощены друг другом, чтобы обращать внимание, но я всегда вижу её сквозь маскировку. Я не вполне понимаю, чего она пытается добиться своим притворством, но я взял на себя ответственность приглядывать за ней.

— Ого. Это… это весьма круто с твоей стороны.

— Я не понимаю, с чего мне поступать иначе, — сказал Фуллтрот. — Мы работаем вместе уже три года. Она для меня как дочь, — он ухмыльнулся, а затем рассмеялся. — Или сын, если позволишь. Сдаётся мне, что такой пегас, как ты, находит её дух столь же неукротимым и пламенным, как и свой собственный.

— Ну, да… она замечательно убеждает окружающих, что она «Голд Плэйт», — сказала Рейнбоу Дэш. — Я просто… хочу видеть, что она получает желаемое от жизни. И если для этого нужно выяснить, что не так с этими монстрами, нападающими на близких ей пони, тогда, надо полагать, я в некотором смысле заинтересована, — она сглотнула и задумчиво посмотрела на Фуллтрота. — Это объясняет, почему я здесь?

Фуллтрот твёрдо посмотрел на неё. 

— Объясняет, — сказал он. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы я принял именно это объяснение.

Рейнбоу Дэш моргнула.

— И всё же я волнуюсь за неё больше… равно как и за остальных юных пони деревни, — безрадостно бормотал Фуллтрот, расхаживая от одного угла до другого. — Пока мы не получим ответы — внизу ли, или наверху — то будет лишь вопросом времени, когда чудовища разобьют их жизни на мелкие кусочки. Я не особо распространялся об этом раньше, но такой расклад делает измышления Слейдстида невероятно привлекательными. Я тоже хотел бы, чтобы жители зажили новыми, лучшими жизнями… даже если придётся прожить эти жизни где-нибудь в другом месте.

Рейнбоу Дэш медленно выдохнула, уставившись в пол. 

— Ну, я не знаю, чем могу ещё помочь сверх того, чем уже помогла. Я всего лишь одинокая пегаска, а над вами вагон и маленькая тележка этого тумана. Может, я могу долететь до какого-нибудь поселения единорогов и спросить, знают ли они чего-нибудь об этих тварях или этой стене. Проклятье, может, они что-то знают об двух этих символах.

— Символы? — удивился Фуллтрот. — Что, дозволь спросить, ты имеешь в виду?

— Эти знаки! — Рейнбоу Дэш указала на белый камень. — Изображение прямо возле прав… — она осеклась, хлопая в недоумении глазами.

Оба знака исчезли. Поверхность белого камня была пуста.

**46\. Теоретически**

— Тебе нравится моя новая бирка? — спросил Рэд Турнип.

Айронхуф оторвался от заточки подков и поднял усталые глаза.

— Что?

— Моя бирка, — откликнулся Рэд Турнип с широкой улыбкой. Он сидел возле деревянного ограждения у края платформы. Протерев до блеска латунную пластину с именем на груди своего кожаного панциря, он с гордостью произнёс: — Это заместо той, что я носил в нашем последнем путешествии. Я думаю, она принесёт нам удачу.

Айронхуф фыркнул:

— А я думаю, что это фигня.

— Да у тебя всё фигня. Вот почему ты получаешь меньше Фуллтрота.

— Рэд, ты ТОЖЕ получаешь меньше Фуллтрота!

— Да, но у меня хотя бы нет жены, которая меня на дух не переносит!

— У тебя вообще нет жены!

— Ага… ну… эм… — Рэд Турнип замялся, насупился и пинком отправил со склона горы в туманный воздух несколько щепок. — Хороша же работёнка была этой ночью — становиться кормом для нетопырей.

— Эй, я справился. Кроме того, я был полусонным.

— Ха, скорее полумёртвым. Я слышал, что пегаске опять пришлось спасать твою жалкую задницу.

— И что с того? — буркнул Айронхуф, спокойно смотря на металлические подковы, которым он затачивал края. — По крайней мере, она знала, что делает. Мы что-то слишком быстро сели ей на загривок. Блин, если б она почаще заскакивала в город, может быть, эти твари в конце концов оставили бы нас в покое.

— Ты пришёл к этим выводам до или после того, как она вытащила тебя из глотки гидры?

— Чувак, закругляйся, — простонал Айронхуф. — Не я один с недавних пор не в лучшей форме. На мой взгляд, всем нам помощь не помешает. Отстойно это признавать, но как есть.

— Одного пегаса не хватит, чтобы прогнать этих жутких монстров. Будь оно так, нам бы хватило парочки фейерверков.

— Всё дело в том, что они прут и прут! — хмуро воскликнул Айронхуф. Он с Рэд Турнипом сидел в отдалении от шума и суеты улиц Виндтроу, и порывы ветра трепали его гриву. — Из какой трещины бы они ни выползли, гнусное, должно быть, местечко! И не говори мне, что для природы они норма, не так это! — он задумчиво посмотрел вверх, на туманы, висящие на расстоянии плевка от светящихся кристаллов. — Не думаю, что всех камней единорогов в мире хватит, чтобы очистить воздух до прежнего состояния.

— Скажи-ка, Айронхуф… — Рэд Турнип подвинулся ближе к нему и еле слышно зашептал: — Ты помнишь ту деревню на северо-западе, в которой мы останавливаемся?

— Поконкретнее, Рэд.

— Ты знаешь, про что я! Мельница, небольшая река, пшеничные пол…

— О, да, «местечко Спаркилл» или как там его…

— К западу от него в холмах есть значительные залежи полезных ископаемых, припоминаешь?

— Возможно… — пробормотал Айронхуф. Он задумался и в наступившей тишине с любопытством покосился на своего компаньона. — Погодь, ты сейчас подумал о том, что я подумал, что ты подумал?..

— Нам только нужно совершить одну экспедицию, копнуть там, определить процент содержания руды в породе, а потом проверить, не принадлежит ли кому-нибудь эта земля, — продолжил Рэд Турнип. — Ты же не думаешь, что я был бы отвратительным соседом, нет?

— Честно говоря, зависит от того, как часто ты будешь открывать свой рот, — вздохнув, Айронхуф откинулся назад. — Рэд… Мне это совсем не нравится…

— Только не говори мне, что не думал об этом…

— Мой пра-пра-пра-прадед однажды пытался покинуть эту деревню. Он чуть не помер от малярии на южных топях, где построил новый дом. Я всегда размышлял об этой истории, и она меня угнетает. Уход из Виндтроу слишком затруднителен, Рэд. У меня есть домашнее хозяйство — семья, о которой я забочусь. Мне не только о себе надо думать, сам знаешь!

— Моя мама, братья и сёстры тоже страдают, они устали от того, что каждая вторая ночь превращается в битву! — сипло произнёс Рэд Турнип. Насупившись, он продолжил: — Я бы предпочёл бросить вызов малярии, чем этим клятым тварям. Они не уймутся. Я знаю, что осесть на новом месте будет нелегко, но ты когда-нибудь задумывался — что нас здесь держит? Я имею в виду… вот по-настоящему, что?

— Я стараюсь о таком не думать…

— А зря. Гонит свежую кровь к голове, даже если в черепе совсем пусто.

— Сам себе череп вскрой и посмотрим, что оттуда польётся, — зло огрызнулся Айронхуф. Спустя несколько секунд он глубоко вдохнул и пробормотал: — Но здравомыслия у Хаштейла в последнее время не очень-то много. Если бы он хотя бы… я не знаю… сказал, как всё на самом деле плохо, я б мог выбрать себе занятие получше. Раз уж все экспедиции Фуллтрота не способны положить конец этим тварям, тогда, пожалуй, мне лучше вернуться в шахты. Проклятье, надо увести жену за собой в глубины. Возможно, там безопаснее, чем на поверхности.

— Что-то должно измениться, — сказал Рэд Турнип, скривившись, будто от боли. — Потому что я, правда, не знаю, что буду делать, если мой братишка или сестрёнка склеют ласты. Этот город и без того многое забирает. Я боюсь представить, что он может потребовать от нас в будущем.

— Ну, приятно видеть, что Слейдстид по крайней мере несёт не полную чушь, — раздался голос Рейнбоу Дэш.

Оба жеребца подпрыгнули на месте. Они обернулись и увидели идущую к ним голубую пегаску.

— Привет. Где… эм… Голд Плэйт? — она стянула с головы тяжёлую каску.

— А что, ты проголодалась? — откликнулся Рэд Турнип и захохотал. — О, и то верно! Ты же не ешь мясо. Хе-хе-хе!

— Рэд, сигани с горы, — рявкнул Айронхуф. Он пристально смотрел на Рейнбоу Дэш. — Малявка одной богине ведомо чем занимается на городском рынке. А чего? Что-то случилось?

— Мне начинает казаться, что задавать подобные вопросы в этом городе столь же бессмысленно, как понукать мёртвую ло… ну… вы знаете… — Рейнбоу потрусила мимо них. — Снюхаемся позже, перцы.

— Пф-ф-ф… — Как только она ушла, Рэд Турнип закатил глаза. — Тупые пегасы. Поверь моим словам, у них в башке одни перья.

— Она это слышала, — прошептал Айронхуф.

— Нет, не слышала.

— Я это слышала! — издали отозвалась Рейнбоу Дэш.

— Нет, ты не слышала! — рявкнул Рэд Турнип.

В первый раз за этот день Айронхуф ухмыльнулся.

**47\. Ведро**

Уже почти наступил день, а обломки всё ещё покрывали место последней заварушки с напавшими тварями. Пока все обитатели Виндтроу были заняты разговорами, препираниями, торговлей и пустяковыми обязанностями, одна пони осталась на уборку.

Голд Петалс вздохнула, собрав несколько кусков дерева и швырнув их в стоящую позади неё повозку. К этому моменту в задней части фургона уже образовалась немалая куча обломков. Она медленно и апатично подкидывала в груду новые куски, будто бы умоляя время замедлиться вблизи неё.

Вдруг кобылка наткнулась на большое перевёрнутое ведро. Она потянулась к нему, но остановилась. Голд Петалс подняла голову и внимательно осмотрела центральный двор Виндтроу. На другой стороне бок о бок трусили старые кобыла и жеребец с перемётными сумками, набитыми шахтёрским инструментом. По дороге они беседовали с кузнецом, их лица были мрачны и серьёзны.

Тяжкий вздох вырвался из груди Голд Петалс. Она села на задние ноги, скинула капюшон и провела копытом по своим коротким светлым прядям. На краткий момент она словно постарела раза в три и настолько же посмурнела.

— Они твои родители или что-то вроде того?

Голд Петалс, ойкнув, вскочила на копыта. Она сделала недовольное лицо, закатила глаза и сердито бросила через плечо: 

— Хватит подкрадываться.

— Ничего не могу с этим поделать, — опустилась пегаска на землю позади неё. — Я мыслю в трёх измерениях.

— Угу…

— Ничего не имею против земных пони. Если бы в небе росла репа, то, уверена, вы бы с таким же успехом мыслили за пределами двумерного простра…

— Ты что-нибудь выяснила во время похода в шахту?

— Только то, что это шахта, и она глубока, и там странн… — Рейнбоу Дэш прервала себя, гулко сглотнула и сказала. — Я там встретила Фуллтрота.

— Забавно, — Голд Плэйт повернулась к ведру бочком. — Я думала, ты спускалась туда, чтобы поговорить со Слейдстидом.

— Ну, д-да. Я, типа, и это сделала…

— И как всё прошло?

— Он важничал и бросал слова на ветер. Думается мне, зря он в шахте работает — там и ветра толком не бывает, хех, — Рейнбоу Дэш устало усмехнулась, встав в тени соседнего переулка. — Ну так вот. Без дураков, это твои родители?

— Эм-м-м-м… — Голд Петалс подобрала несколько обрывков верёвки и бросила их в повозку.

Рейнбоу Дэш подняла бровь. 

— Ну?

— Ага… — пробормотала Голд Петалс. — Уж какие достались.

Рейнбоу Дэш с любопытством наклонила голову в сторону. 

— Странно слышать такое. Я думала, что земные пони до умопомрачения помешаны на своей родне.

— Разве не все пони?

— Я не знала своих родителей, — сказала Рейнбоу Дэш. — Но это типично для пегасов. Трудно создать дом с садиком в облаках. И… хех… — она игриво подмигнула Голд Петалс. — Когда ты можешь летать, то тебе куда как проще улизнуть, позависав с кем-то одну ночь.

— Полагаю, это многое в тебе объясняет.

Рейнбоу Дэш моргнула. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

В ответ Голд Петалс просто обошла вокруг повозки. 

— Я считаю, что мне не нужна семья. Я сама могу о себе позаботиться. К тому же кому нужна куча старых кляч, которые только и будут, что отравлять твою жизнь?

Рейнбоу Дэш задумчиво посмотрела на неё. 

— У вас разлад в отношениях?

— Это подразумевает, что когда-то мы ладили, — пробурчала Голд Петалс. Она хмуро посмотрела в сторону Рейнбоу Дэш. — Зачем души в этом мире постоянно докучают другим душам и осуждают их?

— Потому что если мы будем постоянно донимать и судить самих себя, то мы очень быстро заскучаем?

— Ты только об этом и думаешь? Скучное против захватывающего?

— Если постоянные мысли об этом помогают мне, тогда конечно! — ответила Рейнбоу. — Что заставляет тебя столь долго идти своим путём, пусть даже это твой собственный, только твой путь?

— Я не такая, как ты.

— Это одна из причин, почему я задала этот вопрос, не находишь?

Голд Петалс поникла. Она с печалью посмотрела на двух пони на другой стороне площади. 

— Не похоже, что они не знают, что я здесь, продолжаю работать на Фуллтрота. Думаю, часть меня надеется, что однажды они одумаются, что примут меня такой, какая я есть… какая бы я ни была…

Рейнбоу Дэш уже было открыла рот, но передумала. Она прикусила губу, ощущая вес своих сумок и, несомненно, вкуснейшего наливного фрукта, который оставила внутри них дни тому назад. Прокашлявшись, она решила сказать: 

— Ну, Слейдстид ничего не знает о том, откуда берутся твари, но точно не из пещер. Не похоже, что Хаштейлу это интересно. И бедный Фуллтрот попал меж двух огней, слишком слабый и слишком старый, чтобы должным образом сделать то, что велит ему мудрость.

— Ага?.. — Голд Петалс искоса на неё посмотрела. — Не хочешь мне рассказать что-то, чего я не знаю?

— А есть ли причины это делать? — задалась вопросом Рейнбоу Дэш, взмахнув крыльями. — Этот город просто не знает, как собрать себя в единое целое. Я никогда до этого не была в месте, где у столь многих пони столь различные взгляды на то, что делать или куда податься, что решению проблемы они предпочли тусоваться в зоне комфорта и дать параспрайтам натворить дел. Это безумие. Как будто вы, пони, идёте в никуда. И неважно, что я делаю или пытаюсь сделать, я не думаю, что есть надежда в этом полоумн…

— Уходишь?

Рейнбоу Дэш непонимающе уставилась на Голд Петалс.

Та пристально смотрела в ответ. 

— Ты же уходишь?

— Слушай, я не говорила, чт…

— Но ты думаешь об этом, — заявила Голд Петалс. Она ткнула копытцем в её бок. — С тех пор как ты пришла сюда, ты даже ни разу не сняла свои перемётные сумки. Только не говори мне, что они так же важны, как этот золотой кулон на твоей шее.

— Я просто… Я просто не думала, что… — Рейнбоу Дэш поняла, что не может подобрать слова. Некоторое время она избегала пристального взгляда Голд Петалс, а после решительно выдохнула и тихо произнесла: — Мне здесь не место. Этот город, эти пони… вы все впечатляющие и всё такое, но вы не из тех пони, которым я предана.

— Тогда зачем ты мне это говоришь? — резко спросила Голд Петалс. — Зачем ты пришла ко мне?

— Потому что… — Рейнбоу Дэш поникла. Она услышала, как приближается Голд Петалс, и изо всех сил старалась не смотреть на неё. — Ну… эм… ты з-заботилась обо мне и всё такое, ты понимаешь, после того, как эти монстры хорошенько меня отлупили.

К этому моменту Голд Петалс была уже на расстоянии пары вдохов от неё. 

— Это единственная причина? — спросила она севшим голосом, не рассержено, но и не сердечно.

Рейнбоу Дэш закусила губу. Она слегка наклонила голову к голове Голд Петалс. Если бы она сдвинулась ещё на дюйм, их шеи бы соприкоснулись. 

— Да… — в конце концов сказала она. — Это единственная причина.

На несколько мгновений воздух затих. Туманы расступились и сошлись вновь.

Когда Голд Петалс заговорила, голос её был низок, как и поникшая к земле голова. 

— Вот ты сказала, что тебе тут не место, да?

Рейнбоу, наконец, посмотрела на неё. 

— Угу?

Голд Петалс подняла глаза на неё, её губы дрожали. 

— Есть ли тебе место хоть где-нибудь, Рейнбоу Дэш?

Та замешкалась с ответом. Прежде чем молчание стало слишком неловким, сбоку раздались дребезжащие звуки. Рейнбоу Дэш и Голд Петалс обернулись и с подозрением посмотрели в переулок.

— Что за…

— Откуда исходит этот звук?

— Я… я думаю, что из-под этого ведра.

— Какого вед?..

Раздался пронзительный визг, и деревянная ёмкость лопнула. Одинокая тварь, вся в кровоподтёках, взметнулась в воздух Виндтроу, стрелой летя прямо в лоб Рейнбоу Дэш.

**48\. Похищение**

— А-а-а-а! — завопила Рейнбоу Дэш, принимая весь удар пикирующей твари на передние конечности.

Извивающийся, колющий её монстр, вцепившись в копыта, отшвырнул её назад на деревянные платформы.

— Дрянной, кровососущий, тупой, слепошарый, паучий выбл…

— Катись! — закричала Голд Петалс.

Рейнбоу Дэш кинула на неё косой взгляд из-под молотящих конечностей монстра. 

— Нафига?!

Голд Петалс с дикими глазами махала на что-то подле пегаски. 

— Катись! Катись!

Рейнбоу Дэш посмотрела налево. От ведра осталась только куча деревянных щепок. 

— О, точняк! Р-ра-а-а! — она стремительно кувыркнулась влево и принялась перекатываться по настилу вместе с тварью, пока всем весом не впечатала её в острые обломки.

Существо издало омерзительный визг. От боли оно отцепилось от Рейнбоу Дэш и, истекая кровью, дало деру по переулку.

Голд Петалс подскочила к Рейнбоу Дэш. 

— Ты в порядке?!

— Даже лучше чем в порядке, — прорычала Рейнбоу Дэш и, встав, оттолкнула её от себя. — В ярости!

Монстр хлопнул крыльями и взвился в воздух. Это окончательно привлекло внимание всех жителей Виндтроу: и у жеребцов, и у кобылок, и у жеребят при виде окровавленного нечто в пробивающемся через туман солнечном свете от страха перехватило дыхание. Оно металось, шипя на каждое живое существо.

— Эй! — Рейнбоу Дэш зарычала и рванула к вторженцу. — Погоди-ка, милый! Если хочешь потанцевать, то лучше двигай бёд…

Левое крыло твари хлестнуло наотмашь по мордочке Рейнбоу Дэш.

— Уф-ф-ф-ф! — Рейнбоу пролетела сквозь тележку Голд Петалс, рухнув на груду хлама.

— Гр-р-р! — Голд Петалс схватила зубами деревянную дубинку и со всей силы саданула по шкуре твари.

Монстр завертелся, катаясь в пыли, и судорожно забил крыльями посреди улицы. К этому моменту к месту событий прискакало четверо жеребцов в кожаных доспехах. Одним из них был не кто иной, как Слейдстид. Он, с горящими глазами, указал на тварь и крикнул страже:

— Быстро! Убейте тварь! Не дайте сбежать!

— Постойте!

Несколько пони обернулось.

Хаштейл стоял, дрожа, меж двух слуг. Он с трудом выступил вперёд и, запинаясь, выговорил: 

— Возьмите её живьём! Не убивайте!

— Ты сошёл с ума, отец?! — прокричал Слейдстид, заглушив ропот толпы. Его соратники нервно переминались с ноги на ногу подле него. — Эта тварь — исчадие Тартара! — он вновь повернулся к своим компаньонам. — Немедленно приконч…

— Если мы не будем действовать разумно, — сердито начал Хаштейл, — то никогда не остановим кровопролитие!

— Отец, оно и не остановится, без разницы, что мы будем делать!

— Почему ты постоянно оспариваешь мою мудр…

— А-а-а-а-а! — Рейнбоу Дэш с громким воплем вылетела из-под остатков повозки. — Во имя сидра, заткнитесь! Вы двое хуже стаи паукообразных обезьян с крыльями! — она сдёрнула колесо с тележки, раскрутилась и швырнула его, словно метательный диск, в монстра. — Ха-а-а… Мать твою!

Крутящееся колесо пролетело мимо твари, ибо в последний момент та увернулась. Она взмыла вверх и прорезала воздух прямо над головой Рейнбоу Дэш, порывом ветра растрепав ей гриву.

Пегаска выдохнула и обернулась. Глаза её расширились, когда она увидела траекторию полёта бестии.

Та пролетела над толпой, обогнув Слейдстида и его товарищей, и резко вытянула вниз лапки как раз к тому времени, как достигла густого леса из тел пони… и взметнулась ввысь, увлекая за собой пронзительно кричащего жеребёнка.

— И-и-и-и-и… а-а-а-а-а! Мамочка! — голосил тот, пока его уносили в густые туманы прочь от стенающих односельчан.

Одна из кобылок рванулась за ним, истерично рыдая. До того как она успела броситься со склона горы, её удержал Рэд Турнип.

— Кто-нибудь! Хоть кто-нибудь! — кричал Рэд Турнип, на его лице ярость смешалась с полнейшим ужасом. — Помогите! Оно схватило моего брата! Эта безмозглая демоническая мразь схватила моего младшего!

На лице Хаштейла не было ни кровинки. Ропот отчаяния прокатился по толпе, как зыбь на водной глади. Голд Петалс чуть не зарыдала, когда он достиг её ушей. Она осмотрелась по сторонам и дрожащими губами прошептала:

— Рейнбоу?..

Пегаски уже не было. Лазоревые крылья уже рассекали воздух и несли её вслед за летучим похитителем жеребят.


	5. 49. Погоня — 56. Слиться

**49\. Погоня**

Рейнбоу Дэш щурила глаза. Лишь разогнавшись, она осознала, насколько болезненным был взлёт непосредственно в тумане. Она плотно стиснула зубы и стремительно взмыла ввысь. Крутанувшись, она быстро залезла в свои перемётные сумки и выхватила оттуда лётные очки. Ловким движением она натянула их на глаза — и, развернувшись, без помех понеслась через облака.

Её взгляд метался по сторонам, отчаянно ища брешь в окружавшей её плотной дымке. Потом ей пришло в голову, что туман свидетельствует о появлении монстров, и глупо было бы думать, что они оставляли следы в густых, переменчивых клубах испарений.

— Проклятье…

Она зашипела. Живот скрутило от волнения. Она планировала вперёд и вертела головой во все стороны, не видя ни зги.

— Блин, блин, блин, блин! Думай! Где он може?..

Сердце Рейнбоу Дэш замерло, когда она услышала пронзительный крик. Это был жеребёнок. Где-то за вздымающимися облаками он вопил от ужаса, да так громко, что было слышно даже сквозь свист ветра.

— Держись! — заорала Рейнбоу Дэш и стала набирать высоту. — Я иду! Продолжай кричать, чтобы я могла слышать тебя!

Услышал жеребёнок слова Рейнбоу или нет — было непонятно, но он продолжал пронзительно вопить. Голубая пегаска устремилась в небо, пробившись через верхушку облака. Не скрытое более никакими препонами, низко висящее солнце ослепило её; было уже сильно за полдень, и, судя по пылающему слева горизонту, Рейнбоу Дэш поняла, что летит она на север.

А эта тварь…

Рейнбоу Дэш ахнула.

Далеко внизу она увидела пятнышко с кожистыми крыльями, практически касающееся поросших лесами утёсов, что примыкали к северному склону огромной горы, к которой жался Виндтроу. Перепончатые крылья — чуждые, несообразные ни с одними из тех, что доводилось видеть Рейнбоу — яростно ударяли по воздуху, а в паучьих лапах билась крошечная коричневая фигурка.

— Отпусти его, мерзкая пиявка! — Рейнбоу Дэш в гневе стиснула зубы, оскалившись, и ринулась вниз в пике. Ветер свистел в ушах, гриву из-за огромной скорости трепало так, что казалось, будто она вот-вот оторвётся и улетит прочь. — Гр-р-р-р!.. — Рейнбоу Дэш была в четырёх сотнях футов от монстра… трёх сотнях… двух…

Существо дёрнулось, словно бы незримо ощутив присутствие Рейнбоу. Резко взвизгнув, оно спикировало ещё ниже и запетляло меж стволов и ветвей редких деревьев.

Рейнбоу Дэш нырнула к земле и бросилась за ним через лес. Похититель встревожил сонную лощину, разметав веточки, сосновые шишки и чешуйки коры. Впереди лежало поваленное дерево — тварь пролетела над ним. Рейнбоу Дэш умудрилась проскочить снизу, крутанулась вокруг земляного холма, схватила упавшую ветку и приготовилась отдубасить монстра со спины.

— Щас ты у меня землю расцелуешь, ощипанная ты…

Вспышка лавандового света на границе зрения Рейнбоу — и перед ней закружился весь мир.

— Ай-й-й! — прошипела она и дико завращалась в полёте.

Пегаска бросила ветку и схватилась за свой пульсирующий череп. Она задыхалась и едва ли могла полностью сфокусироваться на погоне, буквально все чувства её тела вдруг смешались в крутящийся запутанный клубок.

— Гр-р-рх… Нет! Ради сена, не сейчас!

Тварь перед ней растроилась, расчетверилась, а затем снова слилась в одну. Всё это время она отрывалась от Рейнбоу всё дальше и дальше. Жеребёнок в её паучьей хватке рыдал и умолял о пощаде.

— А-а-а-а-а-ар-р! — зарычала Рейнбоу Дэш. Линзы её очков запотели. Она была словно в центрифуге. Даже просто взмахивать крыльями уже было настоящей пыткой. — О-о-ох-х… Ну же! Хватит! Хват… А-а-а-а-а-а! — в отчаянии она оттолкнулась от первого попавшегося дерева, напрягла мышцы и швырнула себя вперёд, как из пушки.

В приступе головокружения её глаза выхватывали только отдельные фрагменты проносящегося вокруг мира. Мельтешение ветвей, кожистое тело монстра, маленькие заплаканные глаза жеребёнка.

Рейнбоу Дэш на всей скорости врезалась в ствол дерева.

— У-уф-ф-ф!

Жеребёнок пропал из её поля зрения, и на смену ему пришла немилосердная поверхность земли.

Рейнбоу отскочила от лесной подстилки, откатилась на несколько футов, врезалась в каменную насыпь и, ударившись с глухим стуком, замерла недалеко от северного края утёса.

— Ух-х-х-х… — прошипела она сквозь зубы и обхватила голову. Мир раскололся на плывущие вокруг неё пучки света, верх смешался с низом. Рейнбоу понимала только то, что потерпела неудачу, и это ничем ей не помогало. Непреодолимое желание зарыдать отступало только перед столь же непреодолимыми рвотными позывами. Отважно сопротивляясь и тому, и другому, Рейнбоу заставила себя открыть судорожно подёргивающиеся глаза.

Белое стало жёлтым, а затем — снова красным. Безумие углелось, дико вращающиеся глаза замерли, блестя рубиновой радужкой. Взглянув на горизонт затуманенным взором, она увидела крошечную точку, скользящую над холмами и закладывающую вираж на северо-восток, к скалистой гряде гор.

Тяжело дыша, Рейнбоу Дэш заставила себя встать. Её ноги подгибались, живот провис к земле. Она чувствовала себя так, будто в любой момент могла переломиться пополам. Тихий всхлип слетел с её губ, но затем стремительно превратился в рык, а следом — в пронзительный крик. Пегаска сумела взлететь вновь, хотя ей казалось, что она вырывает себя из своей собственной плоти. Голова кружилась, полёт был неуклюжим, но всё же она была в воздухе. Неотрывно глядя на северо-восток, она устремилась на всей возможной скорости к своей далёкой цели.

**50\. Выносливость**

Тварь, несущая жеребёнка, оставалась неизменной точкой у северного горизонта. Рейнбоу Дэш уже много часов неотрывно следила на ней взглядом.

Она упорно преследовала монстра. Ни на секунду Рейнбоу не отводила от него защищённых очками глаз. Горы, леса и реки проносились под ней, солнце медленно плавилось на западе. Довольно скоро стылый покров ночи окутает мир, и тогда у Рейнбоу Дэш практически не останется больше возможности следить за существом. Она должна была что-то предпринять. Должна была догнать его.

В конце концов головокружение прошло, но его воздействие на её полёт было неоспоримо. Падение, которое позволила себе Рейнбоу Дэш, было ужасно. Крылья как будто осушило, глубоко внутри тела пульсировала боль. Каждый нерв всего её естества роптал из-за того, что она отказывалась остановиться и отдохнуть, как это происходило во время предыдущих таких происшествий.

Но остановись она хоть на секунду, позволь монстру раствориться в холмах на севере — младший брат Рэд Турнипа больше не увидит свою семью вновь. Или вообще никого никогда не увидит. Рейнбоу Дэш задумалась, не происходило ли того же с теми бедолагами, за которыми недоглядели жители Виндтроу. При каждой «смерти» и «трагедии» существо просто уносило очередного беспомощного пони, обрекая на ужасную участь. Но в чём же она заключалась? Эта тварь тащит жеребёнка в своё гнездо? В какую-то адскую бездну? На край света?

Существо не останавливалось. Рейнбоу Дэш отказывалась верить, что оно обладает каким-либо разумом, что оно попросту уводит её в сторону, чтобы отвлечь. Впрочем, едва ли это имело значение. На кону стояла жизнь жеребёнка, и Рейнбоу Дэш не могла притормозить и поразмыслить о том, правильно ли это, неправильно, умно или глупо — что она бросилась в погоню. Надо просто не останавливаться…

Паря над вершинами гор и скользя над кронами деревьев, монстр летел на север, не отклоняясь от выбранного пути. Рейнбоу Дэш легко поняла направление погони, так как существо, по всей видимости, следовало вдоль конкретной гряды холмов, берущей своё начало у Виндтроу и идущей на север. Это заставило Рейнбоу предположить, что в конце будет теснина, долина или что-то наподобие. Холмы мало-помалу становились всё менее и менее крутыми, ландшафт постепенно выравнивался. Более того, деревья начали исчезать, уступая место просторным равнинам, покрытым травами и мхами.

Рейнбоу Дэш только и могла, что скрежетать зубами. Если она каким-либо образом попадёт в гнездовье этих существ, то в этот день у неё будут неплохие шансы войти в историю первой за тысячелетия эквестрийкой, что попробует на вкус мясо.

**51\. Ускорение**

Рейнбоу Дэш до боли стиснула зубы.

Она давно стянула лётные очки, открывая слезящиеся глаза ветру.

Причиной этому был лунный свет, бросавший на линзы ужасные блики, а так как она в погоне за тварью летела в одном неизменном направлении, луна слепила её.

Теперь же, когда наступила ночь и тьма объяла всё сущее, она обратила взгляд ничем не прикрытых глаз на северные земли Винтергейта — не по своей воле. Не было другого выбора. Всего в полумиле впереди, мчась к северной оконечности мира, летела несущая жеребёнка тварь.

Крылья Рейнбоу Дэш болели, тело онемело, а желудок чувствовал себя так, словно вот-вот скрутится узлом. Она не могла сейчас останавливаться. Пегаска уже значительно сократила расстояние. По её подсчётам, меньше чем через час она либо схватит существо… либо рухнет в изнеможении.

Рейнбоу изо всех сил старалась не сомневаться в себе. Отказывалась думать — и просто летела, словно ракета, за инфернальной тварью в лиловой дымке дремлющего мира.

Именно в этот момент в воздухе раздался звучный гул. В небе вокруг Рейнбоу Дэш заплясали лучики света, не давая разглядеть тварь. Пегаска тихо чертыхнулась, когда кулон замерцал под сияющей луной и из него донёсся хорошо знакомый голос:

_— Рейнбоу Дэш, желаем тебе чудесного вечера._

— Ваше высочество, — рыкнула Рейнбоу, — сейчас не совсем подходящее время.

_— Гм-м. Ужель нотки великой досады пробиваются в твоём голосе? Не угодно ль тебе поведать о своей беде?_

— Правда, принцесса, — попыталась прокричать Рейнбоу Дэш, но вышло у неё лишь надсадное сипение; она даже поразилась собственной усталости. — Прямо сейчас я угодила в небольшой переплёт. Когда я с вами говорю, то не даю себе лететь быстрее.

_— Тебя тяготит надобность лететь на великой скорости? В какой мере важно сие?_

— Какая разница?! Послушайте, ваше величество, я с радостью бы поболтала. Но мы встретимся следующей ночью ил…

_— Возможно, мы можем помочь тебе в кратковременном ускорении._

— А?! — Рейнбоу Дэш сморгнула сухость из глаз. Она старалась не сводить взгляд со своей цели, но мордочка её побледнела. — Вы можете?! Каким ж макаром?!

_— Мало мы ведаем об этом «макаре», коего ты упомянула, но маловажно сие. Элемент Верности есть неотъемлемая частица твоей скорости и подвижности, правильно?_

— Ну-у-у-у… Да?

_— Тогда, если мы напои́м твой кулон нашей магической эссенцией, то он на недолгое время прибавит к твоему дару скорости._

— Ого! Да, конечно! Не уверена, что тут означает «напоить», но это может реально очень сильно сейчас меня выручить.

_— Единственно, существует одна проблема._

— Ха. Угу. Какая?

_— Это прервёт нашу недолгую беседу, ибо до следующего вечера мы более не будем обладать силой, дабы говорить с тобой через расстояния._

— Ваше высочество, я обожаю болтать с вами. Чесслово. Но щас мне нужно, чтобы вы чутка меньше трепали языком и чутка больше сосредоточились на вашем пиу-пиу.

_— Мы сделаем вид, что постигли смысл твоих просторечий. Начинаем передачу энергии._

— Я стопудово ещё поговорю с вами завтрашней ночью.

 _—_ _Мы запомним сие взятое тобою обязательство_ , — её голос затих, в то время как сияние кулона усилилось.

Рейнбоу Дэш затаила дыхание. Она поняла, что ей трудно продолжать всматриваться и концентрироваться на своей цели, пока из её ожерелья бьют яркие пучки света. Вдруг воздух вокруг неё замерцал текучей фиолетовой аурой. Не прошло много времени, как у неё заныли крылья. В страхе того, что теряет оперение, она на мгновение перестала взмахивать крыльями… а после осознала, что это ей и не нужно. Она, словно планер, неслась вперёд, поддерживаемая полупрозрачными потоками лунной магии.

— Ух ты… — у Рейнбоу перехватило дыхание, пока она скользила по воздуху, ускоряясь всё больше, ракетой мчась прямо на север. — Ух ты, ух ты, ух ты!.. Уа-ха-ха-ха! — она хищно осклабилась и, наконец-то, натянула лётные очки обратно на глаза. — Ну-ка, от винта!

**52\. Кувырком**

Дистанционное заклинание принцессы Луны придало Рейнбоу Дэш такую скорость, что её тело и разум не поспевали. Мало того, что она нагоняла монстра — через считанные секунды она бы обогнала его. Она стиснула зубы и вытянулась, позволяя пылающему кулону тянуть её к задней части нетопыря. Ей даже стало страшно, что она потревожит воздух громовыми раскатами либо же озарит облака вокруг свечением кулона. Как бы то ни было, монстр не демонстрировал никаких признаков того, что заметил присутствие Рейнбоу.

Лицо Рейнбоу Дэш покрылось испариной, очки сильно вжало в мордочку. Ночные звёзды в небесах смазались в одну гущу — она достигла максимальной скорости. Она уже чувствовала, как затухает энергия в амулете, и осознала — сейчас или никогда.

Рейнбоу поднялась чуть выше монстра, задержала дыхание, плавно скользнула вниз. Она с нетерпением вытянула передние конечности, заметив, что болтающееся тело бедного жеребёнка находится в пределах её досягаемости. А после перед её лицом замелькали зубы.

Рейнбоу резко выдохнула: монстр развернулся на сто восемьдесят градусов и метнулся ей навстречу. Они с силой столкнулись в воздухе. Тварь изогнула крылья и поймала порыв ветра, чтобы нанести апперкот Рейнбоу своим телом. Рейнбоу снесла удар, не дрогнув, и обвила чудище всеми четырьмя конечностями. Под её весом оно неуклюже дёрнулось — и два летуна стремительно понеслись к скалам внизу.

Блестя в лунном свете, зубы щёлкали у самого лица Рейнбоу, грозя вонзиться в её мордочку. Та уклонялась от каждой такой попытки, в то же время потчуя подобие плоского лба твари немилосердными ударами копыт. Монстр вопил и дёргался из стороны в сторону, пытаясь стряхнуть Рейнбоу, но его движения были стеснены болтающимся под ним телом жеребёнка.

В один миг Рейнбоу едва не утратила хватку, и тогда в её глазах вспыхнул праведный гнев. Она рванула вперёд и буквально впилась в правое крыло чудовища; она не ранила его до крови, но надёжно зафиксировала крыло твари в одном положении. От неуклюжего смещения веса оба они, кружась, понеслись к земле, словно вращающаяся комета.

Неожиданный толчок замедлил свободное падение раза в три. Рейнбоу Дэш вдруг осознала, что в тёмную дымку наземного мира упало кричащее тельце. Жеребёнок только отошёл от ступора, а в следующее мгновение его бросили вниз, словно крошечный мешок кирпичей.

Рейнбоу вскрикнула и бросилась к падающему жеребёнку, но паучьи лапки твари схватили её сзади и потянули назад. Пегаска зашипела, извернулась, пнула задними ногами в морду. Монстр отлетел от неё, а Рейнбоу понеслась к своей цели.

Жеребёнка не было — лишь туман и вопли. Шипя сквозь зубы, Рейнбоу Дэш сорвала очки и отшвырнула их в окружающий полумрак. Слезящимися глазами она тщательно всмотрелась в раскинувшиеся под ней леса — и тут заметила точку, чёрную на чёрном, стремительно от неё удаляющуюся. Она и была источником воплей.

Рейнбоу пулей бросилась вниз, прижав крылья к бокам. Её тело вытянулось, будто торпеда, прорываясь сквозь воздух, догоняя жеребёнка. По обе стороны от неё вздымались горы. Звёзды исчезли. Взметнулись деревья, бессчётные ветви обступили её, и…

— У-у-ух-х-х-х! Попался! — Рейнбоу Дэш протянула передние конечности во тьму.

В неё, хныча, вцепилось крошечное тельце, а до земли было уже меньше секун…

— А-а-а-а-а! — Рейнбоу Дэш распахнула крылья. Их чуть не вывернуло из суставов, но они рассекли ветер под нужным углом и перевернули Рейнбоу Дэш вверх тормашками.

Штопором падая вниз, она перекинулась спиной к земле, пронеслась над морем мёртвых листьев и сосновых иголок, надёжно прижимая тяжело дышащего жеребёнка к своей груди. Спустя мгновение она впечаталась в земляной холм — оба пони вновь взмыли в воздух. Спустя ещё один напряжённый миг они опять врезались в землю — и вновь Рейнбоу Дэш приняла удар на себя, — и заскользили, пока не замерли близ нескольких поваленных стволов деревьев.

Рейнбоу Дэш лежала в оцепенении, внимая хору судорожных вздохов. Жеребёнок крепко вцепился в неё, неразборчиво что-то бормоча. Подрагивающие глаза Рейнбоу неотрывно смотрели на северный горизонт. Она видела единственную точку в небе: то была тварь, летящая в одиночестве, но не смущённая потерей добычи. Пегаска видела её — парящую над столбом дыма, что поднимался за ближайшим холмом, купающимся в лунном свете. А потом уже не видела ничего.

Ибо, в конце концов, она потеряла сознание.

**53\. Спотти**

Рейнбоу Дэш летела. Кажется.

Она слышала шелест ветра. Лучи солнечного света приветливо скользили по лицу. Воздух был свеж и прозрачен. Пахло фруктами.

Фрукты…

Глаза Рейнбоу распахнулись.

Над ней тихонько качались ветви. Яркое утреннее солнце медленно всходило над верхушками деревьев.

Ахнув, она вскочила и услышала вторящий ей тонкий голосок. Она глянула в сторону и увидела дрожащего жеребёнка, отпрянувшего от неё. Он сглотнул и, заикаясь, произнёс:

— Вы б-были так д-долго без сознания. Я пытался вас перетащить. Я услышал голоса. Испугался, что нас могут заметить.

Рейнбоу Дэш удивлённо моргнула и окинула взглядом окрестности. Они были на опушке леса невысоких, словно кустарник, деревьев; чуть восточнее располагался идущий в гору каменистый холм, из-за которого подымался столб дыма. Она немного прикинула в уме: жеребёнок, наверное, оттащил её по крайней мере на двадцать футов к тому моменту, как она очнулась.

— Ох-х-х… — она потёрла лоб ноющим копытом. — Честное слово, я уже побила какой-нибудь идиотский рекорд.

— Рекорд?..

— Хотела бы так часто терять сознание, полетела бы на запад, — ворчала она. — Ну и что с того, что вокруг была бы пустыня зебр?

— Что такое… зебра?

— Не бери в голову, — Рейнбоу Дэш поднялась. — Я просто должн… Ой-ёй-ёй, — поморщившись, она схватилась за рёбра.

— Вы… Вы в порядке, мисс…

— Обычно я потрясна, — пробормотала Рейнбоу Дэш, вздрогнула от боли и застонала, — однако сегодня я абсолютно потрясна и полностью разбита, — прерывисто дыша, она ещё раз пристально осмотрелась. — Эта тварь? Где?..

— Прямо за тем холмом, — дрожа, указал жеребёнок. — Она сбежала сразу, как вы с-сшибли её пару часов назад, — он сглотнул и обнял сам себя. — Спасибо… ч-что спасли меня…

— Не стоит благодарности, шкет, — со вздохом откликнулась Рейнбоу. — М-да, эта мерзость унесла тебя одной богине ведомо куда, и это не очень-то круто, — она поднялась, пошатываясь от краткого головокружения, и поправила на себе кулон и перемётные сумки. — Гм-м-мф-ф… Кто ж знал, что эти бурые шлепки с крыльями могут олунеть как быстро летать. Мало того, что резиновые, так в них ещё и реактивный двигатель засунут.

Жеребёнок молча переминался с ноги на ногу в траве. Рейнбоу Дэш окинула его взглядом. 

— Эй, держу пари, ты голоден, да? — она зажмурилась, ощутив пронзившую её сильнейшую боль. — Ёлки. Я вот — уж точно!

Только сейчас до неё дошло, что у неё во рту уже больше суток маковой росинки не было.

— Давай глянем, чем можно поправить ситуацию.

Она зарылась в свои сумки, не трогая топорик, карту и зелёную книгу.

— Ну-у блин.

Холщовый мешочек, в котором хранились её запасы хлеба, был смят так, что его содержимое превратилось в крошки. Горестно вздохнув, она запустила копыто ещё глубже в поисках глянцевого яблока.

Однако Рейнбоу замерла, припоминая разбудивший её аромат фруктов. Она кинула взгляд вверх. Прямо над ней ветви клонились к земле под тяжестью нескольких зелёных и жёлтых плодов.

— Груши! — она широко улыбнулась. — Обалдеть!

Она взлетела и вырвала несколько плодов из цепких лап дерева. Взмахнув крыльями, пегаска уселась на место и заметила, что жеребёнок ёрзает от нетерпения.

— Полегче, шкет. Давай я сначала побуду твоим дегустатором, идёт?

Она втянула носом запах фрукта, обтёрла его о свою шёрстку и слегка надкусила. Покатала кусочек во рту, ощупывая его языком. Он не горчил, и ничего в груше никоим образом её не настораживало.

— Хм-м… — она проглотила кусочек и вручила остаток фрукта маленькому жеребёнку. — Как по мне — груша как груша. Лопай давай… смотри только язык не проглоти, хех.

— А что… — он закусил губу и с тревогой посмотрел на фрукт. — А что, если она всё-таки ядовитая?

— Тогда это избавит нас от необходимости проделывать долгий путь до дома, — Рейнбоу Дэш вгрызлась в свой собственный фрукта, смакуя съедобную мякоть. — М-м-м-м… О-о-о-о да. Жизнь удалась, — она ещё пару раз куснула фрукт, проглотила и спросила: — Так как тебя зовут, шкет?

— Эм… Рокспот, — застенчиво сказал он. — Но все мои друзья зовут меня Спотти.

— Ну, Спотти, — она улыбалась в перерывах между укусами. — Я Рейнбоу Дэш. И я совершенно не возражаю, если ты захочешь назвать одного-двух своих мелких в честь меня; не то чтобы я принуждала тебя к этому после того, как рисковала своей жизнью и здоровьем, дабы спасти твою тщедушную тушку и всё такое, но как знаешь…

— Эм-м-м…

— Наедайся грушами до отвала. А потом нам надо в обратный путь, пока твои родичи не решили за ненадобностью отдать твою кроватку на благотворительность или типа того.

— Это странно…

— Что? Что я спасаю жеребят? Раньше я делала это прям во сне. Пони там, где я тогда жила, не знали, что и думать.

— Нет. Просто… нам очень везёт, — произнёс Рокспот. — Ночью было столько плохого, а в итоге мы очутились у рощи фруктовых деревьев.

— Ага, забавно, как земля решает случайно предоставить теб… — Рейнбоу Дэш осеклась, не договорив фразу, и с любопытством захлопала глазами.

Рокспот от испуга чуть не уронил грушу. Он съёжился и прижался к её боку. 

— Ч-что это?

Рейнбоу Дэш внимательно смотрела на линию, отделяющую луг с фруктовыми деревьями от леса. То тут, то там вдоль этой кромки виднелись срубленные под корень деревья. Несколько пней торчали среди древесных опилок и засохших остатков сожранных груш. К каменистому холму на севере вела дорожка из глубоко вдавленных в землю отпечатков копыт, и рядом — красноречивый след от протащенного инструмента.

Рейнбоу осознала, что уже некоторое время задумчиво смотрит на столб дыма, поднимающийся над каменным гребнем. 

— Что ты там только что говорил, Спотти: что монстр улетел в ту сторону?

Рокспот сглотнул и закивал. 

— Ага. Прям туда. А что?

Рейнбоу Дэш, с подозрением прищурившись, пожонглировала грушей в копыте. 

— Думается, мы здесь не одни…

**54\. Каменоломня**

— Мисс Дэш, пожалуйста! — хныкал Рокспот, обливаясь слезами. — Не бросайте меня!

— Да блин, не бросаю я тебя! — шикнула Рейнбоу Дэш. Она соскользнула вниз по склону холма к маленькому жеребёнку, тянущему её за хвост, и твёрдо положила передние копыта ему на плечи. — Я всего лишь быстренько осмотрюсь! И всё! Видишь этот холм? Я просто хочу подняться на его вершину. Ты даже не потеряешь меня из виду. Мне просто нужно посмотреть, что творится с другой стороны.

— Но… Но… — он дрожал и кусал губу. У его тонких трясущихся ножек были рассыпаны обкусанные груши. — Но что, если там ещё больше монстров? Что, если они съедят вас?

— Тогда они потеряют аппетит и не будут пытаться откусить от тебя кусочек.

— Мисс Дэш!

— Хех… Право, шкет, — Рейнбоу Дэш подмигнула и с улыбкой взъерошила его гриву, — разве моё исчезновение сделает этот мир менее крутым? Кроме того, я столько пролетела за твоим пустым бочком не для того, чтобы стать едой для нетопырей. А теперь примостись где-нибудь тут, в тенёчке под деревьями, и не шевелись. Я вернусь самое большее через минут десять.

— Ладно… — он сглотнул и потрусил обратно под сень груш. — Мисс Дэш, что бы вы ни делали, не навредите себе.

— Если это произойдёт, то это всего лишь будет означать, что я кое-чему научилась.

Рейнбоу отвернулась от него и поскакала к вершине каменистого холма. Достигнув гребня, она остановилась, оглянулась: издалека всё ещё можно было разглядеть дрожащую фигурку Рокспота на тенистой границе грушевой рощи. Она приметила его мгновенно, но только потому что знала, что… _кого_ искать. Рейнбоу рассудила, что он целиком скрыт от случайных взглядов, и внутренне порадовалась.

Собравшись с духом, она развернулась и — теперь уже осторожно — прокралась на самый верх. Взор пегаски застлали поднимающиеся клубы дыма. Воздух потерял свою свежесть, наполнился вонью серы, сгоревшего дерева и…

— Это… это дымный порох? — прошептала она.

Рейнбоу Дэш взобралась на вершину. Прижалась к земле и носом раздвинула траву, выглянув наружу.

Под ней раскинулась большая каменоломня. Карьер был необычайно глубокий и протяжённый — на то, чтобы высечь это безобразие в плоти земли, явно ушли целые годы. Её рубиновые глаза быстро выцепили тех, кто был ответственен за раскопки.

Они возвышались над землёй футов на десять — и ни дюймом меньше. Выше пояса их тела походили на массивные горы мускулов, обычные ноги невероятным образом поддерживали вес туловищ, а копыта глубоко зарывались в землю при каждом шаге. Обладатели мощных тел перетаскивали тяжёлую поклажу с оборудованием у тёмного, сбитого из деревянного бруса входа в туннель, что зиял на южной стене каменоломни.

— Минотавры… — пробормотала Рейнбоу Дэш и нахмурилась, чуть подавшись назад под прикрытие высокой травы. — Так это… те чуваки, с которыми торгует Фуллтрот и его парни?

Размышляя вслух, она скользила взглядом по лагерю. Повсюду стояли палатки. Судя по куче шатров и снаряжения, во всём карьере было не менее сорока двуногих.

Место это было тоскливо и едва ли вызывало бы у случайных путников желание остановиться и поторговать. Рейнбоу Дэш не могла не задаться вопросом, с чего вообще караван Фуллтрота когда-то решил сюда заглянуть.

— Может, те единороги направили их сюда…

Рейнбоу Дэш в задумчивости потёрла подбородок, задержав взгляд прищурённых глаз на куче деревянных ящиков. Она увидела бесчисленные штабеля землеройного оборудования, бухты каната и вывороченные камни; чего, однако, она не увидела — так это хоть малейшего намёка на пользующиеся большим спросом кристаллы, ради которых Фуллтрот совершал трудные экспедиции.

— Возможно, единороги запаздывают с доставкой…

Рейнбоу Дэш обеспокоенно закусила губу, понимая, что не верит собственным словам. Что-то здесь было не так. Чем дольше она вглядывалась в тёмный зёв южного туннеля, тем сильнее её охватывала тревога. Но это было не единственное её чувство.

Веки непроизвольно дрогнули, и ей почудилось, что вдали мерцает ярко-лавандовый свет. Рейнбоу поморщилась, чувствуя, как волнами накатывает и рассеивается легчайшее головокружение. Проморгавшись, она пристально посмотрела в самый центр лагеря. От того, что она там увидела, у неё перехватило дыхание.

Внутри деревянного ящика сидела тварь. Её крылья истрепались, а на лишённом шерсти теле виднелось несколько кровоподтёков. Рейнбоу Дэш понимала, что строить догадки по первому впечатлению неправильно, но всеми фибрами своей души она чувствовала, что именно с этим существом она сшиблась не далее как пару часов назад. Стоило только ей сделать это проницательное наблюдение… как крупный минотавр со шрамами на лице подошёл к твари в дребезжащей клетке. Минотавр всхрапнул и бросил несколько хриплых слов паре своих компаньонов, затем потянулся за пояс и вытащил брусок серебристого металла.

В тот же миг, стоило Рейнбоу Дэш увидеть брусок, головокружение вернулось вновь. Лавандовые проблески заплясали на границе её зрения, и она с шипением схватилась за кулон на шее.

Приступ окончился так же быстро, как и начался. Успокоив дыхание, она опять уставилась на открывшееся перед ней зрелище, даже прищурилась, чтобы лучше видеть…

Тварь исчезла. Минотавр засовывал серебряный жезл обратно за пояс. Вместе с товарищами он двинулся к туннелю в южной части каменоломни. За его спиной осталась пустая клетка.

— Что за развесистые кренделя?.. — прошептала Рейнбоу Дэш с озадаченным лицом, приглаживая гриву. Здесь творилась какая-то чертовщина. С этим нужно было разобраться. Но прежде…

Оглянувшись на то место, где остался Рокспот, она заставила себя сосредоточиться. От невероятного усилия на её лбу выступили глубокие морщины. Внезапно она просияла, залезла в перемётные сумки и достала несколько коричневых одеял, которые взяла с собой в путешествие. Опять глянула на переполненный дымом и минотаврами карьер.

Её губы тронула лёгкая проказливая улыбка.

**55\. Влиться**

Несколько минотавров, стоящих снизу у пологого спуска в каменоломню, подняли головы и с любопытством бросили взгляд вверх. Потрясая копьями, они преградили путь приближающейся незнакомке.

— Притормози, — произнёс один из стражников низким, хриплым голосом, рокочущим в мускулистой груди. — Говори, с чем пришла, пони.

— Я от Виндтроу, — ответила Рейнбоу Дэш. С головы до хвоста она была укутана в плотные одеяла из парусины на манер того, как облачались в кожаные доспехи верные Фуллтроту винтергейтцы. — Я пришла выяснить, прибыла ли партия.

Минотавры озадаченно переглянулись и вновь пристально посмотрели на Рейнбоу Дэш. Её крылья и радужную гриву прикрывал «плащ». Она ничем не отличалась от любой другой земной пони из Виндтроу.

— Какая партия? — буркнул один из минотавров.

— Светящихся кристаллов, само собой, — сказала Рейнбоу Дэш, пытаясь придать голосу приветливости… и подражая говору земных пони. — Знаешь, белые светюльки, мы с их помощью отгоняем чудищ от нашей деревни в горах к югу отсюда.

Один из минотавров выступил вперёд и с недоброй улыбкой навис над замаскированной пегаской.

— Если речь идёт об очередной партии товара, почему тогда Фуллтрот не прибыл сюда лично?

— Меня в качестве разведчика послали вперёд.

— Раньше он никогда не посылал разведчиков.

— Раньше его никогда не ранили.

Минотавры зашептались между собой. Вышедший вперёд одарил Рейнбоу подозрительным взглядом. 

— Он ранен? С каких это пор?

— С тех самых, как его треснул по макушке один из этих безмозглых нетопырей, лезущих из этого своего рассадника. Слушайте, парни, я из соседней деревни, а больше мне ничего не говорили. Хаштейл не желает видеть никого другого во главе каравана. Он бы мог послать своего сына Слейдстида, но Слейдстид и без того олунеть как занят в шахтах. Так что план сейчас состоит в том, чтобы дождаться выздоровления Фуллтрота, а уже потом отправить караван под его опытным руководством.

— Да что ты говоришь! — прорычал минотавр. — Это может на какое-то время всё задержать.

— Верно. Вот почему они отправили меня. Меня снабдили кое-какими деньгами и велели заплатить аванс, чтобы вы не сбагрили кристаллы кому-нибудь ещё вперёд Фуллтрота. Так что не возражаете, если я в интересах нашей… эм… взаимной прибыли погляжу на эти кристаллы?

Минотавры ещё раз переглянулись между собой. Самый высокий из группы со вздохом сказал: 

— Надо спросить разрешения у Тандерхорна.

— О! Ну разумеется! — Рейнбоу Дэш хихикнула. — Тандерхорн! Я слышала, он и правда… большой.

— Вне всякого сомнения, пони.

— Да уж, кто бы мог подумать. Так… гм… типа… — Рейнбоу Дэш нетерпеливо переступила с ноги на ногу. — Можно я с ним встречусь или как?

— Сейчас он в глубинах каменоломни. Не отставай, отведу тебя к его наблюдательному посту, позовём его, и вы обсудите всё, что вам надо, — сказав это, минотавр отвернулся от своих подчинённых и вразвалку поплёлся к центру каменоломни.

Рейнбоу Дэш неприметной тенью шмыгнула за ним. Она предусмотрительно держалась от него на некотором расстоянии, постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам. В карьере стоял беспрестанный грохот кувалд и крошащихся валунов. Куда бы ни бросила взгляд Рейнбоу, везде она видела минотавров-рабочих и чем дальше заходила, следуя за идущим впереди охранником, тем горячее становился воздух, словно нечто парообразное вырывалось из зева пещеры на южной стороне.

Что-то зашевелилось под её плащом, но отнюдь не крылья. Сквозь окружающий шум прорвался писклявый и чуть приглушённый голосок:

— «Тандерхорн» — звучит жутко. Может быть, ещё не поздно вернуться?

— Ш-ш-ш-ш! — шикнула Рейнбоу и судорожно заозиралась по сторонам из-под капюшона, сделанного из одеяла-плаща. — Перестань ныть как маленький, Спотти! — глухо прошептала она. — Я должна кое-что выяснить.

— Мне это совсем не нравится, — несмотря на её слова, голос Рокспота дрожал. Миниатюрный жеребёнок заворочался в сумке под плащом Рейнбоу. — Я не понимаю, что ты пытаешься выяснить.

— Я тоже, — Рейнбоу Дэш убедилась, что охранник впереди не прислушивается, и виновато улыбнулась. — Обычно я не шныряю и не прячусь.

— Тогда почему делаешь это сейчас?

— Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы мы просто-напросто взлетели и начали мутузить минотавров по головам?

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы мы просто-напросто полетели домой к мамочке…

— И полетим, шкет. Даю тебе слово. Если что-то пойдёт не так, я расправлю крылья и в мгновение ока унесу нас из этой каменоломни. Но перед этим я должна выяснить, какое отношение минотавры имеют к монстрам.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что здесь есть монстры? — пискнул Рокспот и пуще прежнего завозился под одеялом.

Рейнбоу Дэш придержала сумку крыльями и прошипела: 

— Да, но надо в этом убедиться. Меня нечасто осеняет, но если осенило-таки меня верно, то Фуллтрота и его отряд нагло облапошили.

— Как облапошили?

— А вот так, Спотти, — Рейнбоу шумно сглотнула, подходя к деревянному зданию, рядом с которым остановился охранник. — Я начинаю думать, что никаких единорогов нет и в помине.

**56\. Слиться**

— Хочешь сказать, нас надули? — спросил Рокспот.

— Ш-ш-ш!

Ещё один весьма крупный минотавр с покрытым шрамами лицом зловеще топал к деревянному сараю, где стояли Рейнбоу и охранник, сотрясая гудящую землю тяжёлой поступью. Крошечный жеребёнок под плащом Рейнбоу пискнул напоследок и затих.

— Тандерхорн, она заявляет, что пожаловала из Виндтроу, — охранник склонился перед высоким мускулистым минотавром. — Просит показать ей запасы магических кристаллов.

— Хочу убедиться, что они будут в наличии, когда прибудет следующий караван, — Рейнбоу поспешно натянула на мордочку улыбку.

Тандерхорн осмотрел Рейнбоу Дэш с головы до хвоста, прищурил единственный здоровый глаз и всхрапнул: 

— Почему Фуллтрот не пришёл лично?

— Она сказала, что он оправляется от ране… — начал было стражник, но Тандерхорн двинул ему кулаком под дых, и он с хрипом согнулся.

— Я спрашивал её — не тебя, дурень!

— Да-а… гхм… — Рейнбоу Дэш вытаращила глаза на массивные костяшки и необхватные ручищи минотавра. — Фуллтрот не сможет прибыть ещё несколько недель. Меня потому и послали: нашей деревне очень-очень нужны кристаллы, ну, клятые нетопыри жить не дают, э-э, вот. Каковы шансы, что вы отложите часть про запас, чтобы мы…

— Кристаллов не будет ещё несколько дней, пони, — проворчал Тандерхорн.

Рейнбоу Дэш оторопела. Её взгляд заметался меж хрипящим охранником и высящимся словно башня лидером минотавров. 

— Но я думала…

— Поставка единорогов запаздывает, — презрительно прогудел Тандерхорн. — Ничего нет. Возвращайся домой. Как Фуллтрот будет готов вновь повести караван, будут и кристаллы. Даю тебе слово.

— Я б могла прост…

Тандерхорн потопал прочь, покрикивая на минотавров-рабочих в каменоломне.

Рейнбоу Дэш тяжело выдохнула, раздув ноздри. 

— Ну да, большую кучу ароматного навоза я б могла.

— Все пегасы разговаривают так же, как ты? — прошептал Рокспот. Рейнбоу Дэш шлёпнула его хвостом через плащ. — Ай! — пискнул он и притих.

Рейнбоу Дэш внимательно осмотрела местность. В южной части карьера она видела тёмный туннель, ведущий в пещеру, и валящий оттуда клубами дым. Если хорошенько прислушаться, можно было уловить слабые намёки на взвизгивающие голоса, и принадлежали они отнюдь не минотаврам и не крылатым бестиям.

— Эй, гхм… — Рейнбоу Дэш окинула взглядом стражника, который всё ещё не отошёл от затрещины Тандерхорна. — Я знаю, что мне уже пора и вообще, но мне надо по-маленькому.

— По-маленькому? — он, кривясь от боли, непонимающе посмотрел на неё.

— Ну да. Сходить.

Немой взгляд.

— Сходить отлить, — она прокашлялась. — Типа очень срочно.

Минотавр со вздохом указал на штабель брёвен, над которым гудели тучи мух. 

— Вон там. Только зажми нос, иначе будешь потом жалеть.

— Спасибо… эм… красавчик! Удачи с камнями — долбите как звери! — махнула ему на прощание Рейнбоу.

Она потрусила к штабелю; охранник пошёл прочь, но только исчез из поля зрения — она голубой молнией рванулась к сараю с припасами, стоящему гораздо ближе ко входу в пещеру.

— Ай! — захныкал Рокспот. — Что происходит? — спросил он шёпотом. — Почему мы так быстро движемся?

— Сделаем небольшой крюк, Спотти.

— Какой ещё крюк?

— Такой, что лучше заткни-ка нос.

Рейнбоу Дэш выжидала удобного случая. Заметив брешь в толпе минотавров, она незаметно пробралась ко входу и скользнула под своды шахты.


End file.
